


The Celestial's Heart

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Immortality, WendyXLucy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Wendy and Lucy both have secrets that they been keeping to themselves that the rest of the guild don't know about. Now follow as these secrets are revealed.This story is just like that of "The Dragon's Heart" so if you read that story then you probably know how this is going to go. There will be some differences though so do keep that in mind.





	1. Chapter One

Wendy was sitting in a compartment on a train that was heading for Magnolia with her head laid back on the back of the seat looking up at the roof of the train. She had a troubled expression as she continued to think to herself. Wendy was alone on the train. Well not really alone, but still. Carla was sitting beside her looking at her with a worried expression, but other then that they was the only ones on the train heading to Magnolia. You probably wondering why Team Natsu isn't with her. Well it all started way back when Wendy first met Fairy Tail during the Oración Seis.

Once Wendy showed up and after her and Carla's introduction she looked around at all the people that was there one at a time. When her eyes landed on Lucy though a shock went through her body from her toes to her head like a lightning bolt and her chest started to beat rapidly. Wendy was not stupid she knew what was going on already. Her foster mother Grandeeney was really thorough when she taught and raised Wendy. Grandeeney had explained to her about dragon slayer mating, mates, and everything she would experience. So Wendy knew already that this meant that Lucy was her mate. It didn't faze her that Lucy was a female. More then anything Wendy was glad that her mate was a female. You see Wendy had a few secrets of her own that not many people new about her. She liked females and not males. Yes that was right Wendy Marvell was a lesbian, but Wendy was not born normal for any female. Unlike most females that are only born with a female reproduction system Wendy was born with both female and male reproduction systems. Yes that is right. Wendy Marvel had a penis.

After the conclusion of the Oración Seis and she lost her home Cait Shelter Erza offered her to join Fairy Tail. Everyone thought that she joined Fairy Tail because of Erza, but that was where they was wrong. It wasn't because of Erza that she joined Fairy Tail. No it was because she wanted to be with her mate Lucy. When they came back to Fairy Tail and Wendy was introduced to everyone else she was happy. As she continued to be in Fairy Tail Wendy found herself looking at Lucy or taking glaces when she was sure no one was watching. Even when she was talking to Carla she would still be paying attention to Lucy and what is going on. Wendy was able to find out everything that previously went on in Fairy Tail just by listening. Her dragon slayer hearing was impressive to say the least. She heard about what Gajeel did and was not happy with him. She also heard about Laxus and was also not happy with him either even if she never met the person yet. Wendy was mostly not happy with how Natsu was so close to Lucy and it really annoyed her. When Wendy found out that Natsu breaks into Lucy's apartment she was worried and suspicious about that. It wasn't to much long when she found out that Mira had a spare key to Lucy's apartment that she lends out to the others in Team Natsu. Wendy was not happy at all. Mira was playing with her mate and it did not sit well with Wendy.

Then there was the day that Gildarts came back. Gildarts was alright and Wendy had no problem with him at all, but she continued to be frustrated by some of the other things that continued. Some time after that they went to Edolas and her time there as well. Then Lisanna came back and Wendy didn't have a problem with her either. When Wendy found out that Natsu and her was close it made her happy that possibly Natsu would leave her mate alone, but unfortunately Natsu did not and presisted the same. It wasn't long after that when they had the S class exams. Wendy was happy that she was able to go to the S-class exams, but she was nervous and upset at possibly leaving Lucy behind. When Wendy found out Lucy was going too she couldn't have been happier. They eventually was locked into a seven year period of sleep without aging at all, but by this time Wendy was already thirteen so she remained thirteen while her mate was seventeen at the time. Once they came back from tenrou island Wendy was having an even harder time. She found herself listening, looking, and taking glaces of Lucy a lot more often when she was sure no one was looking. Wendy liked seeing Lucy's big breasts bounce, but it did little to help her situation at all. Wendy wanted to push Lucy down and dominate her. Wendy knew that this was part of dragon slayer mating, but it scared her. What if she destroyed her friendship with Lucy? What if she scared Lucy? What if Natsu already did something with Lucy? What if Lucy didn't like being with a female even though Wendy had both parts? There was to many problems and Wendy was scared of it all. So Wendy started doing solo missions by herself without the others.

"Thinking about it again?" asked Carla looking at her with a worried expression.

Wendy was brought out of her thoughts by Carla as she looked back down and over at her. Carla already knew everything and she still continued to support her though it all. Carla didn't mind that Lucy was Wendy's mate at all even though she was a female.

"Yes," said Wendy. "I'm worried. What if I can't hold the beast back?"

"You know what will happen if Natsu does something to her," said Carla.

"Yes she will die," said Wendy looking down.

That was another thing about dragon slayer mates. If another dragon slayer takes someones mate then their mate dies. Wendy stood up a moment later as her eyes turned to slits and made a fist at her side.

"No. I will not let that happen," said Wendy. "I will push her down and dominate her before I let that happen." 

"Yeah, but Mira has a key to Lucy's appartment," said Carla.

Wendy sighed before she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths of air. Then she opened her eyes which was normal now and sat back down.

"That match making fool is trouble," said Wendy. "Not just that, but what if Lucy gets scared. What if she don't even like females? We don't even know what preference she likes."

"This would be easier if Mira would stop being so nosy," said Carla.

"I agree," said Wendy sighing before she put her head back against the seat looking up.

"Wendy," said Carla.

"Hmmm?" questioned Wendy as she continued looking up.

"You know I'm with you to the end whatever you do," said Carla.

Wendy looked back down at Carla for a moment before smiling at her. She then nodded her head before smacking herself in the cheeks with both of her hands.

"Alright it's time we see Lucy again," said Wendy raising a hand in the air as Carla smiled.

Back in Magnolia it was just another ordinary day in the guild called Fairy Tail, well about as ordinary as you can get anyways. Natsu and Gray was butting heads and calling each other names, Happy was cheering on Natsu, Elfman was shouting things about being a man or manly, Lisanna sat at a table nearby her brother, Mira was tending to the bar, Cana was drinking at a table, Gildarts was sleeping on the floor, Juvia was stalking Gray while he fought with Natsu, Levy was reading a book at a table next to Jet, Droy, Panther Lily, and Gajeel, Erza was eating a strawberry cheese cake at a table, Laxus was at a table with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. It wasn't much different then your everyday Fairy Tail. Soon the guild doors opened and Lucy walked into the guild.

"Good Morning," said Lucy as she dodge Natsu and Gray and headed towards the bar counter.

"Morning Lucy," said Lisanna.

"Good morning to you too Lisanna," said Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," said Levy.

"Good morning to you too Levy," said Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," said Cana as Lucy passed her table.

"Morning Cana," said Lucy.

Everyone else was to busy, but there was some of them that said good morning to her as she made her way to the bar counter. Once she was there she sat down on one of the stools. Mira turned around and looked at her for a moment and smiled as she came over.

"Morning Lucy," said Mira. "Your usual?"

"You know me well Mira," said Lucy.

Mira nodded her head as she went about making a strawberry milkshake for Lucy. Lucy knew that Mira didn't know her as well as she thought though. Once Mira was done she came back to where Lucy was at before she put the strawberry milkshake in front of her. Lucy smiled at seeing it before she started eating it peacefully. Once she was done she turned around and looked around the guild for a moment before turning and looking at Mira confused.

"Where is Wendy and Carla?" asked Lucy confused.

"Oh don't you remember Lucy?" asked Mira. "They went on that mission together."

"Oh that's right," said Lucy sighing as she got up from the stool. "I was hoping we could go shopping together."

Mira understood Lucy liked to hang out with people to get to know them. Mira turned around and went to say something to Lucy, but she was not at the bar anymore. Mira looked around before seeing Lucy over by the door. She was about to tell her something, but before she could Lucy walked out of the guild.

"I was going to tell her that Wendy and Carla is suppose to be back soon," said Mira sighing.

Lucy walked through the city as she continued to go home. She didn't feel like staying at the guild at the moment. You see Lucy had a secret that not anyone in the guild knew about. Mira always tried to get Lucy and Natsu together, but Lucy was not interested. Don't get her wrong Natsu was a nice friend, but she just wasn't into him. You see ever since she was young she always had interest in girls. That's right Lucy was a lesbian, but instead of telling anyone she kept it to herself. However Lucy didn't just have interest in just any girls either. No she had interest in young female girls or at least girls that looked young. Lucy liked Wendy the sky dragon slayer very much, but she kept that to herself as well. She was nervous that if she said anything to Wendy or anyone at how they will look at her for it, but Lucy's heart always seemed to beat rapidly ever time she sees the young dragon slayer.

 _"All of my plans ruined,"_  thought Lucy sadly.

Lucy had everything planned out. She was going to go shopping with Wendy and get some new clothing. Then they was going to get something to eat for lunch. After that she was then going to go to the park with Wendy. Then later she was going to take Wendy to dinner before telling her how she felt about her. She was still nervous about telling Wendy about it fearing the girl would look at her badly, but Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore so after gathering her courage she was going to tell Wendy about it. Lucy still had nevousness about being rejected though, but she was willing to go through with it reguardless.

Lucy looked up before realizing she was already home. She most have been lost in her own thoughts to even realize that she was at her house already. Sighing with disappointment Lucy walked towards her house before opening the door and going inside. Then she walked up to her room before opening the door and closing it, but Lucy didn't shut it all the way. She then went over to her window before closing it and then closed the blinds. The last thing she wanted right now was for a fire dragon slayer to barge in through her window. Lucy always hated that when Natsu did that. Lucy then went over to her bed before collapsing on the bed again.

After awhile of just laying there looking at the ceiling Lucy started thinking about Wendy. She got up before going to her desk and opened it up before pulling out a picture of only Wendy in a swimsuit. Lucy smiled as she looked at it before sighing. Lucy then put the picture back into the desk before closing it and then went to go soak in the bathtube to relax herself.

While Lucy was heading home Wendy and Carla was walking down the street of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail. Once they got there Wendy then went up to the guild doors before pushing them open then she walked inside with Carla.

"I'm back!" shouted Wendy.

Everyone welcomed her back to the guild. Wendy and Carla made their way towards the bar counter where Mira was at. Wendy eyes slitted again as she looked at her darkly for a moment before they disappeared as she got to the bar counter and climbed up onto a stool. She then turned around and looked around the guild for a moment to see that Lucy was not there so she turned back around and looked at Carla. Carla noticed Wendy's look and turned around looking around the guild before seeing Lucy wasn't there. She turned back around and looked at Wendy confused. Wendy also had a confused expression they both thought Lucy would be here by now.

"Where is Lucy?" asked Wendy. "I thought she would be here by now."

"Not sure," said Mira. "She was here earlier, but got up and left. I was about to tell her you'll be back soon, but she was already long gone."

Wendy got down off the stool as she heard that.

"Well we better go check on her," said Wendy. "Right Carla?"

"Right Wendy," said Carla nodding her head in agreement.

Mira nodded her head at Wendy and Carla then Wendy turned around went to the guild doors and then went out with Carla following. She then continued to look around for a moment standing there on the street before she sniffed the air trying to get the scent. Once she got the scent she knew exsactly where Lucy was at. Lucy was at home.

 _"No one better not have done anything to her,"_ thought Wendy before sniffing the air again and then she smiled. _"Good her scent is still vanilla and strawberry. That means she is still a virgin, but I wonder why she went back home?"_

Carla continued to look around the air to make sure no one will follow them.

"Let's go," said Wendy happily.

Carla smiled and nodded her head. Wendy was in a good mood so it must mean that no one did anything to Lucy yet. As they walked though Carla noticed Wendy's confused face and decided to ask.

"Something wrong Wendy?" asked Carla.

"I'm confused," said Wendy. "Why would Lucy leave the guild and go back home? Mira said she was going to tell her that I'll be back soon, but Lucy was already gone. So what does this mean?"

Wendy sighed as she continued to walk before shaking her head.

"Well it don't matter," said Wendy smiling. "Pure fresh."

Carla understood what Wendy meant by that even if no one else did. Pure fresh meant that Lucy's scent was still the same which means that no one did anything to Lucy yet. That was a good thing. The last thing they needed was a guild member to drop dead because of stupid people that has no idea what they are doing.

When they got to Lucy's apartment Wendy stopped and looked up at Lucy's window to see the shades was down and the window was not open. She was thinking about jumping in through the window like Natsu always did, but that was out of the question now. So Wendy and Carla went over to the door before going inside then they made their way up to Lucy's appartment. When they got to the door they noticed it was open and Wendy looked at it carefully. She sniffed the air make sure nothing happened again and continued to listen. She could hear a few sounds from inside. Wendy then open the door quietly a little and peaked her head in.

"Lucy are you there?" asked Wendy as she knocked again.

There was no reply back and Wendy pushed the door open some more before taking a step into the room with Carla. Wendy's eyes roamed around the room for a moment in curious, but Wendy was not one to snoop at all. She was just checking if everything was alright. As Wendy and Carla was looking around the bathroom door opened up and Lucy walked out of it. Wendy's eyes widen as she continued to look at Lucy. Lucy was completely undressed revealing her complete body in all of it's glory. Lucy went to shut the door before noticing Wendy was there.

"W-W-Wendy," stuttered Lucy surprised.

"L-L-Lucy," stuttered Wendy trying to control herself.

Lucy looked behind Wendy and noticed her door was open and her face went red in embarrassment. Wendy noticed this before turning and looking at the door.

"I-I-I'll get it," stuttered Wendy nervously.

Wendy turned around and walked to the door before closing it since she was closer to it. Then she turned back and looked back at Lucy.

 _"S-S-So big,"_ thought Wendy. _"No that is not the point here get a hold of yourself Wendy."_

"I wasn't exspecting you to be back already," said Lucy turning around and walking farther into the room.

Wendy continued to watch as Lucy turned around revealing her back side to her. She could see her ass and pristine mountain pussy perfectly.

 _"No don't do that! What are you thinking Lucy!"_ shouted Wendy internally.

"Yeah we just got back not to long ago," said Carla.

"That would have been nice to know," said Lucy as she bent over to pick up some clothes.

 _"Gahhh what are you trying to do to me Lucy?"_ screamed Wendy mentally.

"Well come in," said Lucy as she picked up some clothes before going to put them in the dirt bin.

Wendy watched as Lucy went over to the bin and put the clothing inside it.

 _"Put some clothes on already!"_ shouted Wendy internally as she nodded her head at Lucy. _"Don't just go walking around in all of your glory."_

Wendy and Carla walked in a little farther and Carla looked around the place as Wendy continued to look at Lucy. Wendy watched as Lucy turned around and then walked towards where her bed is at. Her breast bouncing as she did.

 _"So nice,"_ thought Wendy. 

Lucy then fell onto her bed before moving her body so she was laying on her stomach with her legs together her arms at her side and her face in the pilllow. Wendy could see Lucy's pristine pussy right in front of her as well as her ass. 

 _"What the? Don't just walk around in all of your glory and lay down,"_ thought Wendy.

Wendy felt a twitch and looked down to see her penis twitching under her dress. She started to feel herself getting bigger as the bulge under her skirt got bigger. Wendy looked back up at Lucy before sniffing the air.

 _"Virgin,"_ thought Wendy. _"S-S-So vulnerable."_

Wendy's eyes turned to slits and she turned and looked at Carla. Carla point at Lucy and nodded her head. Wendy turned back and looked at Lucy before sniffing the air.

"You can sit down," said Lucy not looking up.

Wendy nodded her head before she walked over to Lucy's bed and then climbed on top of it. Lucy didn't say anything and Wendy looked at her for a moment before moving herself over Lucy's thighs. Wendy looked down at Lucy and wondered if Lucy thought she was going to give her a back massage or something. Well whatever it didn't matter. Wendy was going to make Lucy all hers one way or the other. There was no way in hell she was going to let her die. Wendy was going to mark her as hers completely. Wendy turned and looked at Carla again who nodded her head at her. Carla knew that this was for Lucy's own good and Wendy needed this. Wendy turned back around and a smirk appeared on her face as the scent of Lucy hit her nose.

Wendy pulled her dress up over her head before throwing it backwards over her should. It landed on the floor at the edge of Lucy's bed. Wendy's body completely revealed itself to the air. Her small breast with perky nipple pointing out in the cold air. She was sporting an impressive twelve inches long and ten inches thick penis completely errect with big balls ready for entrance. Wendy was positioned in just the right place so that when she goes down she will go inside Lucy at the same time as she is able to hold her down by her arms. There was no room for second guessing herself. She was going to do this. Without another thought Wendy fell onto Lucy and entered her as she grabbed her hands and held her down in one go.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Lucy in pain and shock as she felt something huge rip through her pussy quickly.

Lucy could feel liquid running down her inner thighs and tried moving her hands, but they was pinned to the bed. Lucy turned her head and looked at who it was confused.

"W-W-Wendy?" questioned Lucy confused with slight tears in the coner of her eyes.

"Silence!" shouted Wendy in authority.

Lucy turned and look at Carla that was just floating there watching.

"C-C-Carla," said Lucy. "P-P-Please I-I-It hurts."

"Just do as she said Lucy," said Carla. "It is for your own good. We will explain later."

Lucy looked confused wondering what she meant by that, but it wasn't like she didn't want this to begin with. She was just confused about whatever entered her pussy. Lucy nodded her head at Carla before laying it down. Wendy continued to lay on top of her with her body pressed against her. Her knees on both sides of Lucy's thighs while her feet held Lucy's legs in place. Wendy's hands holding down Lucy's arms while her perky nipples poked into Lucy's back. Wendy did not wait for Lucy to get use to her penis inside her. She started moving in and out of Lucy fast and hard. Lucy had more tears in the corner of her eyes as she continued to feel the pain as Wendy continue to go in and out of her.

"I'll go keep an eye out," said Carla.

Wendy grunted as she heard that, but didn't reply as she continued to go in and out of Lucy moving the bed some as she did. Carla went over to the window to keep an eye out for anyone coming. She knew she really didn't need to, because Wendy would already know if someone was on there way. She just wanted to be of help to Wendy during her problem is all. Wendy just continued to pound Lucy's pussy relentlessly while holding her down so she couldn't move. Her big balls smacking against Lucy's pussy as she did. After some time Lucy started to feel pleasure instead of pain as Wendy continued to go in and out of her.

"Ahhhh... mmmm... guahhhh," moaned Lucy enjoying the pleasure.

Wendy smirked at hearing Lucy moaning as she dominated her pussy.

"Whimper Lucy now!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy complied with Wendy's demands as she started whimpering every time she felt pleasure instead of moaning. Wendy smirked at hearing it as she continued to fuck Lucy's pussy hard and fast. As she continued Wendy felt Lucy cum and smirked at it, but continued without slowing down as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy. Lucy continued to whimper as Wendy continued to go in and out of her.

As Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's pussy fast and hard she felt Lucy cum a couple more times and smirked as she felt it. Wendy was now sweating and her sweat was dripping off her body and onto Lucy's marking her with her scent. Lucy continued to whimper as Wendy wanted as she felt pleasure and herself cum and Wendy smirked as she did. Wendy could feel herself getting closer to cumming as her penis pulsed inside Lucy. Wendy continued her domination a few more time as she dominated Lucy's pussy hard and fast before shoving herself deeply inside Lucy and cumming shooting off wave after wave of cum inside her. Wendy grunted as she started cumming inside Lucy and Lucy whimpered before she came again. Wendy continued to stay still inside Lucy as she continued to fill her pussy.

"Don't move!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head as she said that and Wendy let go of her arms, moved the top part of herself up before pulling out of Lucy while still cumming. Her penis popped out of Lucy's tight wet pussy before shooting light blue cum in the air. Most of it landing all over on Lucy covering her with her cum while some of it landed on the bed. Wendy continued to cum as she made sure every inch of Lucy was covered with it from her head down to her ass. Once she was sure every inch of it was covered she then turned still cumming getting some of it on the bed and then covered every inch of Lucy's lower body with her light blue cum. Wendy was still cumming after she covered Lucy completely with her cum marking her more with her scent making Lucy hers. Wendy then turned around and shoved herself back into Lucy's pussy deeply as she grabbed her arms again. Wendy stayed like that for some time as she continued to cum.

Lucy was confused as she felt Wendy covering her in her light blue cum. She didn't know what Wendy was trying to do covering her with it, but continued to remain still as Wendy did what she wanted. Lucy wasn't against it at all, but it was confusing to say the least. Lucy seen Wendy's penis as well while she was making sure to cover her completely from head to toe. She was surprised to see it as Wendy was not small by no standards, but also excited at the same time. When Wendy was done covering her Lucy then felt her shove herself back inside her pussy while holding her down. Lucy whimpered for Wendy as she did and she seen Wendy smirk as she did. Once Wendy felt herself stop she then pulled out of Lucy and got up before looking down at her.

"Turn around now!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy demanded and rolled over onto her back as she looked at Wendy. Wendy smirked as she did so and then Wendy moved herself over her chest before she sat down. She then took her hands and pressed Lucy's breasts together firmly, but not to the point of crushing them. Then she rammed her hips forwards shoving her penis between them her penis coming out near Lucy's mouth. Lucy whimpered as she did and Wendy smirked at hearing it. Wendy continued to ram her hips in and out of between Lucy's breasts. She groaned at the pleasure of Lucy's wonderful tits. They wasn't to soft or hard. They was firm, but yet soft as well. This continued for some time before Wendy shoved her penis forwards again one last time and started cumming again. She stood up and stepped back as she started covering the top part of the front of Lucy from her head to her stomach. Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to get any inside, but continued to lay still as Wendy continued to cover ever inch of her with her light blue cum. Once Wendy was done covering the top part she then turned and covered the bottom half of Lucy's front. Then Wendy turned back around before she firmly smashed Lucy's breasts together.

"Open your mouth now!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy whimpered before opening her mouth as Wendy wanted. Wendy then shoved her penis between Lucy's breast and sending a good amount of her penis into Lucy's mouth where she stayed still. Lucy could feel Wendy's cum run into her mouth and started swallowing it. She was actually forced to swallow it not that Lucy was complaining Wendy tasted really good. Once Wendy stopped cumming she then pulled out of Lucy's mouth. Lucy still had her eyes shut.

"Wendy she needs to be able to see," said Carla.

Wendy grunted as Carla said that before replying with authority, "Bring her a wet whip."

"Yes Wendy right away," said Carla bowing before going to go get a wet whip.

While Carla did that Wendy stood climbed off of Lucy and got up. Lucy however stayed there and waited for Wendy to say what she wanted next. Carla came back with the wet whip a moment later.

"Here Lucy take this wet whip and clean your face," said Carla holding out a wet whip.

Lucy however didn't move as she laid there and Carla looked a little worried before turning to Wendy.

"Clean your face," said Wendy with authority.

Lucy nodded her head before moving her hand around, but without being able to see it wasn't easy. Carla had to put the wet whip in her hand. Lucy then brought it to her face before cleaning it. Carla handed her new once as she needed them. Once her face was clean Lucy opened her eyes and continued to lay there.

"Alright that is good enough," said Wendy.

"Yes Wendy as you say," said Carla bowing.

Lucy was confused with Carla's actions, but decided to wait as they said they would explain later.

"Stand up now!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did so climbing out of the bed and stood up. Wendy's cum dripping down her body along with Wendy's and her sweat. Lucy continued to look at Wendy.

"Turn around!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head and turned around facing the window with her back to Wendy. Wendy walked up two her before picking her up by her thighs with her hands. Lucy was surprised by Wendy's strength, but it was understandable. Lucy's back was leaning back into Wendy. Lucy could feel Wendy's nipples poking against her back as well as Wendy's small breasts. Lucy's thighs and pussy just in the right place so Wendy could enter her again. 

"Get the window!" order Wendy.

"Yes Wendy," said Carla bowing before going and opening the window.

Lucy's face blushed embarrassed as she seen that and Carla turned and looked at her seeing her blush. She looked at Lucy confused for a moment before moving out of the way. Wendy walked towards the window carrying Lucy.

"Put you hands on the frame!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy demanded and put her hands on the window. Wendy smirked before she moved back and forth trying to put herself back into Lucy. Lucy whimpered as Wendy's penis rubbed her clit a few times before whimpering again as Wendy finally entered her. Wendy's heavy breathing against her back as she grunted when she entered Lucy. Wendy did not wait as she started ramming in and out of Lucy's pussy fast and hard sending her penis in and out of Lucy. Wendy continued to grunt and groan as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy with her pussy on display.

"You like being dominated by a little girl?" questioned Wendy.

"Ahhhh... mmmm... Yes Wendy I...ohhhh love it!" shouted Lucy. "DOMINATE ME WENDY! DOMINATE ME WITH THAT BIG THICK PENIS!"

"OH YES LUCY!" shouted Wendy. "I'M GOING TO DOMINATE YOU AND MAKE YOU ALL MINE! I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE HAVE YOU! I'M GOING TO MARK YOU AS MINE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DRIPPING WET! NOW WHIMPER WHILE I DOMINATE YOUR TIGHT WET PUSSY!"

Lucy did as Wendy demanded and whimpered as Wendy continued to dominate her pussy sending her penis deeply inside of her and then back out. She was confused about what Wendy meant about not going to let anyone have you and mark you as mine, but the other parts Wendy said turned her on as as shiver of pleasure and excitment went through her. She would be glad to be all Wendy's and to have her make her dripping wet. As Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's pussy there was a glow before Loke appeared. Loke was shoked at seeing Wendy fucking Lucy by the window with her hands on the frame as she sent her penis in and out of her grunting, groaning, panting, and breathing heavily as she did.

"Wendy what you think your doing!?" shouted Loke angry.

"Shut up!" ordered Wendy turning her head and narrowing her eyes at him.

Loke's anger faded into shock as he seen Wendy's slitted eyes and the fact that she ordered him to shut up.

"Loke this is for Lucy's own good," said Carla.

Loke blinked confused and turned and looked at Carla.

"What you mean for her own good?" asked Loke.

"We will explain later," said Carla. "Just trust us."

"Fine, but I want an explaination for this later," said Loke.

Wendy grunted, but did not reply as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy. Loke was confused and turned and looked at Carla.

"Is that a yes or no?" questioned Loke.

"That's a yes," said Carla.

"Good," said Loke nodding his head.

"Loke don't say anything to anyone until we explain first," said Carla.

"I wasn't thinking of doing so," said Loke before disappearing in a gold light.

Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's pussy and could hear and feel her dripping with wetness. Wendy smirked as she felt and heard Lucy's wet pussy dripping as she continued to dominate her. Wendy's was sweating and so was Lucy. Wendy's sweat matching the same light blue color of her cum. Wendy also felt Lucy cum three times as well and smirked at it. After some time Wendy felt herself start to pulse inside Lucy and Lucy whimpered as she felt it.

"You want this?" asked Wendy.

"YES GIVE IT TO ME!" shouted Lucy. "DOMINATE MY TIGHT WET PUSSY! POUR YOUR CUM IN ME!"

"OH YES LUCY THAT IS WHAT I'LL DO!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy contined to dominate Lucy's pussy a few more times before shoving herself deeply into Lucy and shooting off wave after wave of cum again. Wendy smirked as she felt Lucy cum again as she started cumming and she whimpered as she did. Wendy continued to hold her tightly in Lucy as she continued cumming and when she was pleased enough she then pulled out of her and let Lucy's legs down quickly before jumping back still cumming. Lucy continued to stand there on wobbly legs as Wendy continued to cover the back side of her from her head to her feet.

"Turn around!" odered Wendy.

Lucy did so and turned around before closing her eyes. Wendy continued to cover her from her head to her toe again with her light blue cum making sure that every inch was covered completely.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did so and got on her knees before opening her mouth. Wendy walked up to her before shoving all twelve inches into her mouth and then pulled back some to let it run across Lucy's tongue. Wendy grabbed Lucy's pigtails and pulled on them as she continued to cum in Lucy's mouth. Lucy just continued to swallow everything Wendy put in her mouth. She also continued to endure the pain of Wendy pulling her hair. Once Wendy was done she then pulled out of Lucy for a moment before sniffing the air. Then she nodded her head pleased and stepped back some before colapsing on the floor exsausted. Her eyes was still slitted at the moment. Carla handed Lucy some more wet whipes to clean her face. Once she was done she looked at Wendy for a moment before asking something.

"Can I take another shower Wendy?" asked Lucy.

Wendy grunted as she asked that, but did not replay as she continued to try to catch her breath. Lucy already heard Carla say to Loke that meant yes so she got up and went to the bathroom to take another shower and get cleaned up. She was in there for a good long time and while she was in there Wendy came down from her dragon slayer mating before gloomliness appeared over her head. Carla handed her some whipes and Wendy cleaned what she could off her, but knew she needed a shower as well. When Lucy came out she looked at Wendy and Wendy looked at her before turning her head and looking away as gloomliness appared on her head. Lucy was worried, but decided it might be a good idea for Wendy to take a shower or bath first.

"You want to take a shower or bath Wendy?" asked Lucy.

Wendy nodded her head as Lucy asked that.

"Go ahead," said Lucy.

Wendy got up and headed for the bathroom with her head down.

"I'll get your clothes," said Carla.

Wendy nodded her head before going in the bathroom. Carla flew over and grabbed Wendy's clothes before flying into the bathroom. Then she came back out closing the door. after that Carla walked over to the table and climbed up on the chair and looked down at the table or floor. Lucy sat down at the table as well and looked at Carla worried, but didn't say anything at the moment. A glow appeared before Loke appeared and looked at Lucy and Carla.

"Lucy are you alright?" asked Loke worried.

"Not right now Loke," said Lucy putting her hand up.

Loke looked at Carla before looking back at Lucy and nodding his head. He then went over to the table and pulled out a chair next to Lucy and sat down in it. Loke looked around before looking at Lucy.

"Where is she?" asked Loke.

"Taking a shower or bath," said Lucy.

Loke nodded his head and everyone sat there and waited silently. Wendy was in the bathroom for some time as everyone continued to sit there. Lucy got up and Loke watch as she went and made some drinks before coming back. She passed one to Loke who took it and then handed one to Carla.

"Here Carla," said Lucy holding out the glass.

"No thanks," said Carla shaking her head.

Lucy looked at her worried, but didn't press on it as she sat the glass down in front of Carla. Then Lucy sat down in the chair before taking a drink. Loke looked at Lucy wondering why she didn't seem to be effected by this. Soon they heard the bathroom door open and turned and looked over to see Wendy come out with her head down looking at the floor. Loke couldn't see what her eyes looked like at the moment. Wendy walked over to the table before pulling the chair out and sat down as she looked down at the table. Silence continued to be deafing and the only sound that could be heard was Lucy and Lucy drinking.

"Here Wendy," said Lucy putting a glass in front of her and breaking the silence.

Wendy pushed the glass away and looked back down at the table. Lucy was worried as she looked at Wendy.

"So Wendy why do you have a penis?' asked Lucy.

"I was born with it," said Wendy.

Loke was surprised, but Lucy seemed to take it as she nodded her head.

"So tell me what was this all about?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, Loke," said Wendy not looking up. "Tell me what do you know about dragon slayer mating?"

"Dragon slayer mating?" asked Loke and Lucy confused.

"Dragon slayer is a lost magic," said Loke. "So I don't know much about it."

"Same here," said Lucy.

"Every dragon slayer has a mate," said Wendy. "When a dragon slayer meets their mate they get a shock that runs from their feet to their head like a bolt of lightning and their heart races fast. Dragon slayer mating is when a dragon slayer experiences the urge to dominate their mate. The dragon slayer takes their mate as theirs and in order to do this they mark their mate. The urge to dominate is stronger when their mate is in danger."

"Wait are you saying I'm your mate Wendy?" asked Lucy.

Wendy nodded her head at Lucy. Lucy smiled as she put a hand on her chest, but Loke was surprised before remembering something she said.

"Wait you said the urge to dominate is stronger when their mate is in danger," said Loke.

"What, but I was in no danger was I?" asked Lucy confused.

"Like I said every dragon slayer has a mate," said Wendy. "They can run into a lot of people and still not get the same feeling as they do with their mate. If another dragon slayer attempts to take another dragon slayers mate then the mate that belongs to the dragon slayer that the other dragon slayer took will die."

"Wait then that means that you was worried Natsu would take me," said Lucy.

Wendy nodded her head as she said that. Loke looked shocked and angry. If Natsu would have took Lucy then Lucy would have died.

"Would be nice if Natsu didn't barge into my place all the time," said Lucy sighing.

"It not so simple," said Wendy. "Mira has a spare key to your apartment and lends that key to the others in Team Natsu."

"WHAT!?" roared Loke in anger. "They are putting Lucy's life in danger!"

Loke was about to go beat the hell out of Mira and the others in Team Natsu, but was stopped by Wendy.

"Loke this is Lucy's choice," said Wendy. "If she wants the others to know or not. Don't go making things harder for her."

Loke stopped and looked back at Wendy before sighing and calming down. Wendy stayed with her head down.

"What about you don't you got any say in this?" asked Lucy.

"I think I already gave up that right," said Wendy as gloomliness appeared on her head.

Lucy went over to Wendy and took her hand, "Why do you say that Wendy?"

"I dominate you," said Wendy. "I took you as mine and covered you in my scent. Your probably scared of me or angry at me now."

"Why would I be angry or scared of you?" asked Lucy. "Didn't you hear what I said Wendy when you was dominating me?"

Wendy looked up at Lucy shocked as she heard her say that.

"You actually love me dominating you?" asked Wendy shocked as Lucy nodded her head, "But Why?"

Carla looked up as she heard that confused. Lucy went over to her desk and opened it before taking out a picture. Then she came back and put the picture on the table infront of Wendy. Wendy and Carla looked at it before looking up at Lucy confused.

"I have loved you for awhile now Wendy," said Lucy. "I didn't quiet exspect to tell it to you like this, but yes I do. I never liked Natsu like that. Don't get me wrong I liked him as a friend and a guild member, but I never once thought of him like that. I have always been interested in girls, but not any girls. Girls that look young."

Wendy's eyes widen in surpise as she looked at Lucy before she started to cry. Carla was crying happy as well. Loke looked shocked and surpised as he looked at Lucy.

"W-W-Why didn't you tell me?" asked Loke.

"I was scared," said Lucy. "I didn't know what people would think about me if I told anyone. I was scared of Wendy rejecting me as well."

"I would never think differently of you Lucy," said Loke.

"I would never reject you Lucy," said Wendy. "Ever since the first time I seen you I knew you was my mate. I didn't say anything because I was scared of what you would say. I wasn't even sure if you liked girls or not. It didn't help that I had Natsu in the way and Mira did little to help the situation either. Once I turned thirteen is when I started experiencing dragon slayer mating and the urge to dominate. I was scared you would be scared of me. So I started taking missions by myself."

Lucy went over to Wendy and hugged her.

"I will never be scared of you," said Lucy, "and you saved my life Wendy."

"That is right," said Loke. "If not for you Lucy could have died."

Wendy smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy brushed them before remembering something Wendy said.

"Wait you said you took me as yours by marking me," said Lucy. "What did you mean Wendy?"

"Marking someone to be yours is leaving their scent on you," said Wendy. "Sweat, cum. All of it adds up to scent."

"You said that a dragon slayer wants to mark their mate," said Lucy. "Then why did you have me wash it off?"

"Even if you wash it off the scent is still on you," said Wendy.

"Then that means the others would notice," said Lucy worried.

"That depends," said Wendy. "If a dragon slayer has found their mate and fallen in love then they won't be effected. Sometimes some dragon slayers disappear during dragon slayer mating for awhile before coming back if they don't want to do anything with their mate or are to scared. If they haven't found their mate or are too stupid though then they most likely will notice."

"Then that means Natsu will notice," said Loke.

"Most likely," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Well I guess we will have to deal with it as it comes," said Lucy before turning and looking at the bed. "I better get this place cleaned up."

"I'll help you with that," said Wendy. "With my dragon slayer senses it will be a good thing, but first Lucy tell me what you had in mind to tell me how you felt about me?"

"Oh I was just going to take you shopping, then to lunch, then to the park, and later out to dinner before telling you," said Lucy looking back at Wendy.

"That actually sounds fun, but I have to be careful what clothing I wear," said Wendy.

"Why you always wore a dress before?" questioned Carla making Wendy pout.

"Wendy," said Lucy.

"Yes?" questioned Wendy.

"I do hope that it's not going to be dominating all the time," said Lucy.

"No just most of the time," said Wendy. "Can't help it. It's part of being a dragon slayer."

"Well as long as sometime normal," said Lucy. "Now then Wendy lets get this place cleaned if you don't mind helping."

"Lucy do you want me to tell the other spirits about this?" asked Loke.

Lucy looked unsure so she turned and looked at Wendy.

"Yes Loke please do, but make sure they say nothing to Fairy Tail or try to attack them," said Wendy. "As for Lucy being a lesbian though that is up to her."

"Go ahead Loke as long as they keep it to themselves," said Lucy.

"Will do," said Loke nodding his head before going back to the spirit world.

The rest of the day was spent on cleaning up the apartment, but Lucy still wanted to perserve Wendy's scent so she made sure that her scent was still around by asking Wendy. Now with the house smelling like cleaning products and Lucy and Wendy's scent they was finished. They even did the laundry and made sure the bed was cleaned up. After all that Lucy then went towards the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Wendy, Carla do you want fish?" asked Lucy.

"Yes please as long as it's cooked," said Carla.

"Yes Lucy," said Wendy.

Lucy then went about making food for her, Wendy, and Carla to enjoy before bring it to the table and setting it down. Then they all sat down and started eating. As they ate Wendy said something to Lucy.

"Lucy I think we might want to change the locks tomorrow," said Wendy. "Or maybe I should just beat the heck out of Mira and get the key from her."

"Whatever way you want to do it Wendy," said Lucy. "Just be safe though."

After dinner Lucy was ready to go to bed so she got into her night clothing and then came out and was heading to her bed. Wendy and Carla seeing this started heading towards the apartment door with Wendy sporting gloomliness over her head.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Lucy.

Wendy and Carla turned around confused.

"You already marked me as yours so there is no need to leave at all," said Lucy.

Wendy smiled as she said that.

"Thanks I was kind of worried about Natsu breaking in again," said Wendy.

"Same here," said Lucy. "Which is why I don't sleep undressed."

"Please do tonight," said Wendy. "If Natsu shows up. Well let's say he's going to be experiencing a new kind of pain."

Lucy shivered at whatever sinister idea Wendy had thought of to make Natsu feel pain. She nodded her head and got up before getting undress and then climbing in the bed towards to wall. Wendy pouted and Lucy noticed it.

"Something wrong Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"Well I would have liked to be behind you, but circumstances calls for sacrifices," said Wendy.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Lucy.

"Sounds good," said Wendy coming over and getting undressed and then climbing into the bed.

"Do you think you should be getting undressed Wendy?" asked Lucy worried.

"Who cares if Natsu sees me," said Wendy. "Once I'm done he won't even want to say a word about it to anyone."

"I'll keep your feet warm," said Carla.

"Thanks Carla," said Lucy smiling.

Wendy, Lucy, and Carla laid in bed for some time and Lucy had her eyes shut. She wasn't asleep though as she continued to lay there. Carla couldn't sleep either as she continued to get up kneed the bed and then circle it before laying back down. She would even some times stop and look at Wendy to ask her if Natsu is coming. Wendy continued to wait for Natsu to come by listening to everyone doing their usual activities in the guild. There was some mention about Lucy here and there, but nothing to worry about. At least that was until Mira open her mouth to Natsu and asked him why Lucy isn't back yet.

"Grrrrr," said Wendy growling.

"Something wrong Wendy?" asked Lucy. 

"That trouble making match making wannabe," said Wendy annoyed. "She just had to ask Natsu why Lucy wasn't at the guild. Now he's on his way here with Happy."

"Are the others coming?" asked Carla worried.

"No if they was I'd have to hurry and get dressed," said Wendy. "Thankfully that's not the case."

Everyone remained in their place waiting as Natsu got there. Lucy remained acting like she was sleep and Carla continued to look at the window while laying down at the foot of the bed. It wasn't much long when Wendy got out of the bed and then made sure the blankets was normal. Then she got by the wall next to the window and waited. It wasn't much longer after that Natsu slide the window open.

"It smells in here," said Natsu as Wendy smirked satisfied.

"What it smell like Natsu?" asked Happy confused.

"There is still that smell of vanilla and strawberries, but there is another smell like spring fresh beeze," said Natsu. "Maybe it's just the air or the wind. Let's go Happy."

Natsu climbed into the window and then Happy flew in. Wendy moved so that Happy could see her. Happy's eyes widen as he looked at Wendy while Natsu was closing the window. Wendy's eyes was slits and she looked pissed.

"W-W-Wendy why are you naked and why do you have a penis?" questioned Happy confused.

Natsu gasped as he heard that and stopped shutting the window before he even got it a little down. He then turned and looked around the room, but as soon as his eyes landed on Wendy she threw a kick out kicking him in the balls. Natsu dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks squirming around and yelling in pain as Happy's eyes widen in shock.

"AHHHHHHHH MY BALLLLLLS!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy cringed at hearing that, but remainded acting like she was sleeping still.

"N-N-Nat...!" shouted Happy worried, but was cut off from finishing that.

Happy was plucked out of the air by the throat by Wendy.

"I have every right to be here," said Wendy. "Lucy is my mate and I will not let you or anyone else have her! You however Natsu are probably to stupid to know what a mate is though and what it means! Now get out of here!"

Wendy then let go of Happy who started choking for air with a pale face. He quickly grabbed Natsu and flew out of the window in a hurry. Wendy almost killed him by choking him. Wendy went to the window and yelled out of it at them.

"AND DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH CAN'T HAVE KIDS PERMENATLY AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THAT KEY EITHER!" shouted Wendy.

A shiver ran up both Natsu and Happy's back spin as she gave them that threat. Happy has never ever seen Wendy's eyes like that before and it scared him. To farther her point of anger across Wendy slammed the window shut, but not enough to make the glass break. Wendy then locked the window, closed the blinds, and then she turned around and walked back over to the bed. She crawled back in it before crawling overtop of Lucy who moved towards the outside and got behind Lucy. Then she laided back down and wrapped her arms around Lucy's arms pulling her and pinning her close to her body as she wrapped her legs around Lucy's before shoving herself inside Lucy. Lucy welcomed it happily and laid their as Wendy continued to pant and breath heavily. As this continued Wendy started sweating making her sweat drip off of her and onto Lucy. Wendy didn't move in and out of Lucy at all and it wasn't needed either as she continued to pour her cum into Lucy while she laid there. Even far after she came and so did Lucy she continued to remain inside her. Carla was already out as this continued ignoring it and finally getting some peaceful and restful sleep. Wendy drifted off to sleep still inside Lucy holding her in place while breathing heavily, panting, and sweating. Lucy turned her head and looked at the little petite girl.

"Mark me all you want Wendy," said Lucy smiling. "I'll be happy to take it."

Wendy woke up in the early morning to see that Lucy was still in her arms and covered in her sweat from overnight with herself still inside her. She wanted to give Lucy as good wake up call and started filling Lucy's pussy up with more cum as she continued to pant and breath heavily. Lucy shot awake immediate at feeling the liquid flowing into her before smiling happily.

"Morning my mate," said Wendy.

"Morning to you to Wendy," said Lucy.

"Enjoying me marking you over night?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah anytime you want Wendy," said Lucy. "You did mark me like five times last night."

"Your probably going to want to heal her Wendy from the soreness," said Carla.

"That would be apreciated if you do," said Lucy.

"I'll do that after I mark you," said Wendy.

They continued to lay there in the early morning before sunrise as Wendy continued to pour her cum into Lucy without moving her hips or any part of her body.

"How are you coming without moving?" questioned Lucy confused.

"I'm a dragon slayer and as an animal we have the ability to cum without moving," said Wendy.

"Then why did you move last time?" asked Lucy.

"To hopefully please you," said Wendy.

This continued for a little while longer before Wendy felt herself stop. Then she pulled out of Lucy and sighed as she moved her arms and legs away allowing Lucy to move. Wendy then put her hands up as they glowed sky blue and then she put them over Lucy's back. Lucy felt her soreness being lifted and even her backache from her big tits was healed as well.

"That feels much better," said Lucy. "Your seriously large."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Wendy.

"No, but it does make it sore after awhile," said Lucy. "I been meaning to ask Wendy. Is your cum light blue because your a sky dragon slayer?"

"Partially," said Wendy. "The other reason is because it holds my scent and magic."

Lucy nodded her head and got up as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm coming too," said Wendy.

Wendy got up and went after her as Carla stretched and yawned and then smiled as she looked out the window.

"Today is truely a nice day," said Carla.

Wendy and Lucy took their showers together cleaning each other and Wendy used her nose to make sure they was cleaned properly, but still with her scent on Lucy. After they was done they got out, got dressed, got something to eat, and then went out the door with Carla to the guild.

When they got to the guild Wendy looked at it as Lucy stood there smiling waiting to see if anyone would say anything. Wendy looked to be in thought at the moment before nodding her head. She then used her sky dragon slayer magic to blow the doors open making them hit the wall. Everyone turned and looked before looking surprised to see it was Lucy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Well that is a new way of opening doors," said Wendy.

Everyone sweet dropped at hearing that.

"Hey fire brain your crazy attics are rubbing off on Wendy!" shouted Gray at Natsu.

"What you call me pervy popsicle?" questioned Natsu butting heads with Gray.

"That is so manly," said Elfman.

Wendy turned and looked at him, "I am a girl."

"Oh... ummmm," said Elfman thinking. "That is so girlly."

Everyone burst into laughter at hearing that and Elfman looked embarrassed. Wendy, Lucy and Carla walked through the guild heading towards the bar counter. They both passed by Natsu and Gray who avoided them. Natsu was acting normal, but Wendy and Lucy both new that he was hurting. He maybe a dragon slayer, but getting kicked in the balls by a dragon slayer no less will still hurt any male. Wendy looked around the guild as she started saying morning, but what she was really doing was checking if anyone noticed Lucy's scent.

"Morning Lisanna," said Wendy.

"Morning Lisanna," said Lucy and Carla.

"Morning to you too Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Lisanna smiling.

"Morning Levy," said Wendy walking up to her table with Lucy and Carla.

"Morning Levy," said Lucy and Carla.

"Morning to you too Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Levy.

Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, Droy, and Jet at that table and didn't even react at all to Lucy's scent. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla then went on there way to the next people to great to.

"Morning Cana," said Wendy.

"Morning Cana," said Lucy and Carla.

"Morning to you all as well Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Cana looking up.

Wendy, Lucy, and Carla walked over to where Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen was at. Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen was the only ones that looked at them confused.

"Morning Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus," said Wendy.

"Morning Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus," said Lucy and Carla.

Laxus just grunted, but didn't reply and didn't react to Lucy's scent at all either.

"Morning Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

Mira continued to watch this confused wondering why they was going around saying good morning to everyone, but shrugged it off as them just greeting everyone happily. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla made their way two the bar counter where Makarov and Mira was at. Mira didn't see it, but Wendy's eyes turned to slits again as she looked at her before going back to normal. Makarov didn't catch it as he had his back to them and neither did Mavis who was looking down from above around the room. She was looking in a different direction then Wendy and Lucy before moving around the guild again. 

"Morning, Master," said Wendy.

"Morning, Master," said Lucy and Carla.

Makarov turned and smiled at them before replying.

"A good morning to you too Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Makarov smiling.

Makarov then went back to drinking his drink at the bar.

"Good morning to you, First Master," said Wendy looking up.

"Good Morning to you, First Master," said Lucy and Carla.

"Good morning to you too Wendy, Lucy, and Carla," said Mavis smiling down at them before her eyes narrowed.

Wendy noticed this and her eyes turned to slits as she continued to look up at her. Mavis' eyes widden at seeing that and Wendy's eyes went back to normal. Makarov looked up to see Mavis seem surprised by something.

"Something wrong First Master?" asked Makarov.

Mavis' eyes went back to normal as everyone else looked up at her. Wendy continued to look at her.

"No nothing," said Mavis. "Just was spacing out is all."

Makarov sighed as she said that and everyone went back to normal. Natsu knew better though as he fought with Gray his eyes looked over at Wendy, Lucy, and Carla. Happy knew better as well as he looked over at Wendy, Lucy, and Carla. Even though they knew they never did say anything. Wendy and Lucy sat down on the stools by the bar counter and Carla flew up and landed on the bar. Mira turned and looked at them.

"So Lucy what you doing today?" asked Mira, "and why was you not back at the guild last night?"

Everyone turned and looked to see what Lucy would say.

"Going shopping," said Lucy answering the first question.

Mira was about to say something, but was cut off by Wendy.

"Oh shopping can I go Lucy?" asked Wendy.

Mira went to say something again, but was cut off this time by Lucy.

"Sure Wendy," said Lucy nodding her head at her.

Mira went to say something again, but this time she was cut off by Erza.

"Oh a day out huh?" asked Erza coming up behind Lucy and Wendy.

"Sorry can't have to many people going," said Lucy.

"Yeah wouldn't want any property damage," said Wendy.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Erza. "I'll make sure everyone stays in line."

"That's what I'm worried about the most," said Wendy smiling. "You have a tendency to go overboard."

Erza looked down as gloomliness appeared over her head. Being told off by a little girl is depressing, but when it's true it's even more depressing. Erza sighed before going over to her table and sitting down. Mira went to say something again, but was cut off.

"Should we get going Wendy and Carla?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah lets go!" cheered Wendy happily as she jumped down from the bar counter.

Lucy got up as well and started walking to the guild doors. Wendy right beside her as they went. Mira went to say something again as they got to the door, but was cut off again.

"Coming Wendy," said Carla flying up and over at them before they all walked out the doors.

"She never answered my second question," said Mira sighing.

"Just leave it be Mira," said Mavis. "Sometimes people want to come to the guild and sometimes they don't. Everyone has bad days."

Everyone nodded how true that was and went back to what they was doing even Mira. Natsu and Gray went back to fighting like it was ordinary and Happy went back to cheering on Natsu.

The next day everyone was doing their usual activities when the guild door blew open and crashed into the wall again. Everyone turned around and looked before their eyes widen in their mouths hung open. Some of the men having nosebleeds to go along with it. Wendy had on her usual outfit, but along with it came new accessories. Wendy now had a pear of gold earings with a navy blue gem in it as well as a choker necklace made of gold with blue gems in it, but it wasn't Wendy that everyone was gawking at. No it was who was next to Wendy that they was gawking at and getting nosebleeds. You see Wendy wanted to show off her mate. That's right it was Lucy, but Lucy was not wearing her usual outfit. She was wearing a strapless black short dress that came down to the top of the thighs. Just barely enough to cover her ass. If Lucy bent over just slightly her ass and pussy would be on display to everyone. The top part showed of enough skin from one side of Lucy's shoulder to the other and the dress was held up by Lucy's breasts. There was also a good amount of cleavage being shown as well. The dress was decorated with gold in places as well. Coming with the dress was a matching pair of dress shoes. To top this off Lucy was sporting silver earings with gold gems in them. Add that up with her golden hair and her amazing body and you got someone that will turn heads. Carla also got a new outfit as well, but it was just another dress. Wendy and Lucy continued to hold their smiles as they seen everyone gawking and some getting nosebleeds.

Lucy and Wendy made their way to the bar counter. As everyone continued to gawk at them. Mavis just seemed to enjoy the sight at the moment as she was looking around at all the men that had nose bleeds.

"Good morning," said Lucy, Wendy, and Carla.

No one replied though, but Lucy, Wendy, and Carla didn't care as they continued towards the bar counter. Once they got there Wendy climbed up on a stool. Carla flew and got on the bar counter. Lucy sat down on a stool flashing some of the men her ass and pussy as she did. Lucy continued to sit there and wait, but this made Wendy annoyed so she waved a hand in front of Mira's face.

"Hey Mira!" shouted Wendy.

Mira blinked a few times before answer.

"Uhhh yes Wendy?" asked Mira.

"Lucy's waiting to get a milkshake and I want one two," said Wendy.

"Huh? You want a milkshake?" asked Mira confused.

"Yeah why I'm not able to have a strawberry and vanilla milkshake?" asked Wendy tilting her head looking innocent. "Is it a crime?"

"Well no, but I just..." Mira cut herself off before replying again. "I'll get it."

"Thanks," said Wendy smiling as she brought her head back in the correct position.

"L-L-Lucy that dress," stuttered Levy.

Lucy turned and looked at her, "Yeah Levy what about it?"

"Well I-I-It's...." said Levy blushing and going silent.

"Kind of short," said Lisanna blushing as she finishing it while everyone else nodded their heads.

"Awe I liked it," said Lucy pouting. "Even Loke said it looked good."

Some of the men nodded their head in agreement. While the girls just continued to look with wide eyes and blushes.

"I think it looks fine," said Wendy. "If Loke says it looks good then it looks good."

"You think that looks fine?" asked Makarov curious with a tissue over his nose.

"What are you saying it looks bad, Master?" questioned Wendy turning and looking at him tilting her head innocently.

"Well no," said Makarov.

"Well then what is there to complain about?" questioned Wendy. "It's Lucy that will have to wear it not anyone else."

Makarov looked surprised as he heard wise words coming from a little girl.

"When did you become so smart Wendy?" asked Makarov surprised.

"I have always been smart," said Wendy. "Don't tell me you just realized that now."

Makarov blushed embarrassed as she said that. Maybe he's getting to old for this if he couldn't see it. Mira came back with the strawberry milkshakes and sat them down. Wendy smiled at seeing them and Lucy did to before they went about devouring the milkshakes. Wendy took a break from the milkshake.

"This is good," said Wendy.

"Thanks," said Mira.

"I wasn't talking about you Mira," said Wendy. "I was complementing the strawberries and ice cream."

Mira pouted at hearing that, "Well I can always stop making them if that is the case."

"If you want," said Wendy, "I'm sure there is other places to get them."

Gloomliness appeared over Mira's head as she said that, because truthfully Wendy was correct. Wendy went back to eating her strawberry milkshake like it was going out of style. Once she was done she got up and went to the mission board and looked around before grabbing a mission. Then she came back got on the stool and looked at Mira.

"Mira I want to go on this mission," said Wendy holding the paper out.

Mira took it and looked at it before her eyes widen.

"Wendy this is," said Mira surprised.

"Fine," said Wendy reaching over and snatching the paper out of her hands.

Then she got down before walking over to Makarov nearby.

"Master I want to go on this mission," said Wendy waving the mission at him.

Makarov took it and looked at it before approving it and handed it to Wendy. Mira gasped surprised as she looked at Makarov.

"Master?" questioned Mira.

"What? She wanted to do it," said Makarov. "It was on the mission board so she has ever right to do it if she wants."

"Master is right," said Wendy nodding her head. "If I wasn't able to do it then why is it on the mission board and why would they make a mission in the first place?"

Makarov looked at Wendy surprised again as she said that. Lucy got up and went over to the mission board before looking around and then grabbed a mission. She walked over and then handed Makarov the paper.

"Master I'd like to go on this mission," said Lucy.

Makarov took it, looked at it, and nodded his head before giving permission then handed it back to Lucy.

"Thanks, Master," said Lucy.

Lucy started heading to the guild doors with Wendy next to her before Wendy turned around.

"Lets go Carla," said Wendy.

Carla nodded her head before she flew over to Wendy. Erza got up and went up to Lucy.

"Oh so are we going on a mission Lucy?" asked Erza.

"Sorry Erza, but I'm doing this one," said Lucy. "Wouldn't want more property damage."

Erza frowned as she said that, but sighed none the less and went back to her table. Makarov was greatful the last thing he needed was more property damage. Lucy then turned around and walked to the guild doors with Wendy and Carla before going out.

"What mission did Wendy take?" questioned Levy curiously.

"Photo shoot," said Mira as everyone eyes widen.

Mavis had a feeling that Lucy would also be in that photo shoot. How funny it would be when everyone looks at the magazine and sees Lucy in it? Mavis couldn't wait to see their faces.

"What mission did Lucy take?" asked Mira curiously.

"Waitering," said Makarov not speaking more then that.

Lucy actually took the mission for the lesbian only strip club for waitering, but Makarov wasn't going to mention that to anyone. Mavis looked down at him and knew there was more to that. She had a feeling it wasn't just any waitering, but waitering somewhere where there is lesbians.

"She will probaby be busy most of the day then," said Levy as Makarov noded his head.

Everyone went back to their ordinary normal day, well about as normal as Fairy Tail gets anyway. 

A week has went by since that day. Lucy and Wendy was sitting at a table with milkshakes in their hands. Wendy making good on proving that they can get milkshakes somewhere else these milkshakes did not come from Mira. Mira was at the bar with her head down and a gloomliness aura over her head. It seemed Wendy was torturing Mira and to tell you the truth that was exsactly what she was doing. Wendy was pissed at Mira for what she been doing so to get back at her for putting her mates life at risk she decided to get even, but she isn't finished with her yet. No way, but that can wait for another time. Lucy was starting to get a little bigger in the stomach area, but when someone mentioned it Mavis said she most likely gained weight. Most of them bought it except Natsu and Happy that is, but they never said a word. Wendy's threat still ranged in their ears to this very day. Everyone was going about their usual activities except Natsu made sure to keep his and Gray's fighting and name calling at a distance from Wendy, Lucy, and Carla. Carla was even enjoying her own milkshake along with Lucy and Wendy. Makarov was at the bar looking at the newest issue of sorcerer weekly as he wanted to see how well Wendy did in it. He opened it up and flipped a few pages. He took a drink when he flipped to the next page before spitting his drink out all over Mira.

"Master?" questioned Mira confused.

Wendy chuckled internally and so did Carla and Lucy at seeing that. They was smiling and trying hard not to laugh out loud. Mavis however didn't care she burt out laughing anyways and Mira's gloomliness aura came back as she did while cleaning herself off. Makarov turned and looked at Lucy at her table.

"Lucy explain this," said Makarov holding up the magazine.

"Oh well the photographer that was doing the photos seen my dress and wanted to capture it," said Lucy. "So I told him I would. Should I have declined?"

Makarov sighed as she said that before putting the magazine down and flipping through to another page.

"Oh Wendy you did pretty well," said Makarov impressed.

"Thanks, Master," said Wendy.

"Really?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Yeah they got her in her normal outfit that she's been wearing with the earings holding a bear," said Makarov. "See."

Makarov then held up the magazine before moving it around the room for everyone to see. Wendy was in her normal outfit along with the earrings sitting down with her legs out to the side and a bear between her legs pressed up against her private. She was smiling while holding the bear against her tightly. Mavis seen it and thought it was cute. Natsu and Happy seen it and knew that the bear was covering up what was behind it. Basically it was covering up Wendy's penis and balls so no one can see it. Makarov then put the magazine down and turned to another page before smiling again.

"I wasn't exspecting this picture Lucy and Wendy," said Makarov.

Mavis came down and looked at it herself and smiled. Lucy was in the same dress again, but this time Wendy was standing behind Lucy with her arms tight wrapped around her hugging her from behind. Wendy had her head to the side for everyone to see her face with sunglasses on and a smile on her face. Little do they know that behind those sun glasses Wendy's eyes was slitted. They also couldn't tell that Wendy was deeply lodged inside Lucy from behind cumming at the moment without moving. That photo was edited as Lucy came all over the floor during that picture as Wendy poured cum inside of her. Lucy was also dripping with wetness which was also edited. The rest of it was still there because it obviously went unseen.

"That's a good picture Wendy and Lucy," said Mavis looking at them.

"Thanks," said Lucy and Wendy.

"What picture is it?" asked Levy curiously.

Makarov picked up the magazine and moved it around showing everyone. Most of them thought it was pretty cute. Natsu and Happy was not fooled even if they did keep quiet about it. They knew that Wendy was most like inside of Lucy from behind. Mavis knew Lucy was pregnant already as she looked at her belly. Wendy knew that no one was looking except for maybe Natsu and Happy. Everyone else was looking at the picture Makarov was showing everyone. Wendy eyes slitted and she smirked at Mavis as she seen her looking at Lucy's belly.

 _"That's right Mavis,"_ thought Wendy. _"That's my baby."_

Natsu and Happy seen Wendy's eyes and a shiver ran up their spin. Then they looked away. Everyone else agreed it was a good picture even Mira. Wendy could care less what Mira wanted though. After that everyone went back to what they was doing and Makarov went upstairs to his office. Lucy and Wendy was sitting at the table still just looking around and talking with Carla. After some time Makarov came back out of his office and was about to walk up to the railing, but Wendy already heard him and knew what was going on already. So did Lucy and Carla even though they did not hear him come out. About a day or two ago they got caught in the park having sex and got arrested by the magic council, but after explaining themselves and talking to the magic council as well as agreeing to help them they got it overlooked. Wendy stood up before looking back at Makarov. Seeing this Lucy stood up and Carla waited to follow.

"Be right up there Master," said Wendy making everyone look at her confused.

"Wendy how did you?" asked Makarov confused.

"I'm not any ordinary dragon slayer," said Wendy. "I'm a sky dragon slayer and since I have sky dragon slayer magic I'm able to pick up sound through the air even farther then that of any other dragon slayer."

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone.

"So then you already know?" asked Makarov.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head. "The magic council has asked for me and Lucy to do a secret mission for them. They didn't tell you what it was so you have no information reguarding this mission. All they said was that we was to meet up with them to discuss it before going about our mission and that if we chose can bring one person each with us. They have not said when or how long this mission will take us. So it could take us months or even years. This is all that you know about it that they gave you. Does that sound about right, Master?"

"Y-y-yes," said Makarov as his voice cracked.

"We understand Master," said Wendy. "If this is what the magic council has asked then we will do our best."

"That is right Master," said Lucy nodding her head. "We will do what we can and don't worry master we will be fine."

"I-I-I hope so," said Makarov before whiping his eyes. "Now then this is not a goodbye or a fairwell. We will see you both again one day and when that day comes we will welcome you back with open arms. Until then do your best out their and get stronger. Hopefully you two will be protected on your journey and return to us safely."

"Well then we better get going, Master," said Wendy. "We can't keep the magic council waiting."

Makarov nodded his head and Wendy and Lucy started heading towards the guild doors. Lucy and Wendy both looked back as they heard some sobing to see that Makarov was still trying to hold himself from crying. 

"Carla lets go," said Wendy.

Carla nodded her head before she flew over to Wendy's side.

"Secret mission?" questioned Erza.

"One person each?" questioned Natsu surprised.

"H-h-how long will they be gone?" questioned Lisanna as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"What is all this nonsense?" asked Gildarts confused.

"Like I said the magic council has sent for us personally," said Wendy. "Do you think you want to refuse?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and unbelief as they turned and looked at Makarov.

"I-I-It's true," said Makarov as tears started falling. "I-I-I don't even know.... what dangers... I can be sending them.... out into."

"This is crazy," said Gray.

Wendy and Lucy turned around and started walking closer towards the guild doors with Carla following and Wendy opened it.

"L-L-Lucy...Wendy," said Makarov.

Wendy and Lucy turned around and looked up at him to see he had the Fairy Tail sign held up. Lucy and Wendy smiled before they turned around then Wendy through her right hand up in the air and did the sign. Lucy turned around as well before she held her right hand up that had the Fairy Tail mark and gave the Fair Tail sign as well. Then both of them walked out of the guild doors and the guild doors closed behind them. Everyone in Fairy Tail burst into tears along with Makarov at seeing two of their own going out into unknown danger for who knows how long. That was the last time Fairy Tail has seen or heard of Lucy, Wendy, and Carla for a long time.

Mavis however wanted to talk and send Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and the unborn baby off her own way. So when she figured they was far enough away she then appared to them on the street. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla smiled at her.

"You be safe out there you four," said Mavis, "and Wendy you make sure they all stay safe."

"I have every intention of doing just that First Master," said Wendy nodding her head. "I wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Good then," said Mavis nodding her head. "I want to see you all healthy when you get back."

"Yes First Master," said Wendy nodding her head. "Now get going back before everyone starts becoming confused."

Mavis nodded her head at her as she said that before disappearing. Wendy and Lucy looked at each other and smiled.

"Lets go Lucy, Carla," said Wendy

"Yes Wendy," said Lucy nodding her head.

"I'm right behind you both," said Carla.

They then walked off onto their mission.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I could think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, Lucy, and Carla return to Fairy Tail with some surprises. Watch how they deal with these new surprises on the way.

It has been four long years since then and it took the guild a long time to pull themselves together after Wendy, Lucy, and Carla left. The first three years was by far the roughest for them with the Grand Magic Games and other events that took place. The guild remained pretty gloomy for the most part, but they did try to put it all off for the Grand Magic Games. They went through the Grand Magic Game in honor of Wendy, Lucy, and Carla keeping them in their hearts as they did. Even then the gloomliness was still around and Fairy Tail just wasn't the same anymore. Instead of the unusal rowdy and lively guild that it was Fairy Tail became a shadow of it old self as everyone sat around with gloom looks on their heads. Even though Mavis knew most of what was going on she never mentioned anything to anyone no matter how gloomy it was. She knew it wasn't her place to explain anything to everyone. Natsu and Happy also knew about Lucy and Wendy, but they kept their mouths shut because they was still gloomy about them leaving the guild. Natsu and Gray wasn't fighting anymore at all. Levy didnt feel like reading any books and just sat there next to Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and Pantherly. Erza didn't feel like eating strawberry cake as it reminded her of Lucy. Elfman wasn't shouting things about being a man or manly. Cana wasn't drinking alcohol at a table and just sat at a table with her father Gildarts next to her. Mira still contend to the bar, but for the most part no one felt like drinking so she just had her head down on the bar with gloomliness over her head. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen was also effected by this as well as they sat their with gloomliness over their heads. Lisanna had taken it personally hard as well and would burst out in tears every now and then. People going by noticed a big difference in Fairy Tail as it wasn't lively and rowdy like usual, and even the magical council took notice of Fairy Tails change over the last four years as they was not as destructive when going on missions. Only going on mission when nessary for money to take care of themselves and that was all. Makarov was also effected by this as well and had gotten the pictures of Wendy and Lucy that was in the magazine put into picture frames that now sat on the walls in the guild master office.

They tried to follow Wendy, Lucy, and Carla's journey through the sorcerer weekly over the years, but that came back with nothing. Not a single thing was ever mentioned about them at all. It was almost like they just fell right off the face of the earth. The only one that had any knowledge of Wendy, Lucy, and Carla was the Magic Council and even though Makarov has asked them they refused to say anything and only said they will be back someday. This was the only thing that gave Makarov hope of his children returning home safely. That last year things started to get back together slowly and development started to happen around Fairy Tail. Lisanna and Natsu was now together and she was barely showing the signs of pregnancy. Gray and Juvia had now gotten together and Juvia was also barely showing signs of pregnancy as well. Lisanna however was bigger then Juvia though. Elfman and Evegreen has gotten closer with each other, but that is about as far as that went. Laxus found himself looking and glancing at Mira every now and then and even comforted her at times when needed, but he would eventually disappear for a while before coming back. Natsu was to busy to notice anything about Laxus at the moment as he had his own life to deal with. Happy started to become more cheerful, but he was still sad though as Carla was not around. Levy and Gajeel have gotten closer and Gajeel would disappear from times just like Laxus for a while before coming back. Natsu and Gray didn't fight as much anymore, but the did occassally clash against each other every now and then. Makarov continued to do what he always did and with the hope of Wendy, Lucy, and Carla coming home safety. Mavis continued to pray for Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and their baby's safe return. She couldn't wait to see the baby though, but held back her excitement as she didn't want to give anything away.

At the present time everyone was at the guild. Makarov was eating at the bar counter, but he was not drinking alcohol like usual. No he was actualy eating a strawberry and vanilla milkshake. Gray had walked past Natsu and Lisanna which made Natsu growl at him.

"You got a problem fire brain?" questioned Gray.

"Get away from Lisanna pervy popsicle!" shouted Natsu.

"What you call me fiery mouth breather?" questioned Gray butting heads with Natsu.

"You heard what I said ice princess!" shouted Natsu.

That was what started the name calling and head butting between Natsu and Gray as Lisanna and Juvia just smiled and sighed. Juvia had stopped calling herself in third person at this point and was actually surprising close with Lisanna. Levy was actually sitting at the table reading a book for the first time in awhile next to Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and Panther Lily. Gajeel and Laxus had also gotten into arguments every now and then with Natsu or Gray when they passed close to Mira and Levy, but for the most part as long as they wasn't near them Gajeel and Laxus was fine. Laxus and Gajeel however didn't know what was wrong with them. Laxus was at his table with Freed and Bickslow. Elfman was shouting things about being a man or manly with Evergreen sitting nearby at a table shaking her head. Erza was sitting at her table eating a strawberry cake for the first time in the four years. Mira was contending to the bar as usual. Happy found himself staring off into space. Mavis was on the second floor balcony sitting on the railing swinging her feet in the air and looking down smiling. It almost felt like the old Fairy Tail even if it was ocassonally. 

All of a sudden the guild doors was blown open by a strong gust of wind and crashed into the walls. Everyone turned to see who it was before their eyes widen in surprise and confusion. Well most of them was confused except for three of them, but everyone was surprised none the less. It was Wendy, Lucy, and Carla and although everyone else had changed and gotten older Wendy and Lucy remainded looking like they did when they left, but this is not what confused everyone. No what confused everyone was that Wendy and Lucy had each had a small child on their hips with long sky blue hair that went down their backs and green eyes. Mavis' eyes lit up in excitement at seeing the two small kids and could barely hold the urge to meet them. There was also a small dog looking creature that seemed to look like a wolf, but was similar to that of an exceed as well. The differences was that unlike exceeds this small dog walked on all four legs and even had red wings to come with it. Not to mention it had two heads as well. It had black fur all over it's body except for it's paws and one of it's heads which was a blood red. Other then that it looked the same as a puppy did.

Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and the creature walked into the guild with the two kids on Lucy and Wendy's hips. They looked forwards at Makarov at the bar and smiled even as the silence became deafening all around them. Makarov got down from the bar leaving his milkshake there and walked towards Wendy, Lucy, and Carla. He then stood in front of them.

"Wendy, Lucy, Carla," said Makarov smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You returned and you returned safely."

"Yes, Master," said Lucy nodding her head. "It's good to see you all again after all this time."

"Yes it sure is," said Wendy nodding her head as well. "I'm glad to see your still kicking in your old age."

Makarov rubbed his head as she said that before reply, "Well I haven't gave up yet."

Wendy, Lucy, and Carla nodded their heads at him. Makarov would have gave them a hug, but with the kids on their hips he decided not to. Wendy and Lucy put the two kids down as they stood their and then opened their arms out to him. Makarov smiled and walked to them before hugging each of them then he took some steps back.

"T-This is such a joyful day," said Makarov as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Yes it is," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head.

Makarov smiled at all of them before seeing the two kids pat Lucy and Wendy's legs. Lucy and Wendy looked down at them before picking them up and putting them on their hips again.

"So how your mission go?" asked Makarov.

"It went well," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good to hear," said Makarov before looking at he kids confused. "Who's kids are these?"

"They're ours," said Lucy and Wendy together.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov and everyone else except Natsu, Happy, and Mavis confused. "Both of yours?"

"That's right," said Mavis as everyone turned and looked at her confused. "Your kids Wendy and Lucy are quite adorable."

"Thank you Mavis," said Wendy and Lucy smiling.

"You knew about this First?" asked Makarov.

"Of course I did," said Mavis. "It wasn't my place to tell anyone."

Makarov looked surprised, but yet still confused as he looked between Wendy and then Lucy. 

"H-H-How is this possible?" asked Levy confused. "They are both girls."

"That I do not know," said Mavis shaking her head.

"That's because I was born differently then other females," said Wendy.

"What you mean?" asked Makarov.

"Does anyone have one of the magazine with our pictures in them from four years ago?" asked Wendy.

"I do," said Levy digging through her bag before pulling out a magazine and handing it to Wendy.

"Thank you," said Wendy before flipping it open to a page and then held it up to Makarov. "Tell me, Master what do you think is behind the bear in this picture?"

"Well that will be your private," said Makarov still confused at where she was going.

"Yes exsactly," said Wendy nodding her head. "I was not born like most females. I was born with both female and male reproduction systems."

"EHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised except Natsu and Happy.

"What she says is the truth," said Natsu.

Wendy nodded her head before putting the little kid down. Wendy then disappeared and everyone was surprised before hearing a gurgling noise. They turned to where the sound came from to see Wendy's fist glowing purple and buried in Mira's stomach. Mira had drool running down the corner of her mouth from the hit.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did," said Wendy.

Wendy then kicked her in the head sending her flying before crashing into a table. Laxus growled and Wendy heard it.

"Yes I know Laxus," said Wendy as Makarov looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean," said Mira weakly looking up at Wendy with her hand on her stomach.

"Don't play stupid with me Mira," said Wendy. "I know all about the spare key to Lucy's appartment that you been lending to everyone in team natsu. You been nothing, but a thorn in my side from the start. You could have put a life at risk."

Mira looked confused as she said that. Wendy stopped and turned her head looking at Lisanna.

"So firecracker gained some balls," said Wendy. "I doubt they are bigger then mine though."

Lisanna blushed as she said that before rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"What do you mean put a life at risk?" asked Makarov confused.

Wendy took a deep breath before she walked back over to where Lucy and the little kid was at and picked her up putting her on her hip. Mira continued to lay in her spot looking at Wendy confused.

"Tell me what do you know about dragon slayer mating and mates?" asked Wendy.

"Dragon slaying magic is a lost art," said Makarov. "So I don't know much."

Makarov then turned and looked at Mavis.

"I don't know much either," said Mavis.

Makarov turned back around and looked at Wendy.

"Every dragon slayer has a mate," said Wendy. "They can identify who this mate is by a shock that runs from their feet to their heads like a lightning bolt and a racing heart whenever they look or think of that person."

"That explains it," said Laxus nodding his head as Makarov turned and looked at him confused. Makarov then turned back to Wendy.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head. "You can run into several people and still not get the same feeling as you do with your mate. Dragon slayer mating is when a dragon slayer experiences the urge to dominate their mate. This domination is stronger when the mate is put in danger. Lucy is my mate."

Wendy then took the magazine again before flipping through it to a page and holding it up to Makarov who looked at it.

"See this," said Wendy. "You wouldn't be able to tell, but behind the sunglasses my eyes are slits like a dragons. You wouldn't be able to tell it, but I was behind Lucy inside of her dominating her during the time this picture was taken. This picture was edited if you seen the real one you would have known something was odd immediately as Lucy came all over the floor. Anyways see how my arms are wrapped around her holding her tightly. That is me holding her in place while I dominated her from behind."

Makarov's eyes widen as he heard that as he looked between Lucy and Wendy. 

"There is more to this though," said Wendy. "If another dragon slayer takes a dragon slayers mate then the dragon slayers mate dies."

"Wait I get it," said Mavis. "If Natsu would have took Lucy then Lucy would have died."

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone shocked as they looked at Mavis.

"That is correct," said Wendy nodding her head. "That picture wasn't the first time I dominated Lucy. The first time was when I came back from my mission. After I turned thirteen and came back from tenrou island I started experiencing the urge to dominate. Scared that I would scare Lucy I then started doing missions solo with only Carla. When I came back from a mission that one day and asked why Lucy wasn't here I followed her scent back to her place. Lucy was coming out of the bathroom when I got there and she was completely naked. At this point I was having trouble trying to surpress the urge to dominate. The reason for this was because someone had a key to Lucy's appartment and was lending it out to others in team natsu! So my urge to protect Lucy was strong enough to increase my urge to dominate. That was the first night I dominated Lucy."

"You how could you!" shouted Laxus with slitted eyes turning and looking at Mira who started shaking nervously. "You guys all tought me that Fairy Tail is a family! Is this how you treat your family! Lucy could have died! What would you have did then?!"

Makarov and everyone turned and looked at him as he started yelling at Mira. Makarov was confused at what was going on. Mavis knew and so did Wendy and Lucy.

"Laxus!" shouted Wendy sternly. "She has already had enough punishment! The milkshakes and the beating was enough!"

"That does not change what she did!" shouted Laxus.

Wendy sighed and then set down the little girl before disappearing and a moment later she appeared in front of Laxus and kicked his feet out from underneath him making him sit back down in a chair before putting her two hands on his shoulders pushing him back against the back of the chair. She got right in his face.

"Now that is enough!" shouted Wendy. "I said she had enough! Now you will close your eyes, take a few deep breaths, and get your head back together! Do I make myself clear Laxus?"

Laxus nodded his head at her as she said that. Laxus then closed his eyes before taking some deep breaths. After some time he then opened his eyes and they was back to normal. Wendy then let him go and then took some steps back. Makarov was confused at what was going on with Laxus lately, but he was impressed with Wendy. He didn't even know when she moved. Just one minute she was there and the next gone.

 _"How strong has Wendy gotten in these four years?"_ questioned Makarov mentally.

Lucy looked at Makarov with her daughter on her hip and smiled.

 _"You'll find out soon enough, Master,"_ thought Lucy.

"Good," said Wendy a moment after she took a few steps back before disappearing again.

Wendy reapeared nearby Lucy before going to her daughter again and picking her up and putting her on her hip. Everyone looked around for Wendy before seeing her next to Lucy again with her daughter on her hip.

"How strong are you Wendy?" asked Makarov curiously.

Wendy smiled as he asked her that, "While we was out on our mission we found some books in a ruin and gained some new magic."

"New magic," said Makarov with his eyes widening in surprise.

Mavis was also surprised to hear that as eveyone else.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head. "I now have sky dragon slaying, sky god slaying, and void magic."

"Another sky god slayer?" questioned Natsu surprised.

"Yeah," said Wendy nodding her head as everyone looked surprised.

"Void magic?" questioned Makarov confused before turning and looking at Mavis.

"Never heard of it," said Mavis.

Makarov turned back around and looked at Wendy.

"That's because it's a lost magic from thousands of years ago," said Wendy.

Makarov and Mavis' eyes went surprised at that.

"That's not all I have," said Wendy as everyone looked at her curiously. "I also have telepathy which gives me the ability to cumminicate and read minds of others, teleportation which gives me the ability to travel between dimensions, worlds, or anywhere I want, and telekinesis which gives me the ability to control all elements, levitate, and oxikinesis. Oxikinesis gives me the ability to make people suffocate."

At the mention of all that everyone's eyes widen and their faces was full of fear except for Lucy, Carla, the dog creature, and Wendy and Lucy's daughters.

"Oh and another thing," said Wendy as she tapped her head with her finger. "They are not magic they are esp. I can do all that by just thinking about it."

Everyone gasped as they heard that in shock. Laxus wanted to test that out and threw lightning at Wendy. Wendy didn't move or even budge at all and as it got closer the lightning then fizzled out to nothing. Laxus didn't say anything, but nodded his head and sat down. Makarov then turned and looked at Lucy curiously.

"So what can you do Lucy?" asked Makarov as everyone turned and looked at Lucy to see her smiling, but it wasn't Lucy that replied.

"Lucy has celestial spirit magic, blood god wolf slaying magic, and blood magic," said Wendy.

"Blood god wolf slaying?" questioned Natsu as everyone turned and looked at him. "Is that a god slaying magic?"

"I said blood god wolf slaying," said Wendy. "Now god slaying."

Makarov looked confused and turned and looked at Mavis.

"Never heard of it," said Mavis.

"That's because it's thousand of years old," said Wendy.

"Blood magic?" questioned Makarov confused and looking at Mavis.

"Haven't heard of that either," said Mavis.

"It's another one that is thousand of years old," said Wendy before looking at Lucy.

Lucy put the little girl down before she turned and looked at Natsu. Then she raised her hand. Natsu turned and ran before diving head first into a table and chairs.

"Hey what was that for?" questioned Lisanna pouting.

"That's punishment," said Wendy making everyone shiver except Lucy, Carla, Lucy and Wendy's daughters, and the dog creature. "Or are you saying you think Lucy should have died Lisanna?"

Lisanna paled as she said that, "Well no."

Natsu got back up and looked at Lucy.

"Alright i'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu before he started inhalling.

"Natsu," said Lisanna worried as Wendy and Lucy's daughters was nearby Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

Makarov and Mavis did nothing to stop it as they watched, but they did move out of the way as well as everyone else. Lisanna's eyes widen in worry as she seen the fire dragon roar heading towards Lucy and their daughter. She turned and looked at Wendy to see her smiling.

"How can she smile?" questioned Lisanna. "Her daughter is standing right there."

As the fire dragon roar got closer it swirled in the air before disappearing competely into thin air.

"What?" questioned Natsu surprised.

Lisanna got up and walked over to him before smacking him in the head.

"Idiot what would you have done if that hit their kid?" questioned Lisanna angry.

"Ummmmm... ahhhh," said Natsu rubbing his head.

Wendy started giggling and everyone turned and looked at her. Lucy was smiling as well.

"Did you think I was the only one with telekinesis?" questioned Wendy.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised.

"That is right Lucy has it to, but before we get to that," said Wendy before turning and looking at Mavis. "Sorry, First Master."

Everyone looked confused by why she was appologizing. Wendy turned and looked at Lucy who raised her right hand.

"Blood chains," said Lucy.

A seal appeared underneath Mavis before red chains erupted from it and wrapped around her arms and legs. Mavis was surprised to be caught in a magic spell and tried to get out of it, but failed to do so.

"I-I-I can't move," said Mavis surprised.

Everyone gasped as they heard that and looked back at Wendy and Lucy. Lucy put her hand down and the red chains disappeared.

"Blood chains," said Wendy. "It has the ability to immobolize anyone. It drains the magic and esp don't work either."

Everyone gasped in shock as she said that and Mavis started giggling at being immobolize by magic. Once she was done giggling she looked at Lucy and then at Wendy.

"Don't worry about appologizing," said Mavis.

Lucy and Wendy both smiled as well as their two daughters.

"Now then Wendy why don't you tell use about Lucy's esp then," said Makarov looking at Wendy before turning and looking at Lucy. "Or is Lucy going to tell us?"

"Most of them are the same as mine," said Wendy. "Telepathy, teleportation, and telekinesis, but Lucy has phobikinesis. The ability to control fear. Fear is potent as everyone has some sort of fear whether it is a painfull past, seeing a love one die, dying, or anything else that they would be scared of."

Everyone gasped as she said that as they looked at Lucy. She was one to be feared, but they had no idea how true that was at the moment.

"Blood magic is a deadly magic," said Wendy as everyone looked at her. "It has the ability to control the blood inside of a person. Allowing them to control their body and movements. Since you can control the blood inside someone you can easily make the have a heart attack if you want, but that isn't what makes blood magic deadly. What makes blood magic so deadly is that if Lucy wants she could make someone exploded in a blood shower of rain with a raise of her hand. That is how potent blood magic is."

Makarov's eyes widen and his face went pale as she said that. Everyone else also had a pale face as well. 

 _"These two girls,"_ thought Makarov. _"They have the power to kill people."_

Wendy felt her penis twitch and put down her daughter that was on her hip before getting down and putting covering herself with her hands.

"Dang it," said Wendy.

Everyone was brought out of their fear and looked at her as well as Lucy to see her disappear into thin air. Everyone looked around to see where she went around the guild except Lucy. Not spotting her anywhere they looked back at Lucy.

"What was that about?" asked Makarov confused.

"She was experiencing the urge to dominate," said Lucy.

"Go get her and bring her back Lucy," said Mavis. "There is no need for you two keep secrets anymore."

Lucy turned and looked up at Mavis, "Are you sure, First Master?"

"Yes get going," said Mavis.

Lucy disappeared into thin air leaving her and Wendy's two daughters. The two girls went over and stood nearby Carla and the dog creature. It wasn't to much later that Lucy and Wendy appared in thin air back in the room. Wendy looked up at Mavis and her buldge was showing under her skirt, but it wasn't that big yet.

"F-f-First, Master," said Wendy nervously. "A-A-Are you sure about this?"

"There is no need for you to hide anything Wendy," said Mavis. "You have already explained everything to us."

"First Master is right," said Laxus nodding his head. "This will be good to teach us dragon slayers how it's done."

"I already had experience with it," said Lisanna. "Natsu can be very forceful."

"Yeah and you can be quite loud," said Natsu.

Lisanna smacked him in the head.

"Hey what was that for?" questioned Natsu looking at Lisanna.

"Stop saying embarrassing things," said Lisanna blushing.

"Well it's true," said Natsu.

"This might get really loud at times," said Wendy before looking at Lucy. "Lucy can get extremely loud sometimes. So I wouldn't be surprised if your ears are ringing from it."

"Should you be doing this in front of the kids?" asked Levy looking at the two little girls nearby Carla and the dog creature.

"It's fine they already no about all this," said Wendy.

"They do?" questioned Makarov suprised.

"Yeah it is best to train dragon slayers at a young age," said Wendy.

"D-D-DRAGON SLAYERS!" shouted everyone shocked and surprised.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you," said Wendy. "Yeah they both have sky dragon slaying magic and celestial magic. There celestial magic can control time."

"So have they found their mate?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Yes they have," said Wendy nodding her head. "The one on the right is Sky she is like me and the other one is Keira she is like Lucy."

"So Sky has the same thing as you?" asked Mavis.

"Yeah she has both a pussy and penis," said Wendy nodding her head. "Keira is Sky's mate."

"What, but their both sisters," said Makarov surprised.

"The ways of the dragon slayer mating holds no bounds," said Wendy. "It don't matter if your sisters or who you are. Like I said each dragon slayer has a mate. Even if they meet several people they will never fall for anyone else."

"Have they experienced dominating?" asked Mavis.

"No it's to soon for that," said Wendy. "Most dragon slayers start experiencing this at the age of thirteen, but they do no about it already."

"How old are they?" asked Mavis.

"They just turn four," said Wendy.

"So another nine years," said Mavis.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head.

Wendy then felt herself getting bigger and her eyes turned to slits. Wendy didn't care if the guild doors was open, seen, heard, or anything. Wendy pulled her dress over her head revealing everything to everyone and then tossed her dress on the ground. Carla went and picked it up before going back to her spot.

"That's pretty impressive," said Lisanna.

"Hey you make it sound like mine is small," said Natsu frowning.

"It is compaired to her's, but I still like it none the less," said Lisanna.

Wendy smirked at hearing Lisanna say that as she turned around and looked at Lucy, "On your knees!"

Lucy did as Wendy said and got down on her knees.

"Open your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy opened her mouth as Wendy demanded. Wendy walked over before she grabbed Lucy by her pig tails and then shoved her ten inches long and eight inches thick penis in her mouth. Wendy pulling on Lucy's hair making sure she took her all the way inside. Wendy then started ramming in and out of Lucy's mouth hard and fast. Sky and Keira stood their and smiled as they watched their mommy Wendy dominate their mommy Lucy. Laxus and Gajeel just continued to watch closely. Levy seemed to be blushing at seeing Lucy being forcefully fucked. Mira also seemed to be blushing hard at seeing Lucy forcefully fucked. The others just watched curiously. Mavis was standing next to Makarov.

"So this is the dominating urge of a dragon slayer," said Makarov.

"Sure seems that way," said Mavis.

As Wendy continued to ram in and out of Lucy she started grunting. Laxus took notices of this and wondered what that was about. Everyone else just continued to watch as Wendy continued to dominate Lucy. Then Wendy started breathing heavily as she opened her mouth while she continued to go in and out of Lucy's mouth. Makarov noticed that Lucy didn't seemed fazed with the people around her.

"Lucy doesn't seem fazed by us watching," said Makarov.

"Well they did get that picture taken of Wendy dominating her," said Mavis.

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"That's not all," said Carla. "They been training."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Training?" questioned Makarov.

"Lets see you have Lucy's apartment, shopping, dinner, photo shoot, strip bar," said Carla she was about to go on, but was cut off.

"Strip bar?" questioned Levy.

"Yeah Lucy took a mission for a strip bar," said Carla.

"That was the one for a waiter a the strip bar," said Makarov surprised. "I didn't think they both went there and did this."

"EHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised except for Makarov who was rubbing his head, Wendy who was to busy, Lucy who was to full to talk, Carla, Kiera, Sky, and the little dog creature.

"They also did it at a park," said Carla as Makarov looked at her surprised with everyone else, _"and got in trouble for it."_

Carla wasn't going to mention that though as it was up to Wendy and Lucy to explain that.

"Well that explains it," said Mavis.

Everyone nodded their heads and then went back to watching Wendy dominate Lucy. Some time went by before they noticed light blue glitter on Wendy's body.

"Wendy is glittering," said Makarov.

"She is sweating," said Lisanna.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she said that.

"What Natsu done it too," said Lisanna.

"Why is it light blue?" questioned Makarov.

"Don't know," said Lisanna. "You be best to ask Wendy as Natsu's sweat is a different color."

"You won't be asking her anything at the current moment," said Carla.

"Well we can wait and ask her later," said Mavis.

Everyone nodded their heads at her. Just as she said that though Wendy grunted making everyone look back at her to see light blue sweat running down her body. Then a moment later they seen her ram herself completely inside Lucy's mouth before pulling out a little.

"Drink!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy did as Wendy demanded and started swallowing the cum that Wendy poured into her mouth. Mira and Levy blushed at seeing that and both took a glance at Laxus and Gajeel before turning back. This continued for a some time as everyone watch Lucy continue to drink.

"Get every last bit!" ordered Wendy. "Use your tongue to clean it!"

Everyone watched as Lucy did just that and used her tongue to make sure she got ever bit of it and swallow it. Once Wendy was done cumming she pulled out and moved back some. Everyone looked at Lucy wating to see what she would do, but she remained on her knees.

"Stick out your tongue!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy stuck her tongue out showing nothing their, but a pink tongue.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy put her tongue back in her mouth and closed it. Then Lucy continued to stay on her knees looking at Wendy.

"Get up and get undressed!" demanded Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy did as Wendy demanded and got up before she started taking her clothing off letting it fall to the floor. Makarov got a nose bleed at seeing Lucy undressed and covered it by his hand. Wendy turned and looked at him and growled. Makarov took a few steps back nervously, but Wendy ignored him a moment later and looked back at Lucy. Makarov went and got a tissue and cleaned his nose before coming back. Lucy was standing their naked still looking at Wendy not moving. Wendy was looking around the room for a moment before she turned back to Lucy.

"Go to the bar counter!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy started going towards the bar counter and everyone that was in the way moved out of the way. Once Lucy got to the bar counter she turned around and looked at Wendy.

"Climb onto the bar counter!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy climbed up onto the bar counter and then stood up looking down at Wendy.

"Lay down on your stomach and close your legs!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy demanded and got down on her knees before getting on her hands. Then she laid down and pressed her legs together while everyone watched. Wendy satisfied then walked over before she climbed up on the bar counter. Then she walked overtop of Lucy putting one foot on each side of Lucy before getting down on her knees directly on Lucy's thighs so she was in the right posistion to enter her as she came down. Lucy's arms was right by her side with her breasts firmly pressed against the counter top of the bar and looking sideways at everyone with her head down. Everyone watched as Wendy fell down onto Lucy and grabbed both of her arms while entering her. Wendy's feet holding Lucy's legs in position. Lucy clenched her teeth, but said nothing not even a moan.

"Whimper!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy wanted and stopped clenching her teeth before she whimpered. Wendy then started ramming in and out of Lucy fast and hard as she held her down with her hands and feet. Wendy grunted as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy and Lucy continued to whimper as she did. Everyone just continued to watch as Wendy continued to fuck Lucy on the bar counter. Mira and Levy was blushing as they watched. Laxus and Gajeel just continued to study everything. 

After some time Wendy stopped grunting and opened her mouth before she started breathing heavily again. Wendy continued ramming in and out of Lucy while her perky nipples and small breast pressed against Lucy's back. Wendy's big balls smacking into Lucy's pussy as she continued to dominate her pussy. Everyone continued to watch as Lucy continued to whimper as Wendy fucked her and they seen Wendy smirk a few times as she dominated her. As Wendy continued light blue sweat appeared on her again as she continued to breath heavily and smirk only every now and then. Wendy's sweat making her glitter little blue and then drip down her body and land on Lucy. Laxus and Gajeel made quick notes on that, but did not know what it meant. Everyone else also noticed it and didn't know what it meant. Not even Natsu or Lisanna knew what it meant even though Natsu has also sweated before.

It has been some time and Wendy was still going at it as she continued to ram in and out of Lucy. At this point Wendy's light blue sweat dripped down her body a lot more frequently and landed on Lucy's making them both glitter with light blue sweat. Wendy was still breathing heavily as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy. Wendy's big balls still smacking Lucy in the pussy as she continued to fuck Lucy's pussy. Lucy whimpering a little louder as Wendy continued to dominate her and Wendy smirking a few times as well. Then Wendy rammed into Lucy hard one last time. Wendy's big balls smacking against Lucy's pussy hard making a wet sound. Lucy whimpered extremely loudly making almost everyone ears ring, but they didn't cover their ears as they all wanted to experience the noise that came with the dominating. Lucy eyes rolled up in her head in pleasure, but now to the point that they was not visible and she slammed her hips back into Wendy shoving Wendy as deep into her as possible and Wendy smirked as she did. Then they stayed like that without moving and Wendy continued to breath heavily as she filled up Lucy. 

After what felt like a long time Wendy finally pulled out of Lucy, but everyone was surprised because she was still cumming except for those that already knew. She stood up quickly and started to cover Lucy from head to her ass with it. Then Wendy turned around and started covering the back side of Lucy's lower half from her ass down to her feet. Makarov noticed Wendy's cum was light blue as well as everyone else which confused him more. Lisanna was greatly confused by what was going on at the moment.

 _"Why is she covering Lucy in her cum?"_ thought Lisanna. _"Also why is it light blue."_

Makarov turned and looked at Lisanna who was the only one that experienced anything other then Wendy.

"Hey Lisanna," said Makarov snapping Lisanna out of her thoughts. "Why is she covering Lucy with it and why is it light blue?"

"Don't know," said Lisanna. "Natsu never did that before."

This just increased everyone confusion more as they turned and looked back at Lucy and Wendy for a moment. Makarov then turned and looked at Carla.

"Carla do you know what is going on?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, but ask Wendy to explain it," said Carla.

Makarov frowned at that before sighing and relenguishing his fate to waiting. He then turned back around and continued watching. Everyone watched as Wendy smirked and then turned around before getting back in position and shoving herself back into Lucy. Lucy excepted it happily as she whimpered extremely loudly again making almost everyone ears ring. Lucy slammed her hips back into Wendy shoving Wendy as deep into her as possible and Wendy smirked as she did. They then stayed like this without moving and Wendy continued to breath heavily as she continued to fill up Lucy. Heavy light blue sweat ran down her body before falling off it onto Lucy mixing with Wendy's cum. A little while later Wendy pulled out and when they see her do it they was thinking that there would be more cum, but there wasn't. Wendy stood up and moved away for a moment before looking back at Lucy.

"Roll over!" demanded Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy turned over on her back and got back in posistion. Then they watched as Wendy walked over her with a foot on each side until she got right up to where Lucy's breasts was at. Then she sat down just under them before grabbing Lucy's breasts and firmly smashed them together, but not crushing them together hard. After that Wendy then rammed in between them sending her penis in and out fast and hard. Wendy started grunting again as she continued to fuck Lucy's breasts. A little while after that she started breathing heavily.

Wendy continued this for some time and everyone noticed the heavy light blue sweat that was rolling down Wendy's body and dripping onto Lucy. Lucy continued to whimper a few time as Wendy continued and Wendy smirked at hearing it. As it continued Lucy whimpered extremely loudly making almost everyone ears ring and Wendy smirked at it. Wendy rammed in and out a few more times before ramming her penis in one last time as she started cumming again. Wendy then quickly got up and jumped back and started covering Lucy's top half of her front from her head to her pussy. Lucy covered her eyes as Wendy did this so it wouldn't get in them and her mouth stayed closed, but she still whimpered extremely loudly again and Wendy smirked at hearing it. Once Wendy was done covering Lucy's top half of her front Wendy turned around and started covering the bottom half of her front from her pussy down to her feet. Once covered Wendy then turned back around before sitting back down below Lucy's breasts and firmly smashed then together, but not crushing them then she rammed in between them.

"Open your mouth!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy opened her mouth and everyone watched as Wendy shoved some of her penis in Lucy's mouth while the rest of it stayed in between her breasts. Wendy didn't move and continued to pour in Lucy's mouth.

"Drink!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did so and started swallowing everything that Wendy poured into her mouth.

"Get every last bit!" demanded Wendy. "Use your tongue to clean it."

Everyone watched as Lucy did just that seeing her pink tongue peaking out a few time from he lips as it licked more of Wendy's penis. Wendy smirked at that. After a few moments Wendy pulled out she then stood up and walked away a little before turning and looking at Lucy. Wendy sniffed the air before nodding her head. Carla flew forwards before stopping and looking at Wendy.

"Wendy Lucy need something to clean her face," said Carla.

Everyone looked at Carla confused since she said you won't be asking Wendy anything at the current moment.

"Bring her something to clean her face!" ordered Wendy.

"Yes Wendy as you say," said Carla bowing before going over to Makarov. "Need something to clean with."

"There should be some towels under the bar counter," said Makarov confused at Carla action.

Carla ignored Makarov's confusion and flew towards the bar counter before getting behind it and looking. Wendy was starting to grow frustrated as she waited tapping her foot on the top of the bar.

"Hurry it up right now!" demanded Wendy.

"Yes Wendy," said Carla turning and looking at her before bowing.

Lisanna walked over to the bar since Mira was to nervous to at the current time and got a towel.

"Here Carla," said Lisanna holding it out.

"Thank you," said Carla taking it before flying towards Lucy. "Here Lucy."

Lucy raised her arm and held her hand out. Carla put the towel in it and Lucy took it before whipping her face so she can see again. Once done she opened her eyes and looked at Carla. She held the towel out, but didn't say anything. Carla took it before she moved and put the towel farther down the bar counter. Then she went back to her spot. Everyone turned and looked at her still confused and Carla sweet dropped as they did, but remained silent. Wendy climbed down the bar counter and then turned back to Lucy.

Get down!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy got up and climbed down the bar counter Wendy's cum and sweat dripping down Lucy's body and making her glow light blue. Lucy's sweat was also mixed into it as well. Once Lucy was off the bar counter she turned and looked at Wendy.

"Find a table and put your hands on it and bend over!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy walked towards a table and everyone moved out of the way. Then she put her hands on it before bending over sticking her ass out. Wendy walked over before she rammed herself back inside Lucy again. Lucy whimpered as she did. Then Wendy put her hands on her ass and started ramming in and out fast and hard. This continued for some time and Wendy breathed heavily and sweated. Lucy whimpered extremely loudly over the course of the time twice, but the rest of her whimpers was normal. Wendy smirked when Lucy whimpered extremely loudly the two times. Wendy finally finished it off by ramming into Lucy and Lucy shoved her hips back into Wendy send her in as far as she will go. Lucy whimpered extremely loudly as she felt Wendy pour her cum in her pussy and she came herself spraying the floor in her cum. Wendy smirked at at seeing that. They stayed like this for good amount of time before Wendy pulled out of Lucy. Lucy didn't moved as she stayed where she was. Wendy walked to a spot in the guild where everyone will be able to see Lucy directly and then looked at Lucy.

"Stand right here!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy turned and looked at her before she walked over and Wendy moved out of the way. Once Lucy was in spot Wendy nodded her head then went around Lucy to her back and then picked Lucy up by her thighs. Lucy's back pressed against Wendy's small breasts and nipples as Wendy held her up by her thighs. Lucy's pristine mountine pussy on display for everyone in the guild to see. Mira and Levy blushed at seeing that. The others just watched curiously. Wendy then rammed herself inside Lucy fast and hard grunting as she continued to dominate Lucy.

This continued for some time before Wendy opened her mouth and started to speak.

"You like being dominated by my little girl penis bitch?" questioned Wendy.

Makarov gasped as he heard her say bitch as well as everyone else in the guild. They was not exspecting Wendy to cuss at all. They all wondered why Wendy called Lucy that.

"AHHHHH YESSSSS WENDY! I LOVE BEING.... MMMMMM DOMINATED BY YOUR.... GUAHHH LITTLE GIRL BIG... UAHHHH THICK DRAGON....MMMM SLAYER PENIS! DOMINATE MY... AHHHH PRISTINE MOUNTAIN... UAHHHH TIGHT WET.... MMMM PUSSY! DOMINATE THIS.... GUAHHH BITCH'S... UAHHH PRISTINE MOUNTAIN.... MMMM TIGHT WET.... AHHHH PUSSY! DOMINATE ME... MMMM LIKE THE.... GUAHHH BITCH THAT... AHHHH I AM! GIVE THIS.... AHHHHH BITCH... MMMM YOUR IMPRESSIVE... UAHHH BIG THICK.... GUAHHH DRAGON SLAYER PENIS! MAKE THIS.... MMMM BITCH DRIPPING WET! GIVE ME....MMMMM YOUR DRAGON.... UAHHHH SALYER CUM MISTRESS!" shouted Lucy in pleasure.

Almost everyone in the guild dropped to their knees in the guild from their ears ringing like crazy. Not having any warning at all they didn't have time to cover their ears. Well actually they couldn't say they didn't have a warning, but that was before it all started. The dragon slayers taking the biggest impact out of all of them. Lisanna could drop to the floor on her knees and neither could Juvia so they had to endure it. The only ones not effected at all was Carla, Sky, Keira, and the dog creature.

"OH YES MY LITTLE BITCH!" shouted Wendy as she continued to ram in and out of Lucy hard and fast. "THAT IS JUST WHAT I'LL DO!"

Everyone got another shot of their ears being in pain again before the first one even wore off except those not effected. Wendy picked up her speed and started ramming Lucy faster and harder making her balls smack against Lucy's pussy harder. Lucy on the other hand was enjoying it as her tongue hanged out and her eyes rolled up in her head, but still visable. As Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's pussy and while the others was still recovering from those last outburt Makarov and Mavis had a couple questions that made them confused.

After some time Wendy started breathing heavily as she continued to dominate Lucy. Lucy continued to pant with her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up in her head, but still visable. Everyone else had finally recovered at this point and just looked at Wendy and Lucy surprised. Mira and Levy blushed at seeing Lucy's pussy being rammed into so hard and fast while being on display for all to see. 

"Dang and I thought I was loud," said Lisanna.

Everyone turned and looked at her and Lisanna blushed embarrassed. Wendy heard that, but ignored it. She will deal with it later, besides she has a different priority at the moment. Lucy heard that as well, but ignored it as she prioitized focusing on the pleasure she is getting. 

"MISTRESSSS!" shouted Lucy again as she sprayed cum all over the floor.

Wendy smirked as she came and everyone ears hurt again, but at least it wasn't as long as the last one. Wendy was starting to sweat as light blue sweat dripped down on her body some of it landing on Lucy and some landing on the floor. Wendy continued to breath heavily as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy. This continued for some time and Makarov looked around wondering how much time passed. When he seen the clock his eyes widen as it was still the same time when Wendy and Lucy started this. He turned back around and looked over at the two little daughters of Lucy and Wendy.

 _"Is this their time magic?"_ questioned Makarov in thought.

Mavis had seen where Makarov looked and also noticed the time was still the same time. Makarov looked back at Lucy and Wendy as he continued to watch Wendy dominate Lucy. Lucy had came three more times and made everyones ears hurt again as she did. Wendy was now sweating heavily as she continued breathing heavily while fucking Lucy. Her sweat rolling down her body onto Lucy or onto the floor.

Wendy continued for some time again and Lucy came again spraying cum all over the floor and sending everyone ears in pain. Wendy started to feel herself twitching inside Lucy and a few more ramming later and she rammed deeply into Lucy sending herself as far as she can go inside Lucy. Wendy was still breathing hard as she poured her cum inside Lucy.

"MISTRESSSSSSS!" shouted Lucy as she came.

This time Lucy didn't just spray cum all over the floor. No she squirted cum all over the floor and Wendy smirked at seeing that. Everyone else ears was in pain from the shout again. Wendy continued to stay inside Lucy for some time pouring her cum inside of her. Lucy's eyes just rolled up in her head, but still visible and her tongue hanged out as she continued to squirt cum still. Lucy could feel Wendy still cumming inside her pussy and welcomed it with pleasure. After a little more time Wendy pulled out and was not cumming. Wendy then sat down Lucy who was wobbly on her feet, but remained standing as Wendy's cum started leaking out onto the floor. Lucy looked up at everyone and smiled as she continued to stand their showing off her pussy dripping Wendy's cum out of her. Wendy took a few steps back before she colapsed onto the floor on her knees and sat down. She was still stiff however and her eyes was still slitted. Everyone wondered if she was done yet. Carla flew towards Makarov.

"Is there a bathroom here, Master?" asked Carla.

Makarov turned and looked at her confused, but nodded his head.

"Yeah there is one in the back," said Makarov.

Makarov then looked back at Wendy and Lucy, but they was gone already.

"Ehhhh? Where did they go?" asked Makarov confused.

"They just disappeared a moment ago after you said there is a bathroom in the back," said Mavis.

"There getting cleaned up," said Carla.

Makarov and everyone else turned and looked at her.

"So it's over?" questioned Makarov.

"No not yet," said Carla shaking her head.

Makarov eyes widen as he heard her say that before turning around and looking around at the mess the two girls made. He sighed.

"This is going to take awhile to clean up," said Makarov.

"Wendy and Lucy will clean it up after their finished," said Carla.

"Well I suppose that is alright," said Makarov.

A moment later the cum and sweat all around the guild disappeared into thin air.

"Oh well that was handy," said Makarov.

"Yeah well it will still need to be cleaned," said Carla.

Makarov nodded his head and everyone waited. After what felt like a good amount of time Lucy and Wendy reappeared all cleaned up and dryed off. Wendy's eyes was still slits and she was still hard. Wendy turned and looked at Lucy.

"You chose Lucy," said Wendy throwing everyone off as they was expecting her to say some sort of order or demand something.

"How about one of the tables?" asked Lucy.

"Okay go ahead and pick one," said Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head at her and looked around before picking a table that would work and walked over to it. Then she turn and looked at Wendy.

"This one will do," said Lucy.

"Okay coming," said Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head and got up onto the table before laying down on her side. Her thighs together and her knees bent while the rest of her legs rest on the table. One breast touching the table and the other one pointing out in the air. One arm underneath her and the other at her side. Wendy walked over to the table as Lucy was getting in position and then climbed onto the table. Then she crawled over top of Lucy before getting behind her. Once behind Lucy Wendy then slipped one arm underneath her with Lucy's help and the other arm over her and wrapped them around her like she was hugging her. Wendy pulled Lucy closer to her and Lucy moved to get closer. Once close enough Wendy slipped one leg under Lucy with Lucy's help and one over her and locked her into position then she entered Lucy and rested her head between Lucy's should and neck so she could see. Wendy and Lucy didn't move just stayed there in that posistion and everyone was confused. Makarov wanted to ask a question, but he wasn't sure he should or not as Wendy's eyes was still slitted like a dragons. 

"Incase you was wondering, Master," said Wendy. "Lucy is a god wolf slayer and she is female. Bitch means female dog, wolf, fox, or otter."

Makarov blinked surprise as she said that.

"I have mind reading," said Wendy. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uhhhh..." said Makarov rubbing his head. "Sorry must have slipped my mind."

"Your getting to old master," said Wendy.

Makarov sighed at hearing that, but nodded his head in agreement.

"As for mistress," said Lucy. "It's a way to stoke her ego. She likes to be the dominate one the one in control. Calling her mistress is like saying your the superior one."

Makarov nodded his head, but was still confused at the current situation at the moment and what was going on.

"Your eyes are still slits, but your not being demanding now," said Makarov confused.

"The slitted eyes are an instint even if they are part of dominating," said Wendy. "You can use them whenever, but emotions also play an important roll as well."

"So your dominating or not?" asked Mavis.

"I'm not," said Wendy. "Right now all I'm doing is laying here keeping Lucy close so I can smell the scent and satisfy my desire."

"Okay," said Makarov nodding his head. "Then it's alright to ask questions?"

"Fire away, but don't bombard us," said Wendy.

"I got one," said Laxus.

"Go ahead," said Wendy.

"You said satisfy your desire," said Laxus. "What you mean?"

"I'm inside Lucy at the moment pumping her full of cum and enjoying the scent she is giving off," said Wendy.

"We can see anything though," said Laxus.

"Sorry Wendy likes it tight," said Lucy.

"If you wanted to move all you had to do is ask," said Wendy before unwraping one of her legs.

Lucy lifted her leg up and everyone walked over to take a look. Well except their daughters which was still over by the dog creature and Carla. They seen that Wendy was inside Lucy completely, but just was not moving at all.

"Okay I'm confused," said Laxus. "Your not moving at all."

"I don't need to move to cum," said Wendy. "Every dragon slayer can cum without moving if they wanted to, but during domination it's mostly the motion. It's about making sure your mate is pleased. You can still please them like this as well, but it's more effective the other way."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that, but was surprised.

"Okay I got a question," said Lisanna.

"Yes?" asked Wendy.

"Why did you cover Lucy's whole body in cum?" asked Lisanna.

"Oh that's a good one and I can knock off a few questions at the same time," said Wendy. "My cum and my sweat is light blue because my cum hold my magic and my scent in it. As for my sweat it holds my scent. So marking a mate means leaving your scent on them. Your scent is drived the strongest from two things. Cum and Sweat. You can use one or the other. So in other words covering Lucy with my cum marks her and puts my scent on her."

"So you can just use one or the other?" asked Laxus.

"Well you can," said Wendy, "but using only one doesn't make the scent that strong and a dragon slayer likes the smell of the scent. So making it the strongest as possible makes you enjoy the scent more. Like what I'm doing now enjoying the scent while still pumping Lucy full of cum."

"What about the whimpering?" asked Mavis curiously.

"A dragon slayer likes to dominate which means being forcefull," said Lucy. "So by whimpering it is like showing her that she is being the dominate one. Basically it would be like pinning you down and forcefuly taking you. It would be considered rape, but since both of us love each other I would really call it that. So by whimpering I'm stroking her dominate side. Not much different then calling her mistress."

Everyone was surprised as Lucy said that.

"Wait then that means if the other person don't want it then it would be rape," said Laxus paling at the thought.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head. "Also dragon slayers have a hard time surpressing this urge so it can be scary. That was the whole reason why I was doing solo missions to begin with. Just the thought of possibly raping Lucy scared me and made me think I'd scare Lucy. Luckily for me the feelings was mutual. Also keep in mind you only get one mate in a life time and if that mate doesn't have mutal feelings then there is no choice, but that. It don't mater if the dragon slayer is a female or male you get one mate only. I will never birth kids even though I have a pussy. The reason for this is because Lucy is my only mate and even if someone else tried to get me pregnant it wouldn't work."

Everyone was surprised, shocked, and some scared to hear such a detailed description of mates and what dominating means.

"Lucy enjoys this dominating?" asked Mavis surprised.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head.

Everyone was shocked as they heard that.

"Keep in mind that our feelings our mutal so their is no harm," said Wendy. "Also keep in mind the harm that can come to your mate as well. We are not much different then animals. When they want to breed they find their mate, take them, and mark them. It's not always a pretty thing and it's not always about love which is why most dragon slayers will disappear at times. Also a dragon slayer tends to want to dominate more often then not."

"Wait didn't Laxus and Gajeel disappear awhile ago?" asked Gildarts looking at Laxus and then at Gajeel.

Everyone turned and looked at him before turning and looking at Laxus and Gajeel. Laxus blushed embarrassed and so did Gajeel as they turned their heads and looked away.

"They found their mates just leave them be to work it out on their own," said Wendy. "This is something they have to deal with along with their mates not anyone else."

Everyone turned back and looked at her before nodding their heads.

"Now then," said Wendy. "Firecracker why are you not satisfying your mate properly!"

Gray chuckled as she called him that.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean," said Natsu confused.

"Your not making her scream loud enough idiot!" shouted Wendy. "Go mark your mate better moron! The more scent she has the louder she is and the more pleasure she will get! It makes me wonder how many times she even got off at all!"

Lisanna put her head down in disappointment when Wendy said that, "Five."

Natsu was about to say something, but froze a moment later. Sky ran over to him before kicking him in the knee. Then she turned back around and ran back to her spot. Natsu then unfroze.

"Owwwwww!" shouted Natsu. "What the heck?"

"You better start treating your mate better firecracker!" shouted Wendy. 

"I-I-I didn't know what I was doing alright," said Natsu rubbing his leg.

"Well you better start doing it properly," said Wendy glaring at him darkly. "Especially now that she is pregnant. You better have her marked properly by tomorrow morning. Got that? Five times of getting off is rediculous. Lucy got of fourteen times and since we been doing this she got off another three. Your pathetic."

"Yes I got it," said Natsu putting his head down as gloomliness appeared over his head.

Everyone else was pretty surprised at what Wendy just said. Laxus and Gajeel took note of it. Lisanna's gloomliness just got a little worst once she found out how many times Lucy got off.

 "Good," said Wendy nodding her head. "Lisanna didn't mean to make you disappointed, but you need to be pleased better."

"Wendy's right," said Lucy. 

"Thanks Wendy, Lucy," said Lisanna.

"Don't worry about it," said Wendy. "It my job to help. Now then who has next question?"

"Is the time not moving your daughters time magic?" asked Mavis curiously.

Mavis was not going to say anything about Natsu freezing though, but she didn't need to say anything about it as her current question would answer that for her. There was another reason she wasn't going to say anything about that and that was because Mavis thought it was funny. Makarov also looked in curious as she said that. Wendy and Lucy started giggling then Lucy stopped.

"Oh," said Lucy.

"Cumming again huh," said Wendy.

"Yeah that one was a big one and couldn't hold it in," said Lucy.

"Anyways to answer you Mavis," said Wendy. "Yeah it was. They have the ability to freeze, slow, fast forward, and rewind time."

Makarov and Mavis gasped as well as everyone else surprised.

"I actually like it," said Wendy. "I can sit here and enjoy this nice scent while pumping lucy full of cum and I don't have to worry about losing time. Even though my time with Lucy and our daughters is the most precious time."

"My time with you and our daughters is the most precious time as well," said Lucy smiling.

"What is that little dog creature of there?" asked Makarov curiously.

"That's my blood wolf," said Lucy. "There similar to exceeds, but at the same time not. That's Luna."

"Oh Laxus and Gajeel take note of this," said Wendy. "You see how I'm not moving in Lucy right? Well this is to also make sure the flow of cum stays inside. I got Lucy impregnated with Sky and Kiera when I stayed at her appartment that night. Five times did I pump her over the night and they don't just turn off fast either. You don't just cum and then stop cumming. Noticed how long I came when I covered Lucy. Well put that over night, five times, and with you locked firmly in place that cum has no place to go to escape. It further increases impregnation."

"EHHHH!" shouted everyone except Carla, Sky, Kiera, Luna, and Lucy.

"So Lucy is going to be pregnant again?" asked Mavis.

"Depends," said Wendy. "If I stay in her for a short amount of time chances is low. If I stay In a long time then most likely yes. Also you can still pump someone with cum even while your sleeping."

"So what are you going to do stay in her a short or long time?" questioned Mavis.

"Well what do you think I should do?" questioned Wendy smiling.

"Long time," said Mavis smiling.

Wendy and Lucy smiled as they heard that.

"Are you trying to get her pregnant again?" asked Makarov looking at Mavis.

"Of course their kids are to cute to resist and I want to see many of them," said Mavis.

"Well you may just get that Mavis," said Wendy. "The longer I stay in also increases the chance of twins and tripplets."

"EHHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised.

Mavis smiled at hearing that after the surprise, "Well I can't wait to see what you have next then."

Wendy nodded her head at her and then turned and kissed Lucy on the cheek. Lucy smiled before turning her head and then Wendy kissed her on the mouth before shoving her tonuge in her mouth. After a moment they pulled back.

"Enjoying the flow?" asked Wendy.

"Yes it feels good flowing inside of me," said Lucy.

Wendy smiled before she turned and looked at Makarov.

"Got a question Makarov?" asked Wendy.

"Yes why are you both still young?" asked Makarov confused.

Wendy turned and looked at Lucy.

"Should we tell them?" asked Wendy.

"That's up to you," said Lucy. 

Wendy turned back around and looked at Makarov.

"We ran into the enternal fountain on our journey," said Wendy.

Makarov was confused and so was everyone else except for the ones that has been with Lucy and Wendy and one other.

"WHAT!?" questioned Mavis surprised.

"Nice shout Mavis are you someones mate?" asked Wendy.

Mavis surprise turned to a blush as Wendy said that.

"What is the eternal fountain?" asked Makarov confused looking at Mavis.

"It was a river that had magical properties that is said to bring the dead back to life and heal wounds," said Mavis. "It's healing properties allow to restore lost limbs, but that is not what makes the eternal fountain special. The eternal fountain is said to grant immortality. At least that is what the myth says, but no one knows if it is true. People wasted away trying to find it. Others never attempted to find it at all. Well no one know it was true at least not until now."

Makarov eyes widen as she said that as well as everyone else. Everyone turned back and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"That's partially correct," said Wendy. "The eternal foutain is a spring that has magical properties that can bring the dead back to life, heal wounds, and make older people younger. It's healing properties allow to restore lost limbs and it also gives immortality."

"So these two have immortality?" questioned Lisanna surprised.

"Well we will see about that," said Erza requiping into a sword.

Wendy and Lucy did not move and Erza walked over to them before impalling the sword into Lucy's stomach out her back into Wendy and out of Wendy. However the hole that she made was glowing gold instead of blood pooring out of it. There was also no blood on the sword. Erza eyes widen at seeing this, but she was notht the only one surprised. Everyone else was as well. Erza pulled her sword out and the golden hole vanished as it losed itself.

"So it's true," said Mavis looking at Lucy and Wendy. Then she turned and looked at Sky and Keira. "What about your daughters?"

"There immortal as well," said Wendy. "So is Carla and Luna."

Mavis' eyes widen in surprise as she turned back and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"So they will never get older?" asked Mavis.

"No they will still grow up, but once they hit thirteen they will keep their young thirteen looks and only age," said Wendy. "If you take it at a young age your body will stop aging at thirteen, but if you take it later then thirteen and as long as your not twenty or over you will retain that age. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, ninteen. If your twenty or older then it will make you have a younger appearance, but you won't be a teenager again."

Mavis nodded her head as Wendy said that.

"I also brought some with me," said Wendy. "Enough for ten people. However remember that if you take it then you will never die by ordinary means."

"EHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised.

"Carla bring the stuff over," said Wendy.

"Got it Wendy," said Carla flying to get her back pack which was by her clothes Carla picked up.

Carla then flew over to a table next to Wendy and Lucy and put it on it. Then she opened it and pulled out some viles that had nothing in it. Everyone was confused as they looked at it.

"Where is the enternal fountain stuff?" questioned Mavis confused.

"You can't see it," said Wendy.

"Well I guess that is why everyone hasn't found it," said Mavis.

"That and the fact it never appears in the same place more then once," said Wendy. "We only stumbled upon it on accident. Now then before we start let me make one thing clear if you have any curse on you or any dark magic you will lose it if you take this. Understood everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Mavis looked worried as well as Makarov.

"T-T-That means if I take it the three great fairy spells will be useless," said Mavis as she started to cry.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head, "but First Master you can always recreate them."

"Y-Y-Yeah, but I have to find another magic to do so," said Mavis.

Carla picked up a vile and opened it waiting.

"Don't you worry about that right now Mavis," said Wendy. "Everything will work out you will see. Carla dose Mavis."

Everyone eyes widen as Carla splashed Mavis with the water. Darkness of black magic formed around and and started swirling around her then it disappeared and Mavis glowed golden for a moment before it faded. 

"I-I-I'm alive!" shouted Mavis excited before she went gloomly.

"Keep your chin up First Master," said Wendy.

"Your right," said Mavis smacking herself with both cheeks in the face. "I will just have to create the three great fairy magic. I will work really hard to do so even if it take ages."

"Wendy does this mean that her body is no long well you know," said Makarov.

"Her body is no long their because she regained it," said Wendy. "Also she is not effect by the curse anymore as well and has gained her thirteen year old body as well as immortaily."

Makarov nodded his head at her before turning back to Mavis, "Well guess I should pass the mantle back to you First Master."

"Why don't you both just be the guild masters?" asked Wendy.

Mavis and Makarov was shocked as they turned and looked at her.

"Both of us?" asked Mavis. "Is that even possible."

"Later Mavis we will get to that," said Wendy. "Now then next Makarov."

Carla handed Makarov the vile and he looked at it for a moment before drinking it. He started to glow and when it died down he was around thirty again with blonde hair, mustach, and beard, but he did keep his small size. 

"Wow gramps is young again," said Laxus smiling.

"Next Gildarts," said Lucy.

Gildarts walked forwards and Carla handed him a vile. Gildarts drunk it and then started to glow. When he came out he looked like he was in his thirties again and his legs, body, and arms was healed.

"This is incredible I got everything that Acnologia took from me back," said Gildarts.

Lucy and Wendy smiled at him Gildarts went over by his daughters side and she hugged him happily.

"Cana your next," said Wendy.

Cana eyes widen as she turned around and looked back. Gildarts gave her a gentle shove forwards. Cana turned and looked at him and he nodded his head. Cana turned back around and then walked over. Carla handed her a vile and she drunk it. She glowed gold and when it died down she was the same.

"She is the same," said Mavis.

"She to young still," said Lucy.

Cana went back over to her father and stood beside him. He hugged her.

"Next two Laxus and Mira," said Lucy.

"I-I-i don't deserve it," said Mira looking away.

Laxus looked away as she said that.

"Mira what has been done in the past is in the past," said Wendy. "You learn from your mistakes and you didn't know about anything. This was partially my fault as well since I said nothing. You have already been forgiven now. I'm not going to have you wallow in self pity. Now get over here and take it. You to Laxus, but remember any dark magic will be gone."

Mira and Laxus nodded their heads before they came over. Carla handed both of them a vile. Laxus waited and looked at Mira. Makarov took notice of this and so did Mavis.

 _"Are they doing this by mates?"_ questioned both Makarov and Mavis internally.

 _"Keep this to yourself, but yes,"_ said Wendy and Lucy together telepathically.

Makarov eyes widen and so did Mavis before they both smiled. Mira looked nervous at the vile for a little while and Laxus continued to wait and watch. Finally Mira drunk it and a darkness of black magic formed around her for a moment. As that was happening Laxus smiled before drinking his and the black magic disappeared before they both started to glow gold. A moment later Mira appeared again back in her twenties and Laxus appeared twenty-three. They then went back to their spots and stood their looking at Wendy and Lucy.

"Ahh," said Lucy.

"Another big one huh," said Wendy.

"Yeah that one was a gusher," said Lucy.

"How many does that make now?" asked Lisanna sighing disappointed.

"Twenty one total," said Wendy.

"Must be nice," said Lisanna.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads. 

"Levy and Gajeel," said Lucy.

Levy and Gajeel walked forwards and Carla gave them both a vile. Gajeel looked over at Levy and waited. Levy drunk the vile and then so did Gajeel. They both started glowing gold and then they both reappeared. Levy was twenty one and Gajeel was twenty five. They both walked back to their spot and looked back at Wendy and Lucy. Makarov and Mavis noticed the last two and already knew who they was for.

"Lisanna and Natsu," said Wendy.

"Us?" questioned Natsu and Lisanna surprised.

"Yes especally both of you," said Wendy. "Your not human Natsu and Lisanna your kids are unknown."

"We already knew that," said Lisanna and Natsu.

Everyone else just looked surprised. Lisanna and Natsu walked forwards and Carla gave them a vile.

"Natsu before you do anything you listen to me," said Wendy. "You will love, cheerish, and make sure Lisanna is pleased for eternally. Do you got that Natsu?"

"Yes," said Natsu nodding his head.

"Good and Lisanna may fortune be with your kids," said Wendy.

"Thank you Wendy and Lucy," said Lisanna.

"Your all welcome," said Lucy and Wendy.

Natsu put his hand down that was holding the vile and turned and looked at Lisanna.

"You first Lisanna," said Natsu.

"Just make sure you follow after me," said Lisanna.

Natsu nodded his head. Lisanna then drunk the vile and then so did Natsu. Lisanna glowed gold and Natsu got darkness of black magic form around him. Lisanna was the first to reappear in her twenty-one, but she still had the belly of impregnation. She continued to look at the darkness of black magic and a moment later it disappeared and turned to gold. Natsu appeared a moment later in his twenty-fives. They then went back to where they was at and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"I'm sorry for the rest of you, but unfortunately this was all we got in time before the spring disappeared," said Wendy.

"Don't worry about us Wendy, Lucy," said the others in the guild.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads.

"Masters," said Wendy. "After getting into trouble with the magic council for having sex in the park."

Makarov and Mavis both paled as they thought of that.

"I totally forgot about that," said Makarov rubbing his head.

"So did I," said Mavis.

"What we going to do if the magic council finds out then there will be issues," said Makarov worried.

"Don't worry masters," said Wendy.

Makarov and Mavis turned and looked at her confused.

"Me and Lucy explained everything and got it overlooked. We also agreed to help them with anything that they needed," said Wendy.

"Oh so that's why the magic council asked for you personally," said Makarov.

"Yeah," said Wendy nodding her head. "Anyways the magic council has made me and Lucy both SSS class mages and two of the five wizard divines."

"SSS Class? Five Wizard Divines?" questioned Makarov and Mavis confused as well as everyone else.

"Yeah Lucy is first wizard divine and I'm second wizard divine," said Wendy.

"So Lucy is stronger then you?" asked Mavis.

"Magically yes, but physically no," said Wendy.

"I prefer it that way," said Lucy. "It's easier for domination anyways."

"Yeah I know," said Wendy.

Makarov looked surprised and so did Mavis, but the was still confused.

"So what is this SSS class and five wizard divines?" asked Makarov.

"You should have gotten a letter about it a week ago," said Wendy. "Don't tell me your slacking Master."

Makarov sweet dropped as he heard that.

"You should have also gotten another letter as well," said Lucy.

"Letters?" questioned Makarov confused. "Don't remember getting any."

Wendy and Lucy stared at him with penetrating stares. Makarov sweet dropped as he seen them do that nervously. A moment later it stopped.

"This isn't good," said Wendy as a sinister dark aura formed around her. "Now I have to stop early. How annoying. Now my moods going to be bad for the day."

"And I was enjoying it too," said Lucy as a sinister dark aura formed around her as well.

 A shiver ran up everyones back spins as Lucy and Wendy's sinister dark aura was a lot darker then Erza and even Mira got. Even Sky and Keira had a shiver up their spins.

"S-S-Scary," suttered Happy.

"What did you say cat?" questioned Wendy glaring at him.

"I-I-I-I-I...." stuttered Happy paling unable to say anything else.

"Yeah that what I thought," said Wendy.

"Just a moment Wendy let me go check up stair," said Makarov wanting to lighten the mood.

If their sinister dark aura is anything to go on then it would not be a good idea to get them in a bad mood. Lucky for him Wendy and Lucy's moods picked up at hearing that and their sinister aura that had everyone shaking at the moment lifted. Everyone sighed in relief for the moment.

 _"I better find those letters or else,"_ thought Makarov.

"I'll come with you," said Mavis.

"Thanks that will be helpful," said Makarov.

Makarov and Mavis turned and was about to head to the stairs.

"Want some help?" asked Wendy.

Makarov and Mavis turned around and looked at them confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot already," said Wendy. "i have teleportation and so does Lucy."

Makarov and Mavis' eyes widen as she said that.

"Yeah sorry about that," said Makarov.

"Same here," said Mavis.

"Are you going to be able to do it in your current situation?" asked Makarov. "Not that I want you to stop or anything."

"Are you questioning my abilities Master?" asked Wendy pouting.

"Well no, but your kind of busy having sex," said Makarov.

"Don't worry about that it's not the problem," said Wendy.

"Problem?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Yeah teleportation is dangerous," said Wendy.

Makarov sweat dropped at that. The meaning of dangerous to Lucy and Wendy usually has something to do with lots of blood. Little did he know at that second how correct that statement was, but he's about to find out really fast.

"Yeah if you don't be careful you can easily split a person in half by teleporting only half of the body or you could easily put someone through the wall or object," said Wendy.

Makarov and Mavis gasped as they heard that and even though they are immortals just thinking about it is not a pretty picture.

"I think i'll walk," said Makarov.

"Yeah was thinking the same thing," said Mavis.

"Oh come on don't you both trust me masters?" asked Wendy pouting. "Besides your both immortals now and also I already seen the guild master room. Also even if I haven't seen the room I can read the mind and get it."

"Okay," said Makarov and Mavis nodded her head.

A moment later they vanished into thin air. While they was in there Sky and Keira came over and climbed up on the table Lucy and Wendy was at. Sky sat down behind Wendy just below her ass watching and Keira was sitting down in front by Lucy by her stomach. The others continued to stand their and wait. Keira patted Lucy's stomach.

"Can't wait to see mommies big round tummy," said Keira.

"Mommie make sure it stays all in," said Sky.

Everyone was surprised they could speak, beacuse this was the first time they said anything. It was kind of cute though. 

"I sure it well be nice an big Keira," said Lucy.

"Don't worry Sky," said Wendy. "See I am all in there is no escape for it."

Keira nodded her head and smiled happily.

"Make sure you pump a lot of cum mommie," said Sky.

"I will," said Wendy.

Sky smiled as she heard that.

"I found them I found them!" shouted Mavis excitedly.

"Lucy or Wendy can you bring us back!" shouted Makarov.

A moment later they reappeared on the bottom floor of the guild. Makarov and Mavis seen the two girls on the table and smiled at them. Mavis had a couple of letters in her hand. Wendy looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Is something wrong mommie?" asked Sky.

"No it's nothing dare," said Wendy.

"So cuteeeee!" shouted Mavis as she heard the girls talk.

Makarov was surprised as his eyes widen. The little girls looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Gramma," said Sky and Keira.

"Gramma?" questioned Mavis surpised.

"Yup," said Wendy nodding her head. "Sky Vermilion Marvell and Keira Vermilion Marvell."

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised and Mavis started crying tears of joy.

"Y-y-you gave them my last name?" asked Mavis happily.

"Yeah," said Wendy nodding her head.

"I'm so happy," said Mavis.

"Read the letter Gramma," said Sky and Keira.

"Oh right," said Mavis nodding her head before taking one of the letter and turning to Makarov. "Here Makarov take this one."

Makarov took the letter Mavis handed him and then Mavis opened the one she had and pulled out a paper.

"Lets see here," said Mavis. "By order of the magical council we are hearby to inform you that the new classes SS and SSS for guilds are released. It is up to the guild master/masters to decide who becomes SS through promotion trial and the promotion trial is up to the guild master/masters to decided what to do. SSS class mages are approved by the guild master/masters through promotion trail and the promotion trial is up to the guild master/masters to decided what to do. Each guild is only allowed four SSS guild members at any given time and each SSS rank member must be approved by the magic council or a representive of the magic council of chosing. Guilds are now allowed to hold up to two guild masters if desired and both guild masters with be respected as the guild master of the guild equally. Each guild does not need to chose two guild masters and the decision to do so is up to the guilds and guild master/masters. Furthermore we herby inform you of the establish of the five wizard divines which are the strongest five in the world above that of the ten wizard saints. Wow."

"So there is new classes, a five wizard divine, and guilds can now hold told masters," said Makarov. "Impressive."

"Thank you," said Wendy and Lucy.

"Ehhhhh?" questioned everyone looking at Wendy and Lucy confused.

"We are the ones that came up with it and the magical council approved of it," said Wendy. "We are the chosen representives of the magic council."

Everyone eyes widen in surprise and shock at hearing that. Once the shock wore off Mavis smiled and turned and looked at Makarov.

"Well should we double up on guild master?" asked Mavis.

"If that is what you think I don't mind," said Makarov.

"Alright then it's settled we will both be guild masters from now one," said Mavis.

"What master will we be though ninth and tenth?" asked Makarov confused.

"No we will be ninth and ninth," said Mavis. "It said respected as the guild master of the guild equally. It wouldn't be equal if we did ninth and tenth."

"She's right you know," said Wendy.

Makarov looked at Wendy as she said that.

"Wait so what we call them ninth master?" asked Levy confused.

"No you could call them Master Makarov and Master Mavis or you could call them Ninth Master Makarov and Ninth Master Mavis," said Wendy. "If ask me it's easier the first way."

"That works for me," said Mavis before looking at Makarov. "What about you Master Makarov?"

"Well your already using it so it's fine Master Mavis," said Makarov.

Sky and Keira giggled as they heard that. Everyon else nodded their heads satisfied as well.

"Alright Master Makarov read the next one," said Mavis excitedly. "If this one is this much exciting can't wait for the next."

Makarov nodded his head at her and opened the second letter before holding it up and reading it, "We of the magical council herby inform you that the new EMG will be taking place in a year. Each guild is allowed to select two teams for the EMG or Extreme Magical Games. Each team must be comprised of S through SSS class mages and there can only be five mages in each team. No substitues are allowed in the EMG. The guild that comes in first in the EMG will have all their debit erased and will gain the title as the number one strongest guild in the world. Furthermore the guild that comes in first will gain the golden trophy and the team that comes in first will gain the golden medal. The guild that comes in second will gain the silver trophy and the team that comes in second will gain the silver medal. The guild that comes in third will gain the bronze trophy and the team that comes in third will gain the bronze medal. The guild that comes in first will also gain a new guild building to their desire to support the new SS and SSS classes. The guild that comes in first will also get two hundred million jewels to debosit in the guild funds. The team that comes in first will also gain fifty million jewels to split among them. The members of the team that enters the EMG must be mages from age five and up. Exiting the arena after an event starts is not allowed. Each event must be gone through before exiting and precusions have been put in place to insure that everyone stays in the arena during the events. Killing each other is not allowed. Also any great guild magic is allowed as long as it does not potentially kill someone. If anyone fails to comply with the rule of no killing then depending on weather it was an accident or intentional will result in permenant disqulification from the EMG or death. Security and healers are on stand by to assist. Also there is three opening in the new five wizard divines and depending on your performance could land you in one of the three spots of the five wizard divines. The new rules for sexual public activity have been put in effect. You are allowed to have public sexual interactions depending on your actions and circumstances. If these actions or circumstances are proven wrong or misleading then you will be dealt with immediately. Along with these rules the EMG allows public sexual activities. If you do have public sexual activities then please make sure to try to clean up after yourself. Dragon Slayers are protected by the magical council representives and if anyone attempts to steal or harm their mates it will be dealt with by death. All sexual activity a dragon slayer does with their mate is allowed acording with the dragon slayer mating. This does not apply to others and attempting to copy a dragon slayers activites is prosecuted by death depending on the situation. Guild masters are also allowed to participate in the EMG."

Everyone just stood theire with wide eyes and open mouths gaping in shock after that was all said. The only ones not effected was Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla. Mavis was the first one to beak out of being stuned.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" questioned Mavis looking at Wendy and Lucy who was both smiling.

"Sure was," said Wendy and Lucy. 

Everyone snapped out of their shock at hearing that.

"Well we have a year so I guess it not to much of an issue yet," said Makarov.

"Are you kidding Master Makarov?" asked Mavis. "There is so much to do. We got to find the teams, do the promotion exams, find new great guild magic, do some intensive training, got to get more pictures of Lucy and Wendy, got get pictures of Sky and Keira, not to mention Lucy will be pregnant at the time, and their is no telling who else will be by then. Also got Lisanna pregnancy and Juvia's on the way as well. Got get pictures of their kids as well. Also the guild will be backrupt with all the debit. There is just so much stuff we don't got time to push it to the side."

Makarov sweet dropped at what she just said and gave her a are you serious look.

"What does taking pictures of Wendy and Lucy, Sky and Keira, Gray and Juvia kids, and probably Lisanna and Natsu kids have to go with the EMG?" questiond Makarov.

"Publicity," said Mavis. "Besides we got to catch them dominating in photos again like that last picture of Lucy and Wendy. It was a good one too."

"Well I can't disagree that it's not a good one," said Makarov.

"You know she got a point though," said Wendy.

Makarov turned and looked at her curiously.

"With all these events coming up one year is just about enough time to set everything up," said Wendy. "It's not called Extreme for no reason. So intensive training has to be done, and with all the destruction from the past has thrown us down to backrupt by the time we get through it all. I seen the stacks of bills that was on top of the letters. It's not something to scuff at either. Also you still need to find two teams of S-SSS rank mages and Mavis and Mira need new magic. Not to mention creating the new great guild magic and all of the pregnancies along the way. Also the publicity would actually be a benift as well. It would help improve Fairy Tail's image before the EMG."

Makarov sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is going to be a long and rough year," said Makarov.

"Look on the bright side though," said Wendy. "At least you two guild masters got shared work."

"So where should we begin?" questioned Makarov.

"Well you wont know about who is going to be in the EMG until after you do the promotion exams," said Wendy. "Since we need at least ten S-SSS class mages. Right now we only have three S class mages and two SSS class mages that's only five. Mira isn't technically an S class at the moment because she has no magic anymore no offense to her. You also going to need to do publicty at some point as well. Although I say one of the most immportant at the moment other then that is find new great guild magic and magic for Mira."

"No offense taken Wendy," said Mira.

"That don't help much," said Makarov with a sweat drop.

"Actually it does," said Mavis. "If we find a new magic for the great guild magic as well as Mira then we can do the promotion exams. At the same time we are looking for new magic we can do the publicity. Once the promotion exams are done then we can find the teams for the EMG. Also at some point got to figure how to stop the guild from going backrupt."

Lucy looked over at Luna.

"Luna change into your human form and bring my bag over here," said Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned Mavis as she turned and looked at Lucy and then at Luna.

Makarov and the others did the same thing. A red seal appeared underneath Luna before there was a flash of red light and then a human form of Luna appeared. Luna was only about thirteen years old and had on the cat outfit Lucy had minus the cat tail and the top was changed because of her small breasts. Luna skin was the same color as Lucy's and her feet and hands represent paws and the feet of a wolf similar to Lisanna's cat form except it wasn't just the paws that looked like that it was the feet as well. The paws and feet was blood red and she had a black wolf tail. She had long black hair down to her butt and sky blue and gold wolf eyes representive of her wolf form. On the top of her head was black wolf ears.

"Hello Fairy Tail," said Luna.

Mavis rubbed her eyes and looked again, "Am I having a fantasie, because I think I just seen Luna turn into a human with wolf ears, wolf tail, and wolf feet and paws."

"No I see it too," said Makarov.

Wendy and Lucy giggled as they heard that.

"I was not exspecting this," said Mavis.

Luna went over picked up Lucy's bag that was next to her while she was in her wolf form and then carried it over to a table nearby the masters. She then opened it and then pulled out a small sack and then brought it over to the masters and held it out to Mavis.

"Huh?" questioned Mavis confused.

"Take it Master Mavis," said Luna.

Mavis put her hand out and Luna put it in it before going and standing next to the table that Wendy and Lucy is on. Mavis opened it and put her hand in it before pulling out gold coins.

"Woah these are rare and worth alot," said Mavis surprised before looking up at Lucy. "How you get something like this?"

"Work pays well," said Wendy.

"Yeah, but these are all worth two hundred million a piece," said Mavis as Makarov eyes widen in shock as well as the rest of the guild. "There is one billion worth of money in here."

"Yeah in it will be enough to cover most of the bills as well and keep us from going backrupt before the EMG," said Wendy. "Just the bills themselves will take up the majority of that with just enough left to use before the EMG. Also if we are lucy the publicity will also help as well since they pay well for dominating pictures."

"They do?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Yeah just one dominating picture is worth one of those gold coins," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Also now that public sexual relationships aren't a problem you don't need to edit the pictures," said Wendy. "With that said the pictures will go for more since it isn't edited at all. Basically catching dominating in a picture without it edited and showing the mate cumming will actually go for two coins a piece."

Everyone eyes widen in shock as she said that.

"That's four houndred million," said Lisanna in shock.

"Yes and in your case since your impregnated it's up to six houndred million while getting a photo done dominating," said Wendy.

"Natsu lets do that too," said Lisanna turning to Natsu. "You should still be able to at this current stage."

"Actually Lisanna it works differently for dragon slayers," said Wendy as Lisanna turned and looked at her confused. "They can actually go up to about a week before giving brith. This actually increases the intelligence and the helps them stay heath as it supplies them with the magical essense needed to grow."

"Alright Natsu we are doing that until a week before pregnancy," said Lisanna turning and looking at Natsu. "I'll even drag whoever is doing the photos to the promotion exam and the extreme training if I have to."

"If that is what you want Lisanna," said Natsu smiling.

"Good and make sure you do a full dominating Natsu complete with scent," said Lisanna.

"Sure," said Natsu.

"Well I guess we got our bankrupt issue over with," said Mavis. "Now then turning to more impressing matters. Sky, Keira you want your guild marks?"

Sky and Keira looked at her and then stood up before dancing around, but not stepping on Lucy or Wendy, "Guild mark, guild mark, yay, yay, yay!"

"So Sky what color your going to get your guild mark?" asked Wendy.

"What about you Kiera?" asked Lucy.

"Blue with pink outline courtesy of mommies," said Sky.

"Baby pink with blue outline courtesy of mommies," said Kiera.

"Well that's new," said Mavis. "Let's do that."

"Is that possible or do we need a new guild stamp?" asked Makarov.

Mavis sweet dropped as he said that, "I think it's going to take me awhile to make a new one."

Makarov sighed as she said that, "So what are we going to do in the mean time?" 

The guild doors burst open and Jason walked into the guild.

"Oh Wendy, Lucy," said Jason. "It's been awhile. Heard you got back and rushed right out here. Oh doing dominating huh?"

"Hey Jason," said Wendy smiling. "Yeah we been busy with our hands full lately, but I'm sure you understand that. You should got here sooner missed the scent time."

"Hey Jason good to see you," said Lucy smiling. "Yeah totally missed to whole show. Good thing the time isn't move huh?"

"Yeah so I noticed," said Jason. "I had a feeling you two had something to with it. So who is the time stoppers anyways?"

"Our daughters Sky and Kiera," said Wendy as Sky and Kiera raised their hands.

"Wow so adorable," said Jason. "So do any of them have your penis Wendy?"

"Sky," said Wendy as Kiera put her hand down and Sky continued to hold hers up.

"So cool," said Jason.

Jason then looked around for a moment before he seen Lisanna stomach.

"Oh awesome," said Jason running over to Lisanna. "Is this a dragon slayer impregnation?"

"Yeah," said Lisanna nodding her head.

"Sweat," said Jason. "This place is a dragon slayer dominating paradice."

Makarov and Mavis just continued to watch the guy. Jason then turned and looked around before he seen Mavis.

"Holy torledo it's Mavis," said Jason before runing over and then stuck his hand out. "Hello Fairy Tail creater. Mine if I take some pictures around?"

"Sure i don't mind at all," said Mavis.

"Awesome," said Jason before getting his camra ready.

"Hey Wendy, Lucy is this the guy that takes pictures?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah he's the one that took the last ones," said Wendy and Lucy.

"Yeah and I heard you can take them without having to edit them now," said Jason. "So cool. I really would have liked to keep it original last time, but well I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah we understand," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Hey Jason you do my dominating photo," said Lisanna.

Jason turned and looked at her, "Oh I tell you what you give me a good with with Impregnation and scent and I'll give you three gold pieces."

"You got it," said Lisanna smiling.

"Sweet, but first I'll give you one gold one for photo of imgrenation," said Jason. "So don't mind show that belly off and put you hand on it."

Wendy and Lucy as well as everyone else just continued to watch. Lisanna stood up before she pulled her shirt up over her head revealing her perky impregnated nipples, breasts, and big belly. Then she put a hand on it. Jason ran over closer before her started shooting off photos. Once done he put his camra down then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gold coin then handed it to Lisanna.

"Thanks make sure they come out good," said Lisanna before she started putting her shirt on.

"Always do," said Jason before running off to the table where Wendy and Lucy is at. "Hey Wendy, Lucy can I get a shot with you inside?"

"Sure," said Wendy unwrapping on leg.

Lucy lifted her leg up revealing her pussy and Wendy deeply inside her.

"Perfect hold that there for a moment," said Jason before moving away to get both of them.

Jason took the photo and then, but it down before noticing Wendy holding up the victory sign.

"Sneak move," said Jason. "This one will be nice one two. Alright you can go back to your position. I know how you enjoy it."

Lucy put her leg back in position and Wendy wrapped hers around her again.

"You can just hand Mavis the coins Jason," said Wendy.

"Right," said Jason digging out two gold coins and running over to Mavis and holding them out.

Mavis took them, "thanks."

"No problem," said Jason before turning back to Wendy and Lucy. Then he ran over to a table put his bag on it that he had with him opened it up and pulled out a bear. Then Jason ran over to the table where Lucy and Wendy was at as well as Sky and Keira.

"Hello there Sky, and Keira what to get picture taken with a bear?" asked Jason.

"Yay! Photo, Photo," said Sky and Keira excitedly.

"Alright we just need another table first to get a good picture," said Jason looking around. "How about this one next to mommies table."

"Yay!" shouted Sky and Keira excitedly.

Jason went up to them and helped them over to it.

"Alright you first Sky," said Jason holding out the bear. "Just take this bear put it between your legs and hold on to it tightly."

Sky nodded her head and sat down on the table. Then she put the bear between her legs and held on tightly. She moved one hand down and moved her penis to the side for view and then wrapped her arms back around the bear holding on tightly. Jason started clicking the photo as soon as Sky was set. Once done he put is camra down.

"Good picture," said Jason. "Alright now your turn Keira just hold the bear to the side and open you legs like Sky did."

Keira nodded her head and then sat down spreading her legs open revealing her pussy. Sky handed her the bear and she took it and put it to the side of her as Sky made a little disstance out of the way. Keria then held onto the bear tightly at the side and smiled at the camra. Jason took the photo immediately when Keira was ready. Then he put the camra back down.

"Good job you two," said Jason. "People are going to go crazy when they see these pictures. So adorable."

Jason then walked over and then helped the two girls back over to Lucy and Wendy's table. Keira tried handing him the bear.

"Nah you and your sister keep it," said Jason.

Keira and Sky smiled at him happily as they both held the bear standing up together. Jason jumped back and took another photo. Then he ran over to Mavis.

"Alright how about you Mavis?" asked Jason. "Want your picture taken?"

"Sure got another bear or do you want me to do something else?" asked Mavis.

"Oh yeah nother bear," said Jason before running over and opening his bag again he then pulled out two bears.

Jason then ran over to Lucy and Wendy's table and hand one of the bears to Sky who was letting Keira who on to the other.

"Thank you," said Sky and Keira together.

"Your very welcome," said Jason before runing back over to Mavis and handed her the bear.

Mavis took the bear and smiled as she looked at it.

"You can just do what Keira did or Sky," said Jason. "Whatever you perfer."

Mavis nodded her head at him and went and got up on a table before she pulled her dress up and then sat down before spreading her legs out revealing her pussy. Then she put the bear to the side of her hip and hugged it tightly while smiling at the camra.

"Ready?" questioned Jason.

"Yup ready when you are," said Mavis.

Jason shot the picture and then nodded his head. 

"Good one," said Jason before putting his hands in his pocket and pulling out three gold coins. Then he walked up to Mavis and held them out, "Here."

Mavis took them and then Jason turned and looked over at Lisanna.

"When and where you want the dominating picture taken?" asked Jason.

"Tonight, Park, Don't be late," said Lisanna.

"Perfect," said Jason. "Never late for a picture of dominating."

"Hey Jason you going to be at the EMG?" asked Wendy.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Jason. "Really out done it this time."

Wendy and Lucy started laugh for a moment, "Yeah I know."

"Anyways if you need more picture just let me know," said Jason.

"Will do Jason," said Wendy.

Jason then ran over to his stuff grabbed it and then headed for the doors before stopping and looking at Lisanna.

"See you tonight at the park," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Lisanna nodding her head.

"So cool," said Jason before running off out the guild doors.

"Well that was quick money," said Mavis. "One billion already."

"Make that one billion two hundred million," said Lisanna holding up the coin.

"Don't you think you should keep that Lisanna?" questioned Mavis.

"I'm going to get more tonight anyways, Master Mavis," said Lisanna. "So might as well help out. Besides It's partially Natsu's fault as well."

Natsu just nodded his head and didn't say anything. Probably nothing to say anyways. Mavis came over and then took the gold coin. Then she turned around and walked back towards where Lucy and Wendy then.

"Well then guess I should be getting to paying those bills and making that new Fairy Tail stamp," said Mavis. "After that I think we should work on trying to find some new magic for the great guild magic and Mira. In between we can do some publicity as well."

"Was thinking the same thing," said Wendy. "I'm sure Jason will be in and out of here a lot late so better get used to it. He seem to always find a way to get decent pictures. He's going to be more crazy with the new rules of public sexual contact. Also Sky, Keira, and Luna been waiting for their guild stamp for awhile now."

"Well then Master Makarov lets work together," said Mavis.

"Yes Master Mavis," said Makarov.

"Wendy if you would please," said Mavis.

"Got it," said Wendy.

Makarov and Mavis vanished into thin air again. Everyone else just continued to watch Wendy and Lucy or sit down and watch them.

"Ahhhhh," said Lucy.

"That big of one huh?" questioned Wendy.

"Yeah that one exploded out of me," said Lucy.

"How many was that?" asked Lisanna.

"That one was my thirtieth time total," said Lucy.

"Think it's about time I tap it off," said Wendy. "Feeling pretty satisied at the moment with the scent and everything."

"Sure if you want," said Lucy.

"Yeah besides we got some cleaning to do anyways," said Wendy. "Just give me a moment here."

Lucy nodded her head at her. After a moment Wendy pulled out of Lucy completely satisfied. Wendy's eyes then changed back to normal. After that her and Lucy went and got dressed then they started cleaning while everyone else went to their spots around the guild and started chatting and talking about all the recent events so far. Makarov and Mavis continued to take care of the bills and making a new fairy tail stamp together that will support more then one color. Time started normally again as though it never froze at all when Lucy and Wendy started cleaning and everyone started talking. Luna and Carla continued to sit with Sky and Keria who had climbed onto another table so their mothers can clean all the mess. So this was how Fairy Tail spent their first day with Wendy, Lucy, and Carla back along with their new daughters of Lucy and Wendy as well as Luna.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I couldn't think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

Alright here is chapter two of "The Celestial's Heart" and there is a few things I want to touch up on. One there will be no rape in this story so if you thought I was going that way then throw it out of the window. I only mentioned it so people understand what is going on and what dominating is and why it's scary. All the pairings for the dragon slayers all have mutual feelings for each other. You should probably already have guess who they are by now at least the ones in Fairy Tail anyways. This chapter turned out to be pretty long as I was having trouble trying to find a spot to stop at. It didn't quiet turn out the way the second chapter of "The Dragon's Heart" previous story did before i remaid "The Dragon's Heart." Anyways now I need think of what magic to give to Mira as well as Mavis to use. There seems to be more events in this one because of the pregancy and other things. Hopefully I answered and explained all the questions that was nessary for the others in Fairy Tail, but if you think you see some that I might have missed feel free to let me know. Anyway's i'm out of here and have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail is working hard at the moment, but with all the events coming up will they be able to make it in time for the EMG? What does Wendy and Lucy want with Master Mavis? Well there is only one way to find out and that is to read the chapter as all this is revealed.

Master Mavis and Master Makarov have been up in the guild master office all night working on trying to get the bills payed off and coming up with a new guild stamp. They never came down ever since they left to go up there. It was already morning and almost everyone in the guild was already there. A moment later the guild doors blew open by a strong gust of wind and crashed into the wall. Only a few people looked at the doors at the ones that came in. The others already knew so they just continued their usual activities. The ones that came into the guild was none other then Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Kiera, Luna, and Carla. Luna was in her human form at the moment instead of her wolf form. Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla took in everyone in the guild around them.

Cana was sitting at a table already drinking heavy, but even though she was drinking she was not even the slightest drunk. Gildarts was sitting with her and surprisingly he was also drinking as well, but was also not even the slightest drunk. Over at another table Erza was sitting by herself eating a strawberry cake. Levy was at a table with Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy reading a book and Gajeel was actually looking over at Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Kiera, Luna, and Carla. Mira was tending to the bar counter as usual. Elfman and Evergreen was sitting at their own table together. Laxus was at his own table with Freed and Bickslow and even though Freed and Bickslow didn't look at the doors to see who it was Laxus was. Gray was to busy in chairs by a wall with Juvia at the moment. By another wall Natsu and Lisanna sat in chairs with Lisanna smiling and looking at Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla along with Natsu.

Lucy walked through the guild heading to a table nearby the bar along with Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla. Wendy on the other hand had something else to do and while Lucy went over to a table with their daughters, Luna, and Carla she walked over towards Lisanna and Natsu. Laxus and Gajeel continued to watch her and study her for any useful information that maybe helpful. As soon as Wendy got there she reached out and grabbed Natsu by the ear and pulled him down on his knees.

"Oww, oww, oww," said Natsu in pain. "W-W-Wendy can you let go of my ear?"

Everyone turned and watched wondering what was going on at the moment, but when they seen they all cringed at seeing Wendy pulling on Natsu ear tightly. Laxus and Gajeel even flinched at it as well when they seen it. Wendy however did not reply to Natsu though as she looked at Lisanna who just continued to smile.

"So then how did it go Lisanna?" asked Wendy.

"It went well," said Lisanna. "Natsu did everything that he was suppose to scent and all. We even stayed there all night in the park and fell asleep."

Wendy looked at her with a pentrating stare as she sweat dropped nervously. Then it stopped a moment later and Wendy let go of Natsu's ear.

"That hurt you know," said Natsu rubbing his ear.

"Well at least you did something right," said Wendy. "Now then Lisanna time for check up."

Lisanna nodded her head and stood up and pulled her shirt off revealing her impregnated nipples, breasts, and big round stomach. Well not to big, but still big enough to show she's pregnant. Wendy nodded her head and put her hand out and laid it on her stomach then her hand started to glow light blue. She slowly moved her hand around checking. She smiled as she continued to check for a moment then it faded to a frown. Lisanna and Natsu seen this and started to get nervous and worried. Wendy's hand stopped glowing and she pulled her hand back.

"So how is it?" asked Lisanna worried.

"Well there is no problems besides the fact it's unhealthy," said Wendy and she was about to go on before Natsu stopped her.

Natsu got on his knees and took Wendy's hand as Lisanna's eyes started to water with worry.

"Please tell me it will be alright," pleaded Natsu.

Wendy tapped Lisanna on the forhead lightly with the palm of her other hand that Natsu didn't have.

"Let me finish before you start crying Lisanna," said Wendy.

Natsu let go of Wendy's hand, but continued to wait nervously as well as Lisanna.

"Like I was saying there is no problems besides the fact it's unhealthy," said Wendy. "However fortune has been bestowed upon it. It's immortal so you don't have to worry about it dying, but you won't be having twins. There is however still hope for you though. Get plenty of scent Lisanna and Natsu make sure you continue to pump her full of cum. If you stay in her without letting the cum escape then there is still a chance it could turn to twins. If you have to then do it even while you are sleeping. With plenty of cum the child will become healthy."

"Thanks Wendy we will make sure to do that," said Lisanna a little disappointed.

"Yes Wendy I'll make sure to do that," said Natsu.

"Good," said Wendy nodding her head. "I will be making regular check ups on you every now and then Lisanna."

"Yes please do Wendy," said Lisanna.

Wendy nodded her head to her before turning to Natsu.

"You done well last night so keep it up," said Wendy.

Natsu nodded his head to her as she said that. Lisanna put her shirt back on and then sat back down. She was happy, but also a little sad as well. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder trying to sooth her. Wendy turned around and started to walk towards their table, but stopped a moment later. She then turned and walked over to Laxus table and looked at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Wendy.

"No please do," said Laxus.

Wendy nodded her head at him as Freed and Bickslow looked at him curiously. Wendy pulled out a chair and sat down in it before looking at Laxus. Gajeel was watching them curiously as well. Lucy was sitting at her table watching as well with Luna sitting beside her. Sky and Keira was sitting on top of the table with their teddy bears that Jonny gave them playing with them next to each other. Sky was on the right with Kiera on the left.

"You have some questions for me Laxus," said Wendy.

"Yes I do," said Laxus nodding his head. "I had some questions I was going to ask, but forgot them until last night when I was thinking."

"Well then please go ahead," said Wendy waving her hand. _"Masters if you can hear me then please listen to what is about to be said."_

 _"Wendy you gave us a scare, but we are listening,"_ came Mavis' reply.

"What does grunting mean?" asked Laxus.

 _"Grunting?"_ questioned Makarov.

 _"Don't tell me your to old Master Makarov,"_ said Mavis. _"Don't you remember that is what Wendy was doing yesterday when she made those noises during dominating."_

 _"Oh right how could I forget,"_ said Makarov.

"That is a good question Laxus," said Wendy. "First of all there isn't just grunting, but also groaning. They have a couple different meanings to us dragon slayers. Grunting and groaning during domination or sexual interactions most of the time is like moaning. However if someone is to ask us a question it will mostly be ignored, but if it is answered and it can't be answered with an order or demanded then it will be answered with a grunt or a groan if it can be. Grunting and groaning like that means yes and no. Grunting means yes while groaning means no. This though only applies if it's not a moan though. If someone asks a question that can be answered by a yes or a no then it would be answered with a grunt or a groan. Do you understand Laxus?"

"Yeah I understand and thanks for clearing that up," said Laxus.

"Your very much welcome," said Wendy.

 _"Huh well that was interesting to know,"_ said Mavis.

 _"Yeah I wonder if that is why Carla bowed to Wendy,"_ said Makarov. _"Now that I think about it I never really did ask you."_

 _"It's a way to stroke the ego. Not much different then mistress,"_ said Wendy telepathically before talking to Laxus again. "Go on."

"Okay then what does growling mean?" asked Laxus.

 _"Growling?"_ questioned Makarov. _"Oh yeah that's right I heard Natsu growl at Gray when he passed by Lisanna."_

 _"Most likely has something to do with mates,"_ said Mavis.

"Growling is do to when we disapprove of something or when something precious to us is being threaten," said Wendy. "Like your gramps getting a bloody nose at my mate while I was dominating. I disapprove it. I disliked it. There was no real threat, but I didn't like it."

 _"Yeah sorry about that,"_ said Makarov. _"Natural reaction."_

 _"Thanks for applogizing Master Makarov,"_ said Wendy. _"I understand the reaction though. My mate is very sexy and gorgeous."_

 _"You welcome,"_ said Makarov. _"I'll try to be more careful about that."_

 _"Right,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Must be Natsu just disliked Gray being near Lisanna,"_ said Mavis. _"His mate wasn't being threaten since Gray isn't a dragon slayer."_

 _"You perfectly correct Master Mavis,"_ said Wendy.

Lucy was at her table watching and listening. She blushed at what her little dragon slayer said about her. Sky walked over to her and tapped her and Lucy looked over at Sky.

"Mommy I want a strawberry milkshake," said Sky.

Keira heard this and looked at Lucy giving puppy eyes. Lucy turned and looked over at Mira.

"Mira can you get four strawberry milkshakes and some steaks?" asked Lucy.

 _"Steaks?"_ questioned Makarov confused.

 _"Wait why are we hearing Lucy as well?"_ questioned Mavis.

 _"Because she was listening in, but keeping quiet,"_ said Wendy. _"She trying to give some reason for Laxus to look over at the bar counter. Got to praise our daughters for perfect timing."_

 _"Yeah tell me about it,"_ said Lucy. _"I was just thinking about getting one of those milkshakes myself."_

 _"I am confused why are you getting steaks?"_ questioned Makarov.

 _"You'll find out soon enough,"_ said Wendy.

Mira turned and looked at Lucy. Laxus turned and looked at Mira and Wendy followed him. Everyone else followed as well, but they was all curious for a different reason.

"Four milkshakes and some steaks?" asked Mira. "I take it the steaks are for you Luna."

"Yeah need one milkshake for Sky, Kiera, and Luna. No wait make that six milkshakes one for Me, Wendy, Sky, Kiera, Luna, and Carla," said Lucy, "and the steaks are for Luna and me."

"Oh I see," said Mira. "Okay."

"Oh and Mira make them raw," said Lucy.

 _"EHHHHH?"_ questioned Makarov and Mavis.

"EHHHHH?" questioned everyone else in the guild confused except Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla.

"You and your love of raw meat my mate," said Wendy smiling.

"Well I am a wolf god slayer," said Lucy. "Can't help it."

"Not complaining here," said Wendy. "You have a seriously tight pussy. At least your still getting a milkshake though."

"Well I do like my milk still," said Lucy as Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"That's a good thing makes your tits nice and perky," said Wendy.

"The better to please you with," said Lucy, "but the back pain is a killer."

"Let me get this straight you eat raw meat?" questioned Levy.

"That is all she eats other then milkshakes," said Wendy. "You should have seen her cainine fangs by now."

 _"I had a feeling that was the case,"_ said Mavis.

"Besides having blood magic she needs a high supply of blood," said Wendy.

"Well okay," said Mira. "If that is what you want Lucy."

 _"That's kind of surprising,"_ said Master Makarov. _"I was not exspecting that."_

Everyone else just decided to let it go, but the thought of eating raw meat still sent a chill down their spins. Mira went about getting the steaks and milkshakes as Laxus continued to watch her for a moment. Then he turned back around and went back to looking at Wendy.

"I see that really helps," said Laxus.

"Now then what is your next question Laxus?" asked Wendy.

"What does breathing heavily do?" asked Laxus curiously.

 _"Oh I wonder,"_ said Master Mavis curiously.

 _"Yeah same here,"_ said Master Makarov curiously.

Wendy nodded her head before she turned around and looked over at Natsu.

"Natsu tell them what breathing heavily does," said Wendy.

Natsu stood up next to Lisanna and looked over at her. Everyone turned and looked at him curiously.

"I'm not sure how reliable it is, but from what I understand is that it helps with sweating," said Natsu.

"Good Natsu that is completely correct," said Wendy as Natsu nodded his head and sat down.

Lisanna gave him a kiss on the cheek for that one proudly and smiled. Wendy turned back around and looked at Laxus.

 _"Well that's interesting infomation, but it does explain a lot,"_ said Master Mavis. _"After all your sweat is one way to use your scent and the more you sweat the more scent you can put on your mate. So it's definately a good thing to know."_

 _"I agree exspecally if your a dragon slayer,"_ said Master Makarov.

 _"Yup and sorry to have bothered you,"_ said Wendy. _"Anyways I'll let you go since that is all the questions at the moment."_

 _"Yeah thanks for letting us join in,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"Your welcome,"_ said Wendy before cutting off telepathic and looking at Laxus. "So does that answer your question?"

"Yes it was a big help," said Laxus. "Thanks for answering them. Although I pretty sure you already knew."

"It's better to ask questions personally Laxus," said Wendy. "Evading peoples minds all the time can really be overwhelming especially when there is many voices runing in your head at once."

"Yes thanks for all the help," said Laxus.

"Your very much welcome," said Wendy. "I'm always here to help when needed. Now then I'll be going. My mate needs her back healed."

Laxus nodded his head and Wendy got up from the table. She then pushed the chair in and then turned and walked over to their table. Lucy and Luna was aleady eating their steaks that Mira brought them and all of them was enjoying their milkshakes. Lucy heard Wendy and turned and looked at her. Wendy smiled before placing a hand on her back and then using her magic to heal it. Lucy smiled greatfully as blood dripped down the corners of her mouth. She then liked them before going back to her steak. Wendy didn't seem to be bothered with the blood and just walked over to where her milkshake was at and sat down.

"Mommie we got you a milkshake," said Sky pointing at it.

"Thank you sweathearts," said Wendy speaking for all of them.

"Your welcome mommie," said Kiera.

"Let me have some of yours Sky," said Wendy.

"But mommie you have the same one," said Sky.

"Fine," said Wendy pouting.

"Mommie don't be like that," said Sky.

Wendy looked up at her and smiled before ruffling her hair. Sky giggled and Keira felt left out so she scooted closer to Wendy. Wendy seeing this and hearing it looked at her before using her other hand and ruffling her hair as well. Keira joined in on the giggling as Wendy did that. Then she stopped and started eating her strawberry milkshake.

After eating Lucy got up and vanished along with Luna while Wendy sat there watching her kids Sky and Keira. Sky and Keira was sitting on the table playing with their teddy bear at the moment happily. Everyone else was just doing their usualy activities or talking to each other. After some time Lucy and Luna came back and sat back down on the tables. They sat their for a little while before Wendy and Lucy turned and looked up at the second floor. Laxus seeing this turned and looked up as well, but everyone else was busy doing their own thing to notice. The guild doors opened up and Master Mavis and Master Makarov walked out. Master Makarov had a stack of letters in his hand most likely the bills that needed to be payed off at the moment. Master Mavis on the other hand had the new guild stamp in her hand. A moment later they vanished into thin air before only Master Mavis appeared on the bottom floor alone. Master Mavis turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy and smiled.

"Thanks Wendy, Lucy," said Master Mavis.

"Where is gramps?" questioned Laxus confused.

"Dropped him off at the magic council," said Wendy.

"Oh," said Laxus nodding his head.

Sky and Keira hearing Master Mavis turned and looked at her before smiling seeing the fairy tail stamp in her hand. They both got up and started dancily happily again.

"Guild mark, guild mark, yay, yay, yay," said Sky and Keira excitedly.

Everyone turned and looked to see Master Mavis as Laxus said that and watched as the two girls danced happily on the table. Master Mavis smiled at them before she walked over to the table.

"Well then how about you come over here and we will get you all taken care of," said Master Mavis. "As well as you too Luna."

Luna smiled as she said that. Sky and Keira rushed over, but Sky stepped back and let Keira go first. Keira stepped up to Master Mavis.

"So then where you want it?" asked Master Mavis.

"On my right hand like mommies," said Keira.

"Okay then just place your hand down then," said Master Mavis.

Keira did just that and put her hand down on the table. Master Mavis took the stamp and then pressed it down on her hand. Then she took it back off and Keira now had a baby pink guild mark with blue outline. Her guild mark was just like Lucy's and the colors was replicates of Wendy and Lucy's colors. Keira smiled as she looked at it and then she hugged Master Mavis. Sky smiled as she seen the guild mark.

"It's so beautiful," said Keira. "Thanks Gramma."

"Oh your welcome sweety," said Master Mavis hugging her back.

Keira stepped back and moved out of the way and continued to watch and wait for Sky to get hers. Sky walked forwards.

"So where you want yours?" asked Master Mavis.

"Right should just like mommies," said Sky showing Master Mavis her right shoulder.

Master Mavis took the stamp and then pressed it down on her right shoulder. Then she took it back off and Sky now had a blue guild mark with baby pink outline. Her guild mark was just like Wendy's and the colors was replicates of Wendy and Lucy's colors. Sky smiled as she looked at it and so did Keira. Sky then hugged Master Mavis as well.

"It's so beautiful," said Sky. "Thanks Gramma."

"Oh your welcome sweety," said Master Mavis hugging her back.

Sky stepped back before walking over to Keira and they both showed each other their guild marks. Then they ran over to Wendy first.

"Mommie look," said Sky and Keira showing Wendy their guild marks.

Wendy smiled at them as she looked at it, "They're very beautiful girls and I'm proud of both of you."

Sky and Keira smiled and then turn and ran over to Lucy.

"Mommie look we got our guild marks," said Sky and Keira showing Lucy their guild marks.

"Looks very beautiful girls and you honor your mothers well," said Lucy as Wendy smiled.

Sky and Keira was happy and went back to their spot on the table before they sat down and looked over at Master Mavis waiting on Luna's guild mark. Luna walked over to Master Mavis.

"So then what about you Luna?" asked Master Mavis. "What color and where you like yours?"

"Black with blood red outline and I'll have mine on my left shoulder Master Mavis," said Luna.

Luna stuck out her left shouder and Master Mavis took the guild stamp and then pressed it down on her left shoulder. Then she took it back off and Luna now had a black guild mark with blood red outline. Her guild mark was the opposite of Wendy's. She couldn't quiet get it on her hand so she had to get it somewhere else not that Luna is complaining as she likes it where it is. Luna smiled as she looked at it. Sky, Keira, Lucy, and Wendy all smiled as well. Luna looked at Master Mavis.

"Thank you Master Mavis it's perfect," said Luna.

"Your very much welcome Luna," said Master Mavis then she stepped back and looked at them. "Welcome our youngest in history Fairy Tail mages and Luna to Fairy Tail."

Wendy and Lucy started clapping and everyone joined in as well as Master Mavis who was proud of the two little girls and Luna. Sky, Keira, and Luna smiled happily at everyone welcoming them to the guild. Then the clapping stopped as everyone looked at Master Mavis. Lucy and Wendy stood up.

"Master Mavis we need to talk to you privately," said Lucy and Wendy.

"Okay then let's go to the Guild Masters office," said Master Mavis before turning around and looking at everyone else, "but first everyone else do not eavesdrop got that?"

Everyone nodded their head very fast knowing that going against her would be punishment. Master Mavis then turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"Lets go," said Master Mavis.

Lucy, Wendy, and Master Mavis then disappeared before reappearing upstairs in the Guild Masters office. A moment later after they reappeared the Guild Masters office door swung shut on it's own. Wendy and Lucy then went to the couch in front of the only desk at the moment before sitting down on it. Master Mavis walked over before climbing up and sitting on the desk looking at Wendy and Lucy.

"First tell me how everything went with Lisanna," said Master Mavis curiously.

"Well for starters everything seemed to have gone well," said Wendy. "Seems Natsu did what he was suppose to do and what Lisanna wanted him to do. I just checked her earlier to make sure everything was alright."

"So then what is the news?" asked Master Mavis. "Do you know what she is going to have?"

"Yes, but keep this just between you two guild masters for now," said Wendy as Master Mavis nodded her head. "Lisanna at the moment will have a girl. When I checked her there was no problems with the girl other then the fact she was unhealthy at the moment, but it seems fortune was on her side and granted the girl with immortally so there is no issues with it dying at all. Still though if they keep doing as they are previously doing and as I told them then it could possibly become twins."

"Do you know what kind of twins she would have and how long will it take before it's known if she will have twins?" asked Master Mavis curiously.

"At the current time what kind of twins is unknown. She could have a girl and girl or she could have a girl and boy," said Wendy. "According to what I gathered from checking her today I'd say it should be known in about two weeks most likely if she is going to have twins and what twins she will have, but overall it just depends on them and if they continue to do as said."

"Well then all we can do is wait," said Master Mavis. "Now then you had said you had something to talk about."

"Yes we do," said Wendy and Lucy.

"Okay go on," said Master Mavis.

"We need you to come with us later," said Lucy. "Unfortunately we can't say where we are going or what we are going to be doing. It's kind of secret at the moment, but I'm sure you will understand later. So later today when the time is right just be ready to leave with us. We will let you know when we are going."

Master Mavis looked at them curiously, but didn't press for details, "Well I don't have a problem going with you Lucy and Wendy. I'm sure you have your reasons for not saying anything at the moment. So is your daughters, Luna, and Carla going and how long will we be gone?"

"Yes our daughters will be going as they already been there as well as Luna and Carla," said Wendy. "As for how long we will be gone. Well me, Lucy, our daughers, Luna, and Carla will only be gone a short while. You on the other hand it's unknown at the present time, but I'm sure you will understand once you find out what you are going to be doing."

"Well then I won't press for more details then," said Master Mavis. "I'll just leave whatever it is in your hands. Until then I will just be doing my Guild Master duty along with Master Makarov. I'll let Master Makarov know that I'll be gone for sometime when he gets back. So then is that all you needed?"

"For now yes," said Lucy.

"Very well then," said Master Mavis. "Now then how about we go back down and keep an eye on the others."

Wendy and Lucy nodded their head and stood up. Master Mavis got off the desk and then looked at Lucy and Wendy. A moment later the guild masters door swung open on it's own. Then all three of them vanished into thin air before reappearing down on the bottom floor of the guild. Lucy and Wendy went over to their table and sat down at it while Master Mavis went over to the bar counter and climbed up on top of it sitting down on top of the counter and swinging her legs while watching everyone. Master Mavis looked at Juvia and Gray curiously. A moment later Wendy got up before she walked over to the chairs that Juvia and Gray was sitting at.

"Juvia let me take a look okay," said Wendy.

"Sure Wendy," said Juvia.

Juvia pulled up her shirt just enough to show her stomach which wasn't as big as Lisanna's, but still big enough. Wendy put her hand on her stomach before it lit up light blue and she looked around for a moment before nodding her head. Then her magic faded and she withdrew her hand.

"So how is everything?" asked Juvia and Gray.

"No issues or problems," said Wendy. "Perfectly healthy."

Gray and Juvia smiled at that happily.

"Thanks Wendy," said Juvia and Gray.

"Your very much welcome," said Wendy.

Wendy then turned around and walked back towards their table.

 _"Girl,"_ said Wendy telepathically.

 _"That's good news thanks Wendy,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"Yeah that is good news,"_ said Lucy.

 _"Your welcome Master Mavis and I agree,"_ said Wendy. _"From what I felt it's going to be a water-make and ice-make girl."_

 _"Wow that is interesting,"_ said Master Mavis. _"What about Lisanna and Natsu's?"_

 _"Hard to distinquish at the moment do to being unheathy,"_ said Wendy. _"However if Natsu keeps doing what he should be then it should be a fire dragon slayer and animal soul take-over girl at the moment. If twins then most like both will have same thing."_

 _"Well guess we can only wait on that one,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"I agree,"_ said Lucy.

Wendy sat down in her chair at her table again and just continued to look around and watch. Sky and Keira continued to play excitedly with their teady bears next to each other on the table. A moment later Master Makarov reappeared in thin air. He looked over at Wendy and Lucy.

"I tell you what that is a handy ability," said Master Makarov.

"Thanks," said Wendy and Lucy.

"Your welcome," said Master Makarov.

"So how it go Master Makarov?" asked Master Mavis.

"The magic council seemed to be thankful for it even though we didn't really need to pay them," said Master Makarov.

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone in the guild other then Master Mavis, Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla.

"Yeah I know, but I still wanted to make sure the guild was steady," said Master Mavis.

"Taking responsiblity to still pay them shows great leadership and respect," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head.

"I agree," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that and went over and sat at the bar counter.

"Sky, Keira, and Luna got their guild stamps already," said Master Mavis.

"They did?" question Master Makarov turning and looking at them to see them proudly displaying their guild marks. He smiled and turned back around. "Well welcome to Fairy Tail."

Sky, Keria, and Luna smiled as he said that.

"Oh and I'll be going with Lucy and Wendy later," said Master Mavis. "So I'll be gone for sometime. You'll have to take care of things here for now."

"Huh?" questioned Master Makarov confused as everyone else turned and looked at Master Mavis curiously. "Where you going?"

"Sorry can't tell you," said Master Mavis acting like she knew.

Master Makarov frowned at hearing that and sighed, "Well don't worry I'll take care of things here until you return. Just hopefully you make it back before the EMG."

"Yes hopefully," said Master Mavis.

Everyone sighed before going back to what they was previously doing. The only ones not sighing was Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, Carla, and Master Mavis.

"No longer can I get drunk," said Cana.

"Same here," said Gildarts.

"That's because your imortals or have you forgotten," said Wendy as everyone looked over at their table. "Alcohol has no effects on the body at all now for those that are immortals."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Well at least I can still drink it," said Cana.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their head in agreement.

"You can, but technically you don't need to drink or eat anything," said Wendy. "Since your immortals you don't have to eat or drink at all, but you still can. Lucy has to though since she has blood magic. It's still good to act normal though."

"She's right," said Master Mavis nodding her head before getting off the bar counter and then turning and climbing up on a stool. "Mira get me something to drink."

"Sure Master Mavis," said Mira.

"Get me something as well," said Master Makarov.

"Sure Master Makarov," said Mira.

"Still kind of feels odd having two masters," said Levy.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla.

"At least it's a nice improvement," said Master Mavis.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with what she said. Mira finished the drinks and then past them to Master Makarov and Master Mavis. As they started drinking their drinks the guild doors opened and everyone turned to see Jason walk in again.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail Jason," said Master Mavis.

"Yeah I rushed back here as early as possible," said Jason. "So cool. Didn't want to miss anything good."

Sky and Keira seeing him put their teady bears at their sides and opened their legs while hugging their teady bear. Sky's teady bear was on the right side of her while Keira's teady bear was on the left side of her. Sky's impressive three inches long and two inches thick penis revealed as well as her impressive big balls for a girl her age. Keira's pristine mountain tiny pussy also was revealed for all to see. They was both next to each other. Jason seen this and ran right over.

"Picture time," said Jason getting his camra ready. "So adorable. So cool. Now then smile for the camra Sky, Keira."

Master Mavis smiled at seeing that before taking a drink. Master Makarov also smiled as he seen the two girls. Sky and Keira smiled at him. Jason took the picture of them. Then he ran over to Master Mavis and handed her four gold peices each. No one however disagreed with that as the two girls really deserved it, besides they was to adorable to resist. Once done Sky and Keira want back to playing with their bears again.

"Well then how about one with the two adorable cuties?" asked Master Mavis.

"Oh a three person photo," said Jason excitedly. "So cool."

Master Mavis left her drink there and climbed down before going over to the table next to where Lucy and Wendy was at and climbed on top of it. Then she sat down and spread her legs out. Jason went over and then helped the two little cuties over to the other table. Sky sat down on one leg of Master Mavis with her teady bear in hand and her legs open for all to see her impressive penis. Sky's balls was pressed against Master Mavis' leg and hide her pristine mountine tiny pussy. Keira sat down on the other leg of Master Mavis with her teady bear in hand and her legs open for all to see her pristine mountain tiny pussy pressed against Master Mavis' leg. Both girls wrapped their arms around the teady bears holding them up to their chest tightly. Master Mavis had one arm around each of them and her pussy was revealed for all to see. Once ready they all three looked at the camra and smiled. Jason took the picture and then gave Master Mavis five gold coins. Master Mavis took them and then made her way back to the bar counter. Sky and Keira went back to Lucy and Wendy's table before playing with their bears again.

Wendy felt her penis twitch under her dress, but remained seating at the table waiting for it to grow. Jonny looked around the guild for a moment before noticing Juvia and Gray and ran over to them.

"Is this yours?" asked Jonny curiously.

"It's ours," said Juvia and Gray together.

"So cool," said Jason. "So know what you are going to have yet?"

"No we never asked as we want it to be a surprise," said Juvia as Gray nodded his head. "Although I'm hoping for a girl."

"I'll be happy with whatever we have," said Gray.

"I'm also hoping for a girl," said Lisanna.

"Ehhhh?" questioned Natsu looking at Lisanna. "Lisanna I want a boy though."

Lisanna smacked him over the head.

"It still could be a boy Natsu," said Lisanna. "So stop whinning."

 _"He's going to be disappointed if he finds out it's a girl at the moment,"_ thought Master Mavis.

 _"You got that right Master Mavis,"_ said Lucy telepathically.

 _"At least Lisanna will be happy though,"_ said Wendy telepathically.

 _"That's all that matters,"_ said Master Mavis.

"So do you know what kind of magic it's going to have?" asked Jonny curiously.

"Ice-Make," said Gray at the same time as Juvia.

"Water-Make," said Juvia at the same time as Gray.

"Ehhh?" questioned Gray turning and looking at Juvia. "Come on Juvia I want it to be an Ice-Make."

"I told you already Gray that I want it to be a Water-Make," said Juvia.

Gray sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 _"Well at least they'll get the best of both,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"Yes, but they think that they will have to teach the child the magic,"_ said Lucy. _"They don't realize the girl already has the magic."_

 _"Well I guess it'll be a nice surprise then,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"That it will be,"_ said Lucy. _"Seems Wendy is almost ready for more domination."_

"Well I hope ours is a fire dragon slayer boy," said Natsu.

"Girl," said Lisanna before smacking Natsu in the head.

Natsu frowned disappointed as he sat their while Gray smiled as he seen that.

Wendy felt herself getting bigger and when she was at full length she was ready. She stood up quickly before taking her dress and then pulling it up over her head. She then threw the dress behind her making it land down on Sky and Kiera. Sky and Keira crawled out from under it before smiling at their mommie Wendy. Carla took the dress and made sure it was put in a safe place. Luna continued to smile and Lucy continued to sit there and wait. She didn't have to wait long though when Wendy turned and looked at her.

"Get up, move away from the table then get on your knees and open up your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone turned as soon as they heard that and so did Jonny. Time stopped for everyone now and remained still even though they can move around.

"Oh more dominition," said Jonny excitedly, "and this time I didn't miss any of it."

However he still just stood their and waited along with the others instead of taking pictures. Lucy got up before walking around the table. Then she went to a spot that wasn't near the table and turned looking at Wendy. After that Lucy then got on her knees and then opened her mouth. Wendy walked over before she grabbed her by the pigtails and then shoved her big thick penis into her mouth. Then Wendy started moving in and out of Lucy's mouth hard and fast. Even at this point though Jonny continued to remain just standing and watching along with everyone else. Master Mavis noticed this and took a drink of her drink before she got down carrying it with her over to where Jonny is. She stopped next to him and turned around watching Wendy and Lucy as Wendy continued to fuck Lucy's mouth while pulling on her hair.

"Are you going to take some pictures Jonny?" asked Master Mavis.

"Oh no not yet," said Jonny shaking his head. "You got to wait for the perfect moment. It's not time yet."

"Perfect moment?" asked Master Mavis.

Wendy grunted as she continued to dominate Lucy's mouth. Everyone took notice of that as she did it.

"That's right Wendy you get it," said Jonny nodding his head. "You'll see."

Everyone dismissed it, but was curious as to what he meant about that. They all just went back to watching Wendy and Lucy. This continued for some time as Wendy continued to grunt and groan as she continued to dominate Lucy's mouth. Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Cana, and Gildarts continued to take drinks as they watch and Master Mavis stayed nearby Jonny who just continued to watch carefully.

Some time went by and Wendy opened her mouth and started breathing heavily as she continued to dominate Lucy's mouth. Everyone noticed this and looked at Jonny who still remained watching closely, but wasn't taking pictures yet. Master Mavis went over to the bar counter aleady having finished her first drink before climbing up and setting the glass down on the counter.

"Another Mira," said Master Mavis.

Mira nodded her head and went to work at making Master Mavis another drink.

"I'll take another too," said Master Makarov.

"Sure Master Makarov," said Mira as she continued working at making both drinks.

Once she was done she then came back and then handed them to them. Master Mavis and Master Makarov took them and then looked up at the clock befoe nodding their heads seeing that time was now frozen again. Master Mavis climbed down off the bar counter before looking at Master Makarov.

"Master Makarov hand me my drink," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov grabbed her drink and then turned to her and handed it to her. Master Mavis took her drink before walking back over to where Jonny was carefully watching Wendy and Lucy. Master Mavis looked at Wendy and Lucy to see that Wendy was now starting to sweat. She then turned and looked at Jonny curiously.

 _"Still not going to take a picture,"_ thought Master Mavis. _"Wonder what he is waiting for."_

Master Mavis took a drink before she looked back up at Wendy and Lucy. Everyone continued to watch as Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's mouth sending her big thick penis in and out of her mouth. Cana got more to drink as well as Gildarts before they went back to watching while drinking. Gildarts turned and looked over at Sky and Keira who was smiling as they watched their mommies. Gildarts was interested in the new generation of Fairy Tail mages. After a little while of looking over at Sky and Keira he then turned back and weny back to watching Lucy and Wendy.

Some more time went by and Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Gildarts, and Cana refilled their drinks a few times already. Everyone else continued to watch Wendy and Lucy. Wendy was now sweating heavily as light blue sweat rolled down her body and made her body glitter. Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's mouth as she continued to breath heavily. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny who was still looking carefully at Lucy and Wendy at the moment.

 _"Still nothing huh?"_ thought Master Mavis curiously.

Master Mavis then took a drink before going back to watching Lucy and Wendy again. Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's mouth for a little more time before she shoved her penis deep inside Lucy's mouth and then pulled back some. Wendy's sweat ran down her body quickly making her glitter light blue. 

"Drink!" demanded Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy did just that and started swallowing as Wendy continued to shoot cum in her mouth. As Lucy continued to drink Wendy's cum she came herself just from drinking Wendy's cum all over the floor. Jonny seeing Lucy start to swallow everything Wendy was giving her and cum all over the floor ran over before he took a couple of pictures of Wendy pulling on Lucy's hair while Lucy swallowed Wendy's cum and came herself all over the floor. Master Mavis noticed as Jonny ran over and took a couple pictures.

 _"So that was what you was waiting for?"_ thought Master Mavis taking another drink.

Jonny came back a moment later after have taken a couple of pictures of Wendy and Lucy and looked back at them carefully and closely. Master Mavis went back to watching Wendy pour her cum into Lucy's mouth while Lucy continued to drink it.

"Get every last bit!" ordered Wendy. "Use your tongue to clean it!"

Master Mavis and Master Makarov took a drink before watching as Lucy did just as Wendy said and used her tongue to get every last bit and clean Wendy's penis. Her tongue poking out licking around Wendy's penis before going back into her mouth and swallowed whatever she can get. Once Wendy was done cumming she pulled out before she moved back some.

"Stick out your tongue!" demaned Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy said and stuck out her tongue showing that it was pink and that she swallowed everything.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy put her tongue back in her mouth and closed it. She continued to look at Wendy.

"Get up and get undressed!" demanded Wendy.

Everyone watched as Lucy did just that and got up before she started taking her clothes off. Master Makarov held himself from getting a nose bleed at seeing that while he watched and took another drink. Master Mavis took a drink as well before looking back up at Lucy and Wendy. Wendy looked around for a moment before looking back at Lucy.

"Go to the bar counter, climb up on top of it, then lay down on your stomach and close your legs!" ordered Wendy.

Everyone that was at the bar counter moved out of the way taking their drinks with them on the way. Lucy made her way to the bar counter before climbing up on top of it. Then she got down on her knees and hands before laying down. After that she then closed her legs together and put her arms to her side. Her head looking straight towards the wall and her breasts pressed againt the counter. Wendy satisfied walked to the bar counter as everyone watched and climbed up it. Then she walked over top of Lucy before getting to her thighs and then got onto her knees. Positioned right so that when she came down she would enter Lucy's pussy at the same time as she grabbed her arms, but Wendy was not planing to grab her arms. No not this time. She was planning something a little different. Everyone then watched as Wendy feel down onto Lucy and grabbed both of Lucy's pig tails pulling back on them at the same time she entered Lucy's pussy. Wendy wrapped her feet around Lucy's legs pinning them in place. Lucy whimpered as she felt Wendy enter her while pulling on her pig tails.

Even though Wendy gave Lucy more freedom to move Lucy's arms stayed where they was. Lucy didn't mind playing the submissive roll at all. That was exsactly what Lucy was though she was the submissive one while Wendy was the dominate one and Lucy didn't mind it at all if she can satisfy Wendy. In return Lucy knew that Wendy would make sure she was satisfied as well and to tell you the truth Wendy always delivered. Lucy prefers to be the submissive one anyways as she enjoys it just like how Wendy prefers to be the dominate one because she enjoys it and that was the actualy truth. Wendy actually does love being the dominate one.

"That's right whimper!" demanded Wendy.

Wendy did not wait as she started ramming in and out of Lucy hard and fast dominating her pussy as she wanted. Wendy continuing to pull on Lucy's hair as she continued to relentlessly fuck her pussy. Lucy continued to whimper as Wendy continued to go to work at dominating her pussy. The sounds of Wendy's balls smacking against her wet tight pussy as she fucked her. This is what Lucy loved about Wendy. Lucy loved it when Wendy fucked her pussy hard and fast. She even liked it when Wendy pulled her hair, but that is about as far as she likes it and that is about as far as Wendy is willing to take it as well. Lucy loved Wendy a lot and it didn't mater if she was a girl or boy, but Lucy was glad that Wendy was a girl with a penis. Don't think that is all that Lucy loves about Wendy though. Lucy loves everything about her and in return Lucy knew that Wendy loves everything about her as well.

Master Mavis and Master Makarov took a drink before going back to watching Lucy and Wendy again. Everyone else continued watching the two. Wendy continued to ram in and out of Lucy pussy while pulling on her hair dominating her as she pleases. Her big balls smacking against Lucy's wet pussy that was like music to her ears and Lucy's arousal that was like a perfume to her nose. Lucy's whimpers sending pleasure through her body and making her smirk with pride and pleasure. Wendy grunting and groaning in pleasure as she continued to dominate and devour Lucy's pussy with all of her love.

Lucy continued to enjoy the feeling of Wendy going in and out of her bringing her to pleasure that most humans never have the chance to experience. Wendy's grunting and groaning making Lucy happy as Wendy poured all of her love and heart into dominating her. Lucy continued to whimper in pleasure as Wendy continued to dominate her.

Some time has passed since then and Wendy opened her mouth and started breathing heavily. She continued to dominate Lucy's tight wet pussy sending her big thick penis in and out of Lucy fast and hard. Lucy whimpered extremely loudly a couple of times as she came and Wendy smirked before going back to breathing heavily. Mira filled Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Gildarts, and Cana's drinks from another table that had alcohol on it. Once the drinks was filled Master Mavis and Master Makarov took a drink before continuing watching.

"This is the same position as last time," said Master Makarov.

"Maybe she prefers it," said Master Mavis.

"She does," said Carla and Luna. "They both have four favorite positions. Mouth, this one, breasts, and laying on their side close to each other."

"Mommie Lucy cums sometimes from giving blow jobs and tit jobs," said Sky smiling while Keira nodded her head in agreement.

Lisanna hit Natsu upside the head and glared at him upset. Natsu frowned as she did that. Sky and Keira seeing Lisanna look upset and hit Natsu upside the head froze him. Then they climbed down the table they was on before they both ran over to Natsu. Sky kicked him in the knee on the right while Keira kicked him in the knee on the left. Master Makarov and Master Mavis seen the two do that and Master Mavis giggled.

"What is that about?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Probably they was upset at Natsu for making Lisanna upset," said Master Mavis.

Sky and Keira looked at Lisanna and smiled at her. Lisanna smiled back at them as well before ruffling their hair making them giggle. Sky and Keira then ran back over to the table and climbed back on top of it getting back in possition. Natsu unfroze a moment later.

"Oww, oww," said Natsu as he rubbed his knees. "That hurts."

Lisanna started giggling as he said that. Natsu turned and looked at her.

"What's so funny Lisanna?" questioned Natsu confused.

Lisanna didn't answer as she looked back at Wendy and Lucy. Gray chuckled while watching Lucy and Wendy.

"What are you laughing at ice princess?" questioned Natsu.

"Oh just at how much an idiot you are flame brain," said Gray.

"What you call me pervy popsicle?" questioned Natsu.

"You heard what I said fiery mouth breather," said Gray.

"You want to go droopy eyes?" questioned Natsu standing up.

"Yeah lets go slanty eyes," said Gray standing up.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" demanded Wendy as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy while pulling on her hair.

Everyone ears ringed loudly from the outburt. Natsu and Gray shivered involuntary and sat back down not saying another word. Lisanna smacked Natsu in the head again who frowned as she did. After everyone recovered Master Mavis and Master Makarov took another drink before going back to watching Wendy and Lucy. Master Mavis and Master Makarov noticed Wendy was starting to sweat as you can see light blue sweat on her. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny to see him rubbing his ears and looking at Wendy and Lucy carefully. She turned back around and looked back at Wendy and Lucy.

Some time went by and Mira filled more refills for Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Cana, and Gildarts throughout this time. Wendy was continuing to breath heavily while she continued to dominate and devour Lucy's pussy while pulling on her pig tails. She was now sweating heavily and her light blue sweat rolled down her body and dripped onto Lucy's. Lucy continued to whimper as Wendy continued to dominate her and she was enjoying every moment of it. Just feeling or hearing Wendy's heavy breathing sent pleasure through her body and turned her on making her a lot more wet. Smaking noises could be heard as Wendy's balls hit Lucy's wet tight pussy and it was music to the both of them. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny again before asking something.

"What you waiting for this time?" asked Master Mavis.

"He's waiting for the scenting," said Lisanna.

"Right on Lisanna. So cool," said Jonny. "Got to make sure to time everything or you miss the best shots."

"Oh so then your waiting for the cum covering," said Master Mavis nodding her head.

"Yup sure am," said Jonny nodding his head. "Just like I did with Lisanna. So cool."

Lisanna nodded her head at that as well as everyone else. Then they went back to looking at Wendy and Lucy. Lucy whimpered loudly again as she came and Wendy smirked as she did. Wendy continued to a little while as she continued to dominate Lucy's pussy with her big thick penis before shoving it in one last time. Lucy whimpered loudly again before slamming her hips back shoving Wendy in as far as she can go and then came. Wendy smirked as she did that while she continued to fill up Lucy's pussy with her cum and pulling her pig tails back. Lucy eyes rolling up in her head, but still visible with pleasure. They stayed like this for what seemed like a long time before Wendy let go of Lucy's pig tails, unwrapped her legs, and then pulled out of Lucy and jumped back quickly as she started covering her with her cum from Lucy's head all the way down to her ass. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny to see him still waiting instead of taking a picture at the moment. Lisanna knew what he was waiting for and spoke up.

"He's waiting until she fully covered before taking a photo," said Lisanna.

"Right on Lisanna," said Jonny not taking his eyes of Wendy and Lucy. "So cool."

Master Mavis nodded her head as she went back to watching Wendy and Lucy. Once Wendy got every inch of the back side of Lucy's top half she then spun around and started covering every inch of the back side of Lucy's bottom half. Master Mavis looked at Jonny for a moment to see he didn't move and looked back at Lucy and Wendy again. Wendy continued to make sure everything of the back side of Lucy's bottom half is completely covered. Once Jonny seen Wendy turn around he ran up and took a couple of shoot before Wendy got back in position and shoved herself back inside Lucy pulling on her pig tails as she did. Lucy rammed her hips back shoving Wendy in her as far as possible and she whimpered loudly as she came.

"So cool," said Jonny as he went back to his spot and waited for the next ones.

After some time Wendy pulled out of Lucy finally finished and then stepped back. She nodded her head satisfied.

"Roll over!" demaned Wendy.

Lucy rolled over and looked up at Wendy happily. Wendy then walked over her until she got right up just under her breasts and sat down. Then she firmly smashed Lucy's tits together, but not crushing them. After that she then looked at Lucy.

"Hold them yourself and open your mouth!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did as Wendy wanted and used the same amount of strength as she firmly smashed her tits together with her hands, but not crushing them. Then she opened her mouth as she looked at Wendy with love in her eyes. Wendy looked back at her with slited eyes, but with love in her eyes as well. She then grabbed Lucy's pig tails and then shoved her penis between Lucy's tits and into her mouth while pulling on her pig tails making Lucy take more of her in her mouth while she fucked her tits. Lucy used her tongue inside her mouth to stimilate Wendy's penis farther. Wendy grunted and groaned as she rammed in and out fast and hard. 

Some time went by and Mira filled Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Cana, and Gildarts drinks of the time period even though the time is frozen at the moment. As Wendy continued she opened her mouth and started breathing heavy as she dominated Lucy's tits and mouth. Master Mavis didn't bother looking at Jonny this time as she had a feeling he's going to be waiting for the scenting again. Lucy's eyes widen and Wendy seen this and pulled herself out of her mouth. Lucy whimpered loudly as she came and then Wendy shoved herself back inside again.

As Wendy continued she started sweating again and as it continued she started sweating heavily as her light blue sweat rolled down her body and unto Lucy's. Some more time went by before Wendy shoved her big thick penis in one last time and started to cum. She let go of Lucy's pig tails and pulled out as she jumped back quickly. Lucy shut her eyes and put her arms down to her side as Wendy started covering the front top of her upper body from her head to her pussy. Once the top half of the upper front side was completely covered Wendy then turned around and started covering the bottom have from Lucy's pussy all the way to her feet. After that she then turned around amd got back in position. Lucy smashed her tits together frimly, but not crushing them and opened her mouth. Wendy then shover herself between Lucy's tits and into her mouth while grabbing Lucy's pig tails and pulling on them. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny confused as she thought he would wait until the scenting, but he's still waiting. She decided to go back to watching Wendy and Lucy.

"Drink!" ordered Wendy. "Get all of it! Don't waste a single drop! Use your tongue to clean it!"

Lucy did just that as she started swallowing all the cum that Wendy was putting in her mouth. Lucy sucked on Wendy's penis making sure she gets every last bit out of Wendy as she continued to swallow it. Jonny ran up and took another couple photos as Lucy continued to swallow all the cum Wendy put in her mouth while Wendy pull on Lucy's hair. Once Jonny got his pictures he then went back to his spot to wait again. Master Mavis nodded her head in understanding as she seen him take the picture. After a little bit Wendy felt herself stop cumming and stopped pulling on Lucy's hair and then pulled out as Lucy let her tits go and put her arms back to her side. Wendy took some steps away and looked at Lucy before sniffing the air. Then she smirked satisfied. Wendy then climbed down the bar, but Wendy climbed down on the oposite side at the moment. She looked around before grabbing a towel and then handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it and then cleaned her face off before looking and smiling at Wendy. Then Lucy tossed the towel down the bar counter. Wendy climbed back onto the bar and then climbed down the other side before turning and looking at Lucy.

"Get up and climb down the bar!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy did just that as she stood up and then came down the bar. Wendy's cum and sweat running down her body as she did. Wendy looked around as Lucy did that for a moment. Once Lucy got down Jonny ran forwards towards Wendy.

"Wendy can I get some pictures really fast?" asked Jonny.

Everyone waited to see what Wendy would say. A moment later she grunted. Jonny ran up in front of Lucy who stood there and shoot a couple of quick front pictures then he hurried around Lucy to the back side and shot of two more quick pictures. Jonny have already worked with Wendy and Lucy before new that he had to be quick. Wendy didn't like to wait long and if she did then she became frustrated. So once done Jonny quickly made a retreat back to his spot and waited for the next picture to be taken. Wendy turned and went to a spot that was open and away from the tables before turning to Lucy.

"Stand here and get down on you hands and knees!" ordered Wendy.

 Lucy walked over to where Wendy was at as she backed up. Then Lucy got on her hands and knees. Wendy then walked up behind her before she climbed up on top of her. Wendy's hands and legs off the floor and Wendy bent her legs so she would be on her knees if they touched the floor. Her hands just hung at Lucy's side for a moment before they grabbed Lucy's tits. Wendy wasn't even inside Lucy at the moment. She started moving her hips into Lucy a few times her penis grazing over Lucy's pussy, but not finding the entrance at the moment. This took a few tries before Wendy's penis finally found it's mark and she entered Lucy who whimpered loudly at Wendy entering her as well as cumming spraying cum all over the floor. Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny wondering if he was going to catch that picture or not. Seeing he wasn't moving yet she turned back around and looked at Lucy and Wendy before taking a drink. Then she looked back and continued watching.

Wendy smirked when Lucy came from her entering her knowing that she can reach just as far and deep in this position as the one before, but unlike the one before this one doesn't give the luxury of making the pussy tighter. Wendy however isn't complaining as Lucy is still seriously tight, but she still liked the tighter one better. Wendy did not start of grunting and groaning this time. No she went straight to breathing heavily while her tongue hanged out of her mouth. Wendy continued to ram in and out of Lucy's pussy hard and fast as she continued to hang her tongue out of her mouth while breathing heavily. Wendy didn't have to demand Lucy to do anything becasue she was doing everything she wanted her to do at the moment. Lucy had her mouth open and her tongue hanged out of it as she panted like a wolf. Lucy would whimper every now and then before going back to panting like a wolf with her tongue handing out of her mouth. 

Some time went by and Wendy was now sweating heavily as light blue sweat rolled down her body and onto Lucy. Lucy whimpered loudly three time as she came spraying the ground in cum so far since they started. Lucy also continued to pant like a wolf with her tongue hanging out of her mouth most of the time. Wendy continued to dominate Lucy's pussy as she rammed in and out of it sending herself as far in as possible. Wendy wanted to fuck her little wolf like a wolf and make her cum hard. Everyone continued to watch as this continued and Master Mavis turned and looked at Jonny wondering what he waiting for this time before turning back around and taking a drink. Then she went back to watching again. Lucy let out another loud whimper as she came all over the floor and Wendy smirked, but she was not satisfied yet. She needed to go faster, harder, deeper and that is exsactly what she was going to do. Wendy picked up her speed as she went faster sending her penis in and out of Lucy's pussy going in as far as possible before bring it back out. Her balls smacking against Lucy's wet tight pussy as she dominated Lucy hard and fast. Lucy whimpered as she felt that and was enjoying ever moment of it. Lucy's tounge hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a wolf. Wendy's penis twitching and trobbing inside her relentlessly, but yet not stopping as she continued to dominate and devour her with her big thick penis. A little bit longer and then Wendy rammed into Lucy's tight wet pussy sending herself as far as possible and stayed their as she came. Wendy's back arching as her tongue hanged out of her mouth. Her heavily breath continuing and her eyes rolled back into the top of her head in pleasure, but still visible. Wendy's body continued to twitch as she continued to fill Lucy's wet tight pussy up deeply. Lucy's back arched as she felt Wendy pour her cum deeply inside her wet tight pussy and her eyes rolled into the top of her head in pleasure, but still visible. Lucy's mouth open and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Lucy came squirting all over the floor when Wendy started pouring her cum deeply inside her wet tight pussty. Her body twitching and her continueing to squirt as Wendy continued to fill her up.

Jonny ran forwards and took a couple of pictures before retreating back to his spot. Master Mavis nodded her head in agreement that was a good picture. She will have to see if she can get it framed to put in the guild. Master Mavis furrowed her eyebrow as she though of something and sighed. She then turned and looked over at Master Makarov.

"Hey Master Makarov," said Master Mavis.

"Yeah what Master Mavis?" questioned Master Makarov.

"We going to need a new room at some point," said Master Mavis.

"Huh?" questioned Master Makarov confused. "A new room?"

"Call it the hall of memory," said Master Mavis.

"Hall of memory?" questioned everyone looking at her except for Lucy and Wendy.

"Well it's to dangers to put the pictures down here," said Master Mavis. "Also we can't continue to put them all in the guild master office either."

"Ehhh?" questioned Master Makarov, "but what about the pictures already up there?"

"We can keep those there and a few more," said Master Mavis. "Like the pictures of my little grandkids, as well as probably more pictures of Wendy and Lucy. Maybe we could go through them and just keep the ones we want in the guild masters office. We will still need room for more pictures though."

"Well you do bring up a point," said Master Makarov. "Should we get on it later then?"

"Lets worry about it at another time," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov nodded his head at her and then Master Mavis turned around and looked back at Lucy and Wendy. Everyone else did the same thing. Wendy and Lucy stayed like that for a good long time as Wendy continued to pour her cum inside her tight wet pussy. Lucy continued to squirt on and off on the floor as she came. Then Wendy eyes came back down from up in her head and she put her tongue back into her mouth as she felt herself stop cumming. Lucy stopped squirting cum on the floor once Wendy stopped cumming and her eyes came back down from up in her head, but she didn't put her tongue in her mouth or stop panting like a wolf.

"Put you tongue back in you mouth and stop breathing heavily!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy did just as Wendy wanted and put her tongue back into her mouth and stopped panting like a wolf. Wendy still remained inside of her at the moment. Wendy moved herself back pulling out of Lucy and then just laided their on top of her for a moment.

"Crouch down!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy did just that and crouched down making it so Wendy could touch the floor with her hands and legs. Wendy then pulled herself up off Lucy before wobbling on unsteady legs for a moment and then colapsing onto the floor. Wendy crawled over to a table nearby as everyone looked at her surprised before pulling out the chair and sitting down in it take big breaths of air as her chest rised and fell. She looked up at Lucy to see her looking at her. Both knowing that they was both wore out at the moment, but both still wanting and knowing they needed to continue.

"Want me to crawl over to you?" asked Lucy.

Wendy grunted as she asked that and Lucy craweled over to where Wendy was at. Then she looked up at Wendy. Wendy held out a hand and Lucy took it before standing up on wobbly legs.

"Turn around!" ordered Wendy.

Wendy withdrew her hand and Lucy disappeared before reappearing looking the other direction so that her back was to Wendy.

"Move back some and then sit down!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy moved backwards some before she sat down sending Wendy inside her as she did. Lucy whimpered as Wendy went inside her. Wendy then leaned back lazily and let Lucy do all the work.

"I'm confused is Wendy going to hold her down or anything?" asked Laxus.

"She's being lazy," said Carla and Luna. "Sometimes you get to the point where you get weak from getting off. Right now their both exsausted, but their still pressing on."

"Ehhh?" questioned everyone looking at her. "Why they going that far if they're exsausted."

"The dragon slayer mating isn't something you can turn on and off at will," said Luna. "You have to continue reguardless until it ends and goes away. Also Wendy had pumped Lucy that long time yesterday which could possibly lead to her becoming impregnated. If that is the case then it's best to ensure the child is properly taken care of reguardless of how wore out you are."

"Add that onto magical council work and helping the guild whenever they can even after the long and dreadful four years mission," said Carla. "They rarely had time to themselves with all the work and taking care of their two daughters on top of that. Though they still did what they could reguardless."

Everyone looked down a shamed that they was making more work for Wendy and Lucy, but they knew the importance it was for them to continue this. Laxus looked nervous.

"What would happen if you don't continue?" asked Laxus nervously.

"You wouldn't want to be around them for one," said Luna. "That much should be obvious yesterday. Also as a dragon slayer if you don't finish you get really harsh pains that makes you feel like your being ripped in half. You also get frustrated if you have to wait or put it off. It's not something pretty and it's best avoided."

"I think we can all agree about that," said Master Mavis. "After seeing their bad moods yesterday I wouldn't want to chance it. I mean I know some of us are immortals, but having to deal with it all day. Would you want to?"

Everyone shook their heads no even Jonny who had seen what their bad moods are like have worked with them before. He didn't know what their bad moods are like now, but he sure he didn't want to find out. Their last bad moods was bad enough and luckily he was able to change that to a good mood quickly. Everyone turned and looked back at Lucy and Wendy.

"Do what you did last time!" ordered Wendy as she continued to lazily lean back in the seat.

Lucy nodded her head and even though she was worn out she started bouncing up and down on Wendy fast and hard sending her in and out.

"AHHHH.... OHHHH... MMMMM WENDY!" shouted Lucy. "YES DOMINATE MY.... MMMM WET TIGHT PUSSY... UAHHHH GIVE ME THAT.... AHHHHH BIG THICK DRAGON....MMMM SLAYER PENIS! MAKE ME DRIPPING WET! MMMMM DOMINATE MY PRISTINE.... AHHHH MOUNTAIN TIGHT WET.... UAHHHH PUSSY! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! AHHHHH YES WENDY! DOMINATE THIS BITCHES.... MMMMM PRISTINE MOUNTAIN TIGHT.... UAHHHHH WET PUSSY!"

Wendy was enjoying it as she continued to lean back and allow Lucy to bounce up and down on her penis sending it in hard, fast, and deep. Once she said harder, faster, deeper she started moving faster sending Wendy into her harder and deeper. Wendy just continued to sit their and breath heavily as she did so. Everyone else ears was hurting as Lucy shouted and it took them some time to recover, but that didn't last to much longer. 

"AHHHHHH... OHHHHH... MMMMM YES MISTRESS!" shouted Lucy in pleasure.

Wendy smirked at hearing Lucy say that as she continued to ride her. Everyone else ears was hurting again as Lucy shouted that. Once they all recovered they went back to watching. After some time and a few more hurtful ear rings later it ended as Lucy came down one more time squirting as she arched her back all over the floor, chair, and Wendy's penis and balls. Lucy had came four other times before she ended it. Wendy was sweating heavily at the moment and her sweat rolled down her. When Wendy felt herself getting close she just let it flow like a river damn as she stuck out her tongue and her eyes rolled up in her head. Lucy's tongue hanged out of her mouth as well while her eyes rolled up in her head at feeling Wendy release inside her. Jonny ran towards them and took couple of pictures before going back to his spot and waiting again. After what seemed like some time of just sitting their Lucy pulled herself up an walked forwards on wobbly legs before collapsing on the floor. She continued to lay there and breath rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Wendy was doing the same, but instead of staying in the chair she colapsed onto the floor falling out of the chair sideways. They both stayed like that for some time before looking at one another. Then they both disappeared into thin air.

"And now they are taking a bath," said Master Mavis before looking at Jonny. "Staying still or you going?"

"Staying I'm sure it's not over," said Jonny.

"One left," said Luna in agreement.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone waiting for what seemed like a long time before Wendy and Lucy reappeared in thin air. Then they both wobbled on unsteady legs. Luna caught Lucy while Carla caught Wendy.

"Thanks Carla, Luna," said Wendy and Lucy.

"No problem you two," said Luna and Carla. "Let's get you to a table."

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads at them.

"Same one as last time Luna," said Lucy.

"Follow them Carla," said Wendy.

Luna helped Lucy over to the table and when there Lucy crawled onto the table with Luna helping her onto it. Once Lucy was up she crawled into position before making herself comfortable on her side. Carla flew Wendy to it before lowering her down towards the table. Once Wendy was on it she got down and crawled to her spot. Once the two was in position Wendy then pulled Lucy tightly to her and wrapped her arms aroung her. Then with Carla's and Luna's help Wendy got her leg under Lucy's and then wrapped her legs around Lucy. Then Wendy made sure they was secured and close together before pushing herself completely inside Lucy and remaining that way. Wendy and Lucy then looked at Jason.

"Go ahead Jason," said Wendy.

"So your ready. So cool," said Jason.

Wendy and Lucy smiled as he ran over and took a couple shots of them. Then he reached into his pocked and pulled out twenty five gold coins. He was about to go over to Master Mavis until stopped by Wendy.

"Just leave on the table Jason," said Wendy.

Jason nodded his head and walked over before placing them on the table in front of Lucy.

"Well then I'll be off," said Jason. "Even though time is still there is much to do."

"Right see you another time," said Wendy.

Jason nodded his head and headed for the door, "So cool."

Jason then went out the door as he headed off. Wendy looked over at Lisanna.

"Lisanna how about helping Sky and Keira over here," said Wendy. "It'll give you some practice."

Lisanna nodded her head in agreement and got up along with Natsu. They then made their way over to where Sky and Keira was at. Once over there she put her arms out to Keira. Keira ran over excitedly and hugged her waiting for her to pick her up. Lisanna did just that and picked her up before carrying her over to where Lucy and Wendy was at. Natsu tryed to do the same thing with Sky however. He put his arms out to Sky. Sky however moved away from him.

"Come on," said Natsu.

"No thanks," said Sky.

"I'm just going to take you over to you mothers," said Natsu.

"Don't want to go with you," said Sky glaring at Natsu.

"Oh come on I won't hurt you," said Natsu.

"Fire, Damage," said Sky pointing at Natsu.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu.

"Go away firecracker," said Sky.

"Hey brat don't call me that!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu froze in time and Sky ran over and smacked him in the face. Then she ran back over to her spot and looked back at him. Natsu unfroze.

"Oww," said Natsu rubbing his cheek, "What the heck. Now come on let's go to you mothers."

"No go away firecracker," said Sky.

Lisanna shook her head before she walked over to the table and looked at Sky and held her arms out. Sky ran over excitedly and hugged her waiting for her to pick her up. Lisanna did a moment later.

"Ehhh?" questioned Natsu. "Why will she go to you and not me?"

"Stop whinning Natsu," said Lisanna carrying Sky over to where her mother is.

Sky looked back at Natsu and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little brat!" shouted Natsu.

A moment later there was a sinister dark aura that had everyone shivering in the room. Natsu face went pale as he looked over and seen Wendy and Lucy with a sinister aura and glaring at him from the other table.

"Nice knowing you flame brain," said Gray giggling at Natsu.

Gray was shut up a moment later when Wendy and Lucy turned and looked at him. His face went pale.

"Didn't I tell you both to sit down and shut up?" questioned Wendy.

"What did you call our daughter firecracker?" asked Lucy. "If our daughter don't want to come to you she don't have to got that?"

Natsu nodded his head rapidly so quickly it almost looked like his head would fall off.

"Good now go sit down now!" shouted Lucy. "You don't want me to get up. That will be the last thing you would want."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement even Luna, Sky, Keira, and Carla. Natsu ran fast back to his seat before sitting back down. A moment later the aura vainished as though it was never their. Natsu and Gray remained quite not say a word at the moment. Lisanna brought Sky over to the table and sat her down. Sky went behind Lucy and Wendy and sat down as she looked over at Natsu and smirked. Everyone that seen this knew she didn't like Natsu at all and if they are guessing Keira didn't either. Laxus wanted to try his luck with the girls and walked over before holding his arms out. Sky looked at him as well as Keira before they got up and ran over to him and hugged him. Laxus smiled and then rubbed their hair making the two girls giggle.

"You like that?" asked Laxus.

Sky and Keira nodded their heads. Wendy and Lucy just smiled at seeing the interaction. Master Makarov looked surprised at seeing it, but also happy. Master Mavis just smiled and looked at it the same as Wendy and Lucy. Mira looked at it surprised and with a blush on her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by the two guild masters, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Luna, Sky, and Keira. Gildarts looked at the two little girls in interest still and happy at seeing the interation. Gajeel looked thoughtful at the interaction. Everyone else was just happy at seeing the interaction. Laxus stopped after a moment and just stepped back looking at the two girls. Master Mavis, Master Makarov, and the others minus Gray and Natsu that is walked over towards Lucy and Wendy, but the others stayed behind the Masters. Master Mavis looked down at the gold coins and then up at Lucy and Wendy.

"Two billion and four hundred million Master Mavis," said Lucy. "That's for the guild funds. Put it aside we may need it."

Master Mavis nodded her head at her before she counted out the two billion and four hundred million. Then she sat them aside at a new table before going and getting her drink and coming back sitting down at it next to Wendy and Lucy.

"You know I heard what you said about the hall of memories," said Wendy. "It's not a bad idea actually to tell you the truth I actually like the idea. That way even if people go their seprate ways they still will be a place where you can remember all the members of the guild. Old and new." 

"Yeah I realized that we will need to do that eventually," said Master Mavis. "We won't be able to keep putting pictures in the guild master office. Eventually it will get to full and then where should we put them. Can't really put them down here where they could acidentally get destroyed."

"Exsactly and it's best if we don't worry about it until later," said Wendy. "If we build now it be just a waste if we get a new building after the EMG anyways. Why waste time and money now when we can we until later. If we get the guild building from the EMG we have several building plans we can go through and even if we don't find on we like we can always design one ourselves. That will though cost us though."

"Wait I thought the one from the EMG is free," said Master Makarov nervously.

"Well it is, but if you design it youself it's going to cost extra reguardless of whether or not it's free," said Wendy.

"How much does that cost?" asked Master Mavis as Master Makarov looked worried.

"Well it depends really at what you want the build to look like in the end really," said Wendy. "So in the end can't say for sure."

"Then I guess we will worry about it when it comes," said Master Mavis.

"Yes I agree," said Wendy nodding her head in agreement.

After a long while Wendy and Lucy finished and time resumed like it never froze in the first place. No one bothered to let Wendy or Lucy move at all and Laxus had taken up the job of having fun with Sky and Keira giving them pig back rides, playing airplane, playing hide and seek, playing tag, and he even took them out of the guild into town to do some shopping. Wendy and Lucy was thinking about finishing and starting on cleaning up, but Master Mavis, Master Makarov, and most of the others in the guild told them to stay and continued. Wendy and Lucy to worn out couldn't refuse and decided to give in and just stay there for longer which was actually nice, because Wendy and Lucy was able to get some restful sleep. They knew however that they would eventually have to get up so time can resume, but at the moment they rather stay where they was at. When they woke up it was still the same time they fell asleep. They wanted to get up so time can resume, but no one would let them sighing and relenquishing their fate they then had their daughter just unfreeze time itself. So now they layed their as time continued to tick away as Wendy stayed inside Lucy filling her as much as possible. Laxus eventually came back with their daughters on his shoulder carrying them into the guild. Both girls had ice cream cones that was dripping down and onto Laxus, but he ignored it like nothing happened. Laxus was also carrying some bags with him. Apparently the girls bought a couple new outfits to wear. Laxus also took them to the park so they could play and have fun and they even went out to eat as well. It was now going on in the evening at the moment and the guild was cleaned from top to bottom by everyone in the guild. Except for the table Wendy and Lucy was on that is. Sky and Keira was out with Laxus when the time resummed since he wasn't back yet. 

"I say it's about time I tap off," said Wendy.

"No you don't Wendy," said Master Makarov turning around at the bar. "You'll stay there. The guild is cleaned and everyone is taking care of eveything else. Laxus even looked after Sky and Keira for you."

"Look we are fine now and got a good amount of sleep already," said Wendy. "We understand what you are all doing and are greatful for it, but there is things we need to do and staying here will not get them done."

Master Mavis turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy from the bar as she heard that.

"So it's time then," said Master Mavis making everyone stop and turn and look at her.

"Yes it's time that you and us go," said Wendy nodding her head.

"You don't mean your going with Master Mavis now," said Master Makarov looking at Wendy and Lucy.

"As soon as we finish cleaning the mess on this table yes," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Alright fine," said Master Makarov, "but your not cleaning that table either."

"Ehhh?" questioned Wendy and Lucy. "It's our mess though."

"So was the rest and the others didn't mind cleaning it," said Master Makarov.

"Okay have it your way Master Makarov," said Wendy. "As long as we can get up and go."

Master Makarov nodded his head, but kept a careful eye on them.

"I'll tap off now," said Wendy. "Give me a moment."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement as she laid there. Wendy took a moment so she can finish filling Lucy up with cum and slowly stop. Once done and finished she then pulled out of Lucy. They then both got up and then got dressed in their clothing. Laxus walked over with the two girls on his shoulder who at the moment was finishing their ice cream cone. However it seemed most of it landed on Laxus himself. Laxus sat the girls down on the dirty table and looked at Lucy and Wendy.

"So how was they?" asked Lucy.

"They're good girls," said Laxus. "Really inteligent, but energetic and free."

"That's right Uncle Laxus is fun," said Sky as Keira nodded their heads in agreement. "He took us all over the town."

"Well I'm glad you two had fun Sky and Keira," said Lucy. "Did you tell Uncle Laxus thank you?"

"Yeah they did, several times in fact," said Laxus nodding his head.

"You look like you can use a bath," said Wendy.

"Oh this?" questioned Laxus pointing to the mess of ice cream. "It's nothing don't worry about it. I can take care of this mess just fine."

"Well we are greatful for you taking them out like that," said Wendy.

"To tell you the truth I actually had fun," said Laxus. "It was actually nice running around with the two girls. Anyways I won't keep you. I know you have places to be and things to do."

Wendy and Lucy nodded their head. Laxus went over to the girls and then ruffled their hair. Sky and Keira giggled as he did. Laxus then stopped, turned around and then walked over to a table and sat down. Master Makarov and everyone else seemed quite surprised at Laxus' behavor at the moment. The only one that wasn't was Master Mavis who just smiled and Mira who blushed for a moment that was only caught by Lucy, Wendy, and Master Mavis. Master Makarov then turned and looked back at Wendy and Lucy.

"Well seems your steady enough," said Master Makarov.

"Yeah that good restful sleep was handy," said Wendy nodding her head.

Master Makarov nodded his head at her. Master Mavis climbed down from the bar counter and then walked over to where Lucy and Wendy is at. Lucy and Wendy turned and looked at Sky and Keira.

"Mommie we need a wipe," said Sky showing her sticky hands as well as Keira.

"I got them," said Carla as she opened Wendy's backpack and then pulled out some wet wipes.

Lucy then went over and opened it and pulled out some wipes and handed them to Sky and Keria. The two girls then went about wiping their sticky hands and making sure they was clean. Once done they then climbed down before running over to the bar counter where Master Makarov was.

"Master Makarov here," said Sky and Keira.

Master Makarov took the wipes and then handed them to Mira who took care of them. The two girls then ran over to Lucy and Wendy respectively. Lucy picked up Sky while Wendy picked up Keira. Lucy then put the wipes back in the back pack and Carla carried it over to Wendy who put it on her back. Luna got up and then grabbed Lucy's back pack before putting it on her back and then walked over to Wendy and Lucy. Lucy and Wendy then turned and looked at Master Mavis.

"Ready?" asked Wendy and Lucy.

Master Mavis turned around and looked at everyone in the guild.

"Alright I'll see you all later," said Master Mavis.

Everyone waved goodbye and said their goodbyes. Master Mavis then turned back around and looked at Lucy and Wendy.

"Okay lets go," said Master Mavis.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads. A moment later Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, Carla, and Master Mavis vanished into thin air. They then reappeared on solid ground a moment later with thin air. Master Mavis noticed the thin air immediately and looked around where she was at. She seemed to be in a grass plan along with Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla. There was forests all around the area and in the distance there was mountains. A moment later a cloud went by as it passed over the land and she looked up at the mountain to see clouds around it. She then turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy curiously.

"Where are we?" asked Master Mavis. "The air is so thin."

"This is our sky island," said Lucy as Wendy nodded her head.

"Sky island? Yours?" questioned Master Mavis.

"Yes this island is high up in the sky," said Wendy. "We found it when we went on that mission and when we went back to the magic council they let us keep it as ours. This island goes for miles. There is forest, mountains, rivers, lakes, deserts, and plains all over on this island. Our mansion is here as well."

"M-M-Mansion," stutted Master Mavis surprised.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head before pointing to the right side of the mountain. "It's over that way by the lake. Lakeside Mansion. Our home."

"How big is this place?" questioned Master Mavis. "How far are we up?"

"It's from Hargeon all the way to Onibus all the way around," said Lucy.

Master Mavis eyes widen in surprise and shock. Not even tenrou island was that big.

"As for how high we are up," said Wendy. "We are pretty much up in the clouds in the sky."

"Well that explains the thin air," said Master Mavis snapping out of her surprise.

"Trust us we understand your surprise when even we found out how big it was," said Lucy.

"Well then what are we doing her?" asked Master Mavis.

"Glad you asked," said Lucy as she walked over to Wendy and handed her Sky.

Wendy took Sky and put her on her hip and then walked a little distance away, but still nearby. Lucy then turned and looked at Master Mavis.

"I'm going to show you somethings," said Lucy. "Then after that I will then explain what the reason we brought you here."

Master Mavis nodded her head at Lucy curiously.

"Alright then lets get started," said Lucy as she turned around facing the mountain.

Master Mavis continued to watch her closely and carefully. Lucy stood there for a moment before raising her arm in the air. Her arm started to glow red as Lucy started to chant. The chant shocking and surprising Master Mavis.

"Gather! O blood that runs through my veins! Pulse! In Vengences to perish the fangs of evil! Blood Pulse!" shouted Lucy.

Master Mavis continued to watch as blood red light continued to swirl around in the air and then there was an enormous blood red explosion that blinded everyone in the distance. Master Mavis shield her eyes from the blinding explosion while everyone else just continued to look at the explosion in the distance. A strong shockwave of wind rushed through the plains and Master Mavis had to ground her feet into the ground to prevent herself from flying away as she continued to sheild herself. Once the explosion died down and the shockwave of wind was gone she looked back up and gasped at what she seen.

"T-T-The mountain it's completely gone!" shouted Mavis in surprise and shock.

"That Master Mavis is known as Blood Pulse," said Lucy. "It's not something that should be taken lightly. This magic should only be used for vengence of wrong and criminal act. It is not to be abused and used for wrong doing. Now then moving on to step two."

Master Mavis' eyes widen when Lucy said that.

 _"If that was step one and that strong,"_ thought Master Mavis. _"Then step two would be extremely strong."_

Lucy turned around and faced the same place the mountain was at. Her body then started to glow blood red. Lucy then started moving her hands around in a circle formation as blood red magic around her started to spike rapidly. Master Mavis gasped as she watched the movements of Lucy.

 _"T-T-This is just like,"_ thought Master Mavis surprised. _"Fairy Law."_

A small bright red on the outside and blood red on the inside ball about as big as a golfball appeared in the center of Lucy's palms. Then she brought her arms to the side before making two fists and smashing them together.

"Blood Retribution Invoke!" Shouted Lucy.

A blood red seal appeared in the sky just above where the mountain used to be before envolping the area in a blinding blood red light. Master Mavis had to sheild her eyes from the light of the attack in the distance and then there was an explosion that followed. Master Mavis dug her feet into the ground, but she didn't need to as Wendy appeared a moment later holding her in place. Master Mavis was thankful for that as she continued to sheild herself from the bright explosion. A shockwave of intense wind just as equal as blood pulse went through the plains. Once everything was done Master Mavis turned and looked into the distance and Lucy standing there with her back to her. Lucy turned her head to the side and looked back at Master Mavis for a moment before turning back around.

"That is Blood Retribution Master Mavis," said Lucy. "The next one I can't show you as I have never used it before, but according to the knowledge I gained it's similar to that of Fairy Sphere. The difference is that it apparently puts eveyone to sleep for twenty years. A powerful shied that even surpasses that of fairy sphere. I will however show you a similar one that is similar to Blood Sphere that way you will understand at least the basis of the spell. Understand Master Mavis?"

Master Mavis nodded her head rapidly as Lucy asked her that. She was surprised at the fact the spell puts people to sleep for twenty years. That's quite a long time and a lot of time you lose. Wendy let go of Master Mavis and then walked to a good distance. Lucy walked a little ways and Master Mavis turned and looked at them wondering what they are planing to show now. Luna came over and held Master Mavis by her arms giving her support.

"Your going to need help," said Luna.

Master Mavis nodded her head at her as she said that and went back to looking at Wendy and Lucy curiously.

"Whenever your ready Wendy," said Lucy looking over at her on the other side.

Wendy nodded her head before she started inhaling. Then she called out her attack as a light blue seal appeared. Master Mavis noticed it as a dragon roar haven seen it previously and what Wendy could do. What Master Mavis wasn't expecting is what came next.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" shouted Wendy letting the attack out.

Master Mavis gasped in shock and surprise at the attack. The sky dragon roar was more powerful then any other dragon roars she previously seen. It was massive and strong, but not just that the speed and rotation was faster as well. The sky dragon roar ripped up the ground throwing grass and dirt around as it continued towards Lucy. Master Mavis continued to watch as it got closer to Lucy who stood there waiting. When it got almost nearly close to her she started to glow blood red before the glow expanded outwards and formed a sphere just big enough around Lucy. Then the sky dragon roar crashed into Lucy making an explosion as wind rippled through the area blowing the grass around with a strong gust of wind. Master Mavis shield her eyes and was able to stay on her feet thanks to Luna's support. Otherwise she probably would have been blown off her feet. When the explosion died down Mavis looked again at Lucy who was still inside the blood red sphere. Then the blood red sphere started shrinking until Lucy was glowing again. Lucy then stopped glowing and turned and looked at Master Mavis before walking over with Wendy. Sky and Keira just continued to smile and watch from a distance with Carla. Luna let go of Mavis and went back over to where Carla, Sky, and Keira was at.

"That is Blood Shield," said Lucy as she got over to where Master Mavis is, "It's similar to Blood Sphere in a way, but there not the same thing though."

"I think I understand why you brought me here," said Master Mavis. "You wanted to help me recreate the three great fairy magics."

"Yes, but let me explain a few things first Master Mavis," said Lucy. "We'll get to that in a moment."

Master Mavis nodded her head at Lucy as she said that.

"Now then first off I want to tell you. Blood magic is not something to be taken lightly," said Lucy. "The spell I used just before Blood Shield takes in blood from all around us. So it's important that you understand your surrounding and how much you should bring in. For example if you are on a plain that has been in a war for a long time then just think about how big and how much damage that will do if you soak in all that blood that's been spilled over the ages. It would be massive and with you drawing in your blood as well at the same time. Well you can just see the damage it can do. The ball will enlargen to enormous size and cause massive damage."

Master Mavis' eyes widen in shock and surprise as she looked at Lucy.

"These attacks are not to be used or abused in any bad way," said Lucy shaking her head. "If you even attempt to use them for any wrong doing or criminal acts then the attack will destroy the persons body, spirit, and immortalty. You will no long be around ever."

"Wait what if a dragon slayer is inside the Blood Sphere then?" asked Master Mavis worried. "Couldn't they be harmed?"

"Unfortunately I don't know the answer to that," said Lucy. "I never used Blood Sphere at all yet. So it's unknown. These attacks are vengence attacks for a reason. They kill anyone that has done a wrong or criminal act that the caster casts the attack on. If the person has done a wrong and criminal act then they die. This magic is the opposite of black magic."

"That's troubling then," said Master Mavis.

"Yes I am sure it is, but these are not going to be the new three great magics of Fairy Tail," said Lucy. "You still have illusion magic and from what I know when you use it you give off a golden aura. What we are going to do is take blood magic and add in your own aura into it. This should allow you to bend it to your will and creat a new guild magic to your own benift, but you will not be able to change the rules as they are. You can though add new rules into it as you do it."

"Okay I see," said Master Mavis. "If I do that then I could add a new rule to like the sphere to make it so that the dragon slayers don't get hurt since we are unsure about that. Maybe I could like make it so that the ones that have the Fairy Tail guild mark are not effected by it."

"That's a good idea," said Wendy nodding her head. "That's what we thought as well. Great minds think alike."

"I agree," said Lucy in greement. "Now then. Master Mavis there is one more important thing you need to remember. You got to be extremely careful who you decide to trust with the new three great Fairy magic. Only lending it to the ones that you trust the most completely. Also you need to keep in mind that not just anyone can weild this magic, but only the ones with a strong and intelligent mind. It's a lot of power and only those that know how to properly balance how much to use and when to use it should be allowed. This is our secret and this is why we brought you here. You will be attempting to learn all three of these blood spells here and when you got the basis down then what you will do is channel your own magic into the spell. Once you completed that and changed the spell to your prefection or what you can change of it. Then that will be what becomes of the new three great fairy magics. We leave you here so you can finish this task. Our mansion that is nearby will be a place where you can sleep and eat. We will be back every day when we come home."

"Yes I understand Lucy," said Master Mavis. "I will do my best to try to get this done so Fairy Tail will have their three great fairy magic back. I will keep this a secret until you say other wise."

"Alright then and good luck," said Lucy. " We are unsure how long it will take you. Well we are going to be off back to the guild."

"Yes and tell everyone I will be back as soon as I can," said Master Mavis.

"We will," said Wendy.

"See you later," said Master Mavis.

Lucy and Wendy waved bye to her as well as Luna, Carla, Sky, and Keira. Lucy and Wendy went over to where their daughters are at. Lucy picked up Keira while Wendy picked up Sky. Then Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla vanished into thin air. They reappeared in the guild hall a moment later no one noticing them at the moment except Laxus who was looking in the direction they appeared.

"Oh Lucy, Wendy your back," said Laxus.

"Hey there uncle Laxus," said Sky and Keira waving.

Everyone turned and seen them including Master Makarov.

"That's sneaky Lucy and Wendy," said Master Makarov before looking around curiously. "So where is Master Mavis?"

"She is currently busy at the moment," said Wendy, "but she did say to tell everyone she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Well I guess all we can do is wait," said Master Makarov. "Although I am curious about what she could be doing."

"Maybe she's out wanting to swim in a lake," said Lucy.

Makarov looked at her and sighed, "I wouldn't put it past her."

Everyone shook their heads as he said that and went back to what they was doing. Lucy and Wendy sat Sky and Keira down. Sky and Keria ran over to Laxus who started playing around with them. Lucy and Wendy smiled and then went over to a table.

"So what you two going to do now?" asked Master Makarov curiously.

"Eat and have a milkshake," said Lucy as Luna nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone paled as they heard that. Lucy then looked at Mira.

"Mira six strawberry and vanilla milkshakes and some raw steaks," said Lucy.

"Yes coming right up," said Mira.

Everyone shivered involuntary as she said that. Lucy and Wendy continued to their table and sat down with Luna and Carla.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I couldn't think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

Alright here is chapter three of "The Celestial's Heart" and there is a few things I want to touch up on. I'm not sure how long this chapter turned out. I remember going over everything that is needed to prepare for the EMG the other day and spaced out certain events in each chapter. Anyways now I need think of what magic to give to Mira which i'm actually kind of stuck on at the moment. I do got an idea, but not sure it suites her or not. Anyways feel free to give some ideas as to what kind of magic she should get. There seems to be more events in this one because of the pregancy and other things. So Mavis is finally learning the new three great fairy tail magic. We also got to see some interesting interactions with Sky, Keira, and the others as well. It seems Sky and Keira do not like Natsu at all lol. Oh another thing let me know what you think Wendy and Lucy should have. Do you think they should have twins or triplets? Anyway's I'm out of here and have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail is continuing on their way to the EMG. Will Master Mavis finish what she is doing on time? What about Mira will she find a new magic? Still so many things left that Fairy Tail has to do to be ready. Now follow as the story continues and see what new events will transpire.

It's been two weeks now since Lucy and Wendy took Master Mavis away and a few things have happened during this time. Laxus had up in disappeared for about a week before coming back to the guild. Gajeel had up in disappeared for about a week a day after Laxus left before coming back to the guild. The only ones at the guild that knew what was going on was Wendy, Lucy, Master Makarov, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla. Everyone else noticed the disappearance, but no one said anything though. Lisanna had gotten bigger then usual and Wendy gave her a check up about a week ago and found another life form in her. She wasn't able to tell what gender it was at the moment or it's magic, but she was able to find out what magic the first child was going to have. So she already knew the second life most likely would follow. When she gave the news to Lisanna and Natsu they was really happy and Lisanna couldn't hold her tears or stop hugging Wendy thankfully. Wendy told them to continue what they have been doing. When Wendy gave the news to Master Makarov and Master Mavis they both was exstatic to hear the news that Lisanna and Natsu are going to have twins and that they would be a fire dragon slayer and animal soul take over mage. When Master Mavis and Master Makarov asked Wendy what gender Lisanna and Natsu's other child will be Wendy said it was to soon to know at the moment. Master Makarov had tryed to ask Wendy and Lucy about Master Mavis, but he got nothing out of them and eventually everyone stopped asking knowing they would get no where. The sorcerer weekly was delayed and didn't come out the previous week like usual. When Wendy and Lucy asked Jonny about it he said that it's going to be another week and that it will be bigger then the usual sorcerer weekly.

As for Master Mavis she been doing pretty well actually and in one week she got the basis down for the three spells that Lucy showed her. She been working on the recreation of the new three great fairy magic of Fairy Tail since then. So things been going pretty smoothly with that. Everyone was surprised at how big Lucy's stomach has been getting over the last two weeks since she was pretty big. Everyone was curious as to what they was going to have and when they asked Wendy and Lucy about it they was surprised to find out that they was going to have triplets. Master Makarov was even more surprised when Wendy gave him the news that they would have tripplet girls with sky god slayer and celestial magic. When Wendy told Master Mavis the same thing she was exstatic at the fact they was going to have tripplet girls with sky god slaying and celestial magic. She hugged both Lucy and Wendy tightly in happiness as she cried tears of joy. She however wasn't the only one that was exstatic though. Sky and Keira was also excited about it. They both couldn't wait to meet their little sisters and since they knew their little sisters was going to have sky god slayer and celestial magic they was even more proud and happy.

When Laxus came back Sky and Keira was happy and Laxus started playing with them again. He's became a great Uncle to the girls as of lately and they seemed to enjoy his company. Master Makarov seemed to be impressed at how much Laxus is growing with Sky and Keira around. Although if it's Natsu who tried to do the same thing that Laxus does then Sky and Keira would either freeze him and kick him in the knee or run away to Wendy, Lucy, Laxus, or Master Makarov. This would usually end with either a zap from a lightning bolt curtesy of Laxus or Master Makarov stomping his foot down on Natsu. This only seemed to make Sky and Keira giggle and stick their tongues out at Natsu. Seemed they got a kick out of seeing Natsu being beaten up. Lisanna on the other hand Sky and Keira adored very much and they even started calling her Aunt Lisanna. Natsu on the other hand they still called him firecracker, fire, or damage which usually ended with Gray laughing at Natsu. Gray laughing at Natsu ended when Sky and Keira started calling him frostflake, freezer, and ice age. Sky and Keira also got close to Mira and started calling her Aunt Mira which always made her smile at them. Happy on the other hand felt like he was going to die sometime soon. Sky and Keira seemed to enjoy using him as a tug of war between the two of them or a soccer ball and if they wasn't doing that then they was either squeezing the life out of him or throwing him around like a rag doll. Carla thought it was funny and either found herself giggling or laughing at Happy. This usually resulted in a gloomy Happy that hung towards the ceiling of the guild. As for Levy they started calling her Aunt Levy and she would read them stories which Sky and Keira enjoyed. Out of everyone in the guild though there was only one person that Sky and Keira got the closest to other then Wendy, Lucy, Luna, and Carla. That was Master Mavis which the two girls considered as a Gramma to them.

At the current moment though Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla was in a grassy plain on their sky island along with Master Mavis. It was morning at the current time. Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla was a little distance away from Lucy and Master Mavis at the moment. Lucy was looking at Master Mavis and she was looking at Lucy.

"So then you're ready to show us what you came up with Master Mavis?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, but I should tell you I haven't changed them much," said Master Mavis. "All I did was change it so that a dragon slayer wouldn't be harmed by them. Well not if they use it, but if they use it in a wrong or criminal act it will still destroy their body, spirit, and immortality. As for the sphere I made it so that those with the Fairy Tail mark would not be effected by the magic, but anyone else that is caught in it that has done a worng or criminal act will be killed. Everything else is still the same though."

"So you put some extra safety measures on it to ensure that a dragon slayer wouldn't die because of their nature," said Lucy nodding her head. "Well that's good it's better to be safe then sorry anyways."

"Yes that's about all I did actually," said Master Mavis.

"Okay well how about you show us what they can do," said Lucy. "Well at least the first two that is."

"Yeah I can't really use the sphere, because it puts people to sleep for twenty years," said Master Mavis.

"Alright then go ahead," said Lucy nodding her head.

Master Mavis turned and looked at where the mountain was at. Then she raised her arm and started to chant as it glowed a golden blood red.

"Gather! O blood of light that's guided by the faries! Pulse! In Vengences to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Pulse!" shouted Master Mavis.

Lucy and the others continued to watch as golden blood red lights continued to swirl in the air and then there was an enormous golden blood red blinding explosion in the distance. Although it didn't blind anyone that was standing there as they looked at it. Everyone waited for a moment before a shokwave of wind went through the plains. Master Mavis held herself steady until the explosion died down. Then she turned and looked at Lucy.

"So how did I do?" asked Master Mavis.

"I'd say it looks pretty good," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Thank you," said Master Mavis. "Now then I'll move on to the next one."

Lucy nodded her head at her as she said that. Master Mavis turned around and looked back at where the mountain used to be that Lucy destroyed. Master Mavis then started moving her hands around in a circle formation as golden blood red magic around her started to spike rapidly. Everyone else continued to watch as a small bright golden red on the outside and blood red on the inside ball about as big as a golfball appeared in the center of Master Mavis' palms. Then she brought her arms to the side before making two fists and smashing them together.

"Fairy Retribution Invoke!" Shouted Mavis.

A golden blood red seal appeared in the sky just above where the mountain used to be before envolping the area in a blinding golden blood red light. Everyone continued to watch in the distance not fazed by the blinding light before seeing an explosion that followed. Master Mavis steadied herself and a moment later a shockwave of intense wind equal to that of Fairy Pulse went through the plains. Once done Master Mavis turned and then looked at Lucy. Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla walked over to them after the spell was over.

"So what do you think?" asked Master Mavis.

"Well I'd say it looks great," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head.

"Thanks I did what I could," said Master Mavis, "but I still have to be careful though about who I let weild it. If the person doesn't have the mind to use it then the magic will become unstable and explode on them. Even though it won't kill the wielder unless they have done a wrong or criminal act it will still harm them to the point of being unable to continue fighting. Not much different then Blood Retribution really, but a dragon slayer won't be killed directly by just using it unless they use it in a wrong or in a criminal way. It will still harm other people, but not to the point of death."

"Yes not much different then Blood Retribution except for the added safety messures," said Lucy nodding her head in agreement. "I also agree it's not something that should be used lightly."

"Yes exsactly and if the person doesn't understand their surroundings it can be even more of a problem," said Master Mavis.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement.

"So tell me how is Lisanna and Natsu doing?" questioned Master Mavis. "You haven't told me anything since a week ago about it. Do you know the gender yet?"

"I haven't actually done a check up on her since last week," said Wendy. "I was going to do one as soon as we got back."

Master Mavis nodded her head at Wendy as she said that, "What about the sorcerer weekly?"

"Well we are actually suppose to meet Jason on our way back to Fairy Tail so we can get the first issue," said Lucy. "It's suppose to be out later this morning."

"Anything else happen lately?" asked Master Mavis curiously.

"Other then what we told you already no," said Wendy.

"I see," said Master Mavis.

"Well Master Mavis are you ready to see the others in Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy. "I'm sure they are all dying to see you again."

"Yeah can't wait to see everyone," said Master Mavis smiling.

"I'm sure Master Makarov is going to have questions for you," said Wendy. "Whether you tell him about the recreated three great fairy magic is up to you, but don't show him. We want to keep it as a surprise for the EMG. As for our sky island try to keep that a secret we want to surprise the others in Fairy Tail."

Master Mavis giggled in excitement. She can't wait to see what their face is going to be like when they find out.

"That's going to be fun," said Master Mavis. "I was already planing on saving the recreated fairy magic for the EMG. As for the sky island and your mansion can't wait to see their faces."

Wendy and Lucy giggled as she said that. Lucy put a hand on her big belly and rubbed it for a moment. Then she put her hand down.

"Well then how about we go stop over at the meeting location," said Lucy. "After that then we can head back to Fairy Tail."

Master Mavis nodded her head at her. Lucy then turned and looked at Wendy who was carrying both Sky and Keira in her arms. She smiled and then everyone vanished into thin air. They reappeared in a street somewhere in Crocus and made their way through the city before getting to a resturant that had an outside area. Lucy and Wendy went inside before getting one of the tables outside and making their way back out of the building. Then they sat down along with Master Mavis, Sky, Keria, Luna, and Carla. A waiter came and got their drinks for them before coming back with them a little while later. They sat their for some time drinking their milkshakes and drinks just enjoying the day. No one seemed to bother them at the moment and was doing their own things.

"Wendy, Lucy your here," said Jason running up to them. "Sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about it Jason," said Wendy.

"So cool," said Jason.

"So did you bring it?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah sure did," said Jason pulling out a thick sorcerer weekly about three times the thickness of the orignial one and putting it on the table. "So cool huh."

"That it is," said Wendy nodding her head before she gave the victory sign. "Well Jason thanks for the first issue. So cool."

"So cool," said Jason copying Wendy holding up the piece sign. 

"Well we should be on out way," said Lucy taking the first issue of sorcerer weekly and putting it in her back pack that Luna had.

"Sure thing Lucy, Wendy, Master Mavis," said Jason.

Lucy and Wendy got up before going back inside the building paying for their service and then leaving back out the door. Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, Carla, and Master Mavis then continued walking down the streets for a little while before disappearing into thin air. 

They reappeared inside the guild and when some of them seen Master Mavis they shouted out happily.

"Master Mavis your back!" shouted some of the guild.

Master Makarov as well as the others in the guild turned and looked to see Master Mavis was indead back.

"It's nice to see you all again," said Master Mavis.

Wendy and Lucy let down Sky and Keira who ran over to Laxus. After that Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla made their way over to their table and sat down before watching everyone around the guild. Master Makarov got up and walked up to Master Mavis.

"So then since I can't get anything out of Lucy and Wendy," said Master Makarov. "Where have you been Master Mavis and what was you up to?"

"Well I was around," said Master Mavis as Master Makarov frowned. "As for what I was doing. I was working on recreating the three great fairy magic."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised and shocked except Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla as they looked at Master Mavis.

"You actually recreated them?" asked Master Makarov with wide eyes. "So you found a magic to recreate them with?"

"Yeah sure did," said Master Mavis.

"What? How strong are they?" questioned Master Makarov.

Master Mavis just smiled as she walked passed him towards the bar counter not answering that. Master Makarov turned around and ran up to her.

"Hey come on Master Mavis how strong are they?" questioned Master Makarov.

"Not saying," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov frowned at hearing that, "Show me what they are like."

"Nope," said Master Mavis as she climbed up on a stool at the bar counter. "Mira get me a drink."

"Yes Master Mavis," said Mira going about getting her a drink.

"Come on please?" asked Master Makarov begging as he climbed up onto a stool at the bar. "Mira get me a drink too."

"Sure thing Master Makarov," said Mira.

"No Master Makarov," said Master Mavis. "I'm not showing you."

"Awe come on I just want to see them," said Master Makarov.

"See them you will maybe in another ten thousand years," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov frowned as he heard that for a moment before he smiled, "Well if I'm immortal then I'll just have to wait that long."

"Good luck waiting that long Master Makarov," said Master Mavis. "If you think you can."

"Well at least tell me what kind of magic it is Master Mavis," said Master Makarov.

"Nope," said Master Mavis. "Come ask me again in ten thousand years."

Master Makarov sighed at hearing her say that, "Your seriously going to make me wait that long?"

"Sure why not?" asked Master Mavis turning and looking at him. "Your immortal anyways. Not like your going to die soon."

Master Makarov started caughing and acting like he was dying as he fell off of the stool and onto the guild floor.

"Don't think acting like your dying will make me tell you," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov sighed and then got back up and climbed back up on the stool. Mira brought over the drinks and handed them to them.

"So are they at least strong?" asked Master Makarov curiously.

Master Mavis didn't say anything as she took a drink.

"It feels good to be back," said Master Mavis.

"Hey I asked a question Master Mavis," said Master Makarov.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Master Mavis.

Master Makarov frowned at hearing that as he looked at her. While they was doing that Sky and Keira went over to where Lucy and Wendy was at. Sky pulled out the sorcerer weekly and then ran to the bar counter with Keira. Once they got there they then climbed up onto the bar counter putting the thick magazine down. Sky and Keira was curious about Aunt Lisanna and firecracker. Sky opened it up and fipped threw the pages with Keira next to her. Once she got to the page they wanted they both started laughing as they rolled around on the bar counter. Lucy and Wendy seen them and knew what they was doing as they smiled. Everyone else turned and looked at them as they heard them laughing. This distracted Master Makarov who stopped with his constent begging to look at the two girls.

"What is funny Sky, Keira?" asked Master Makarov.

Sky got up and then pushed the magazine over to him and then pointed. Makarov looked at it for a moment before looking confused.

"Yes that is Lisanna and Natsu," said Master Makarov confused.

"Small penis," said Sky before she fell over laughing and rolling around.

Master Makarov held his breath in an attempt to not laugh. Master Mavis, Lucy, and Wendy on the other hand as well as some of the girls started giggling. Lisanna blushed in embarrassment and Natsu was not happy.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my size," said Natsu.

Sky stopped and turned around and looked at him along with Keira.

"Yes there is small penis firecracker," said Sky before she got up and pulled her dress up showing her impressive three inches long and two inches thick penis as well as big balls. "Even I'm half that size already and I'm only four."

That's when Master Makarov could not hold it in anymore and burst out laughing along with everyone else including Master Mavis. The only one not laughing was Lisanna who was blushing embarrassed and Natsu who didn't think it was funny. Sky had put her dress back down and was rolling around on the bar counter again with Keira laughing.

"Hey it is not funny you brats!" shouted Natsu.

Everyone stopped laughing as Sky and Keira's eyes started to water and it looked like they was going to cry. Lucy, Wendy, Luna, Carla, and Master Mavis knew they was just acting like they was going to cry. When Master Makarov and Laxus seen the little girls giving sad puppy eyes that started to water Natsu got zapped by a lighting bolt from Laxus and then stomped on by a giant Makarov foot. This got Sky and Keira to stick their tongue out at Natsu before giggling. Seeing the girls was back in good spirit Master Makarov shrunk back down to his size and went back to the bar counter. Laxus just went back to sitting at his table like nothing happened. Everyone else was still looking over at the bar counter. Natsu was twitching on the floor from being zapped and then stomped on. Lisanna was still blushing embarrassed. Master Mavis was just smiling and greatful for the distraction. Master Makarov climbed back up onto the bar counter and then took a drink. Wendy got up a moment later and walked over to Lisanna stepping on Natsu on the way there on purpose. That made Sky and Keira giggle again at seeing it. 

"Lisanna time for a check up," said Wendy.

Master Makarov and Master Mavis turned and looked curiously as well as everyone else. It seemed Master Makarov has forgotten all about the three great fairy magic recreation with those distractions. Lisanna nodded her head at Wendy and got up before pulling her shirt off and revealing her impregnated nipples, breasts, and bigger then before belly. Sky and Keira watched intensely curiously as well. Wendy placed her hand on her stomach before it started to glow with light blue magic. Wendy felt around for a moment before nodding her head and then taking her hand away.

"So how is everything?" asked Lisanna.

"Looking really good," said Wendy smiling. "Keep it up and everything will be fine."

"Thanks Wendy," said Lisanna before putting her shirt back on. 

"Your welcome Lisanna," said Wendy.

Wendy then turned around and headed back to their table nearby the bar counter stepping on Natsu on the way which made Sky and Keira giggle at seeing it happily. Wendy was still upset at Natsu for calling her daughters brats and so was Lucy.

 _"Twin girls,"_ said Wendy telepathically.

 _"That's nice to know,"_ said Master Mavis.

 _"Bet Natsu's not going to be happy about that,"_ said Master Makarov.

 _"Yeah he wanted a boy,"_ said Master Mavis. _"Tough luck of the draw."_

 _"There is still a chance that one or both of them can still take after him,"_ said Wendy sitting down at her table with Lucy, Luna, and Carla. _"Do try to keep that in mind."_

 _"We going to need some damage control,"_ said Master Makarov worried.

 _"We already got it though,"_ said Master Mavis. _"Sky and Keira can rewind time and make it like nothing happened."_

 _"Oh yeah you got a point there,"_ said Master Makarov.

Wendy cut of telepathic cummunication and smiled. She looked at Lucy and then reached a hand over before rubbing her big belly tenderly. Lucy turned and looked at her before smiling and putting her hand on top of Wendy's on her belly. Everyone went back to what they was doing before Master Mavis came back. Natsu soon recovered even though he's immortal and was now sitting in his seat next to Lisanna. Master Makarov turned around a little while ago and was looking down at the magazine curiously. He flipped it over before his eyes widen in surprise.

"This is the sorcerer weekly," said Makarov. "Is this why it was delayed? Is it out now?"

The guild doors opened as Jason walked in as he said that.

"That's absolutely correct," said Jason. "Now you see why it was delayed. Just came out a little while ago. That there however is the first issue. So cool."

Master Makarov turned and looked at him before nodding his head and turning back around.

"It's three times bigger then usual," said Master Makarov.

Levy's eyes widen when she heard that. "Three times bigger then normal? How you get the first issue?"

"We got it from Jason earlier," said Wendy before doing a victory sign. "So cool."

"So cool," said Jason copying Wendy.

Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Luna, Carla, Master Mavis, and Jason giggled afterwords.

"Yeah it has a bit of information in it," said Jason looking at Levy. "With the new classes for guilds, the announcement for the EMG, new advertisments for things, and then there is all the pictures."

Levy was excited at hearing that. "So it's out right now?"

"Yeah just came out about ten minutes ago," said Jason. "So cool."

Levy got up and then grabbed her bag before running off out the guild doors. Gajeel and Panther Lilly got up and then took off after her a moment later. Jason just watched them leave quickly and put a thumb on his chin thinking for a moment before turning back around.

"Well they seemed to be in a rush," said Jason. "Must enjoy the sorcerer weekly."

"Yeah she likes to read up on everything," said Lucy as Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"So what did you think of the first issue of sorcerer weekly?" asked Jason.

"Didn't get a chance to look at it," said Wendy.

Master Mavis pulled the magazine over to her before she started looking through it. She stopped at a page and pointed at it while turning and looking at Jason.

"I want this picture framed so I can put it in the guild masters office," said Master Mavis.

Lucy and Wendy didn't need to get up as they knew already which picture it was. Jason walked over and looked at it as well as Master Makarov. It was a picture of Lucy and Wendy in doggy style while cumming.

"Yeah that's a really good picture of Lucy and Wendy," said Jason.

"What picture of them is it?" asked Lisanna curiously.

"Of us cumming while in doggy style during domination," said Wendy.

Lisanna smiled at hearing Wendy say that.

"Well that will be no problem Master Mavis," said Jason. "I got the originals so I can always frame some for you easily."

Master Mavis smiled as she looked at him and nodded her head. She then flipped through the magazine for a few moments before finding another picture.

"This one too," said Master Mavis. "Got to have this one no mater what."

Jason and Master Makarov looked at it to see it was the picture of Sky and Kiera together hugging their teddy bears. Sky was showing her penis and balls while Keira was showing her pussy.

"Which one is that one?" asked Lisanna curiously.

"The picture of Sky and Keira hugging their teady bears," said Wendy. "Sky was showing off her impressive three inch long and two inch thick penis and big balls for a girl her age while Keira was showing off her pristine mountain tiny pussy."

Lisanna smiled as she looked at Sky and Keira who was excited as they scooted over to where Master Mavis is at looking at the magazine. Master Mavis flipped through a few more pages before finding the next picture.

"This one as well," said Master Mavis. "Got to have a picture with me and my grand daughters."

"Yes they are definitely adorable," said Jason.

"Actually you know what just frame all the ones of Fairy Tail," said Master Mavis. "I'll go through them after that and put the ones I want up in the guild masters office."

"No problem with that," said Jason nodding his head. "So cool."

Levy came back with Gajeel a moment later with a copy of the sorcerer weekly. Then she sat down at the table with Gajeel, Panther Lily, Droy, and Jet. All this talk about the domination pictures made Wendy hard real fast. Lucy just sat there and waited for Wendy to be ready and it didn't take long either. Wendy's eyes turned to slits and then she stood up fast before pulling her dress up over her head and tossing it behind her. Carla caught it and put it with her stuff. Wendy then turned and looked at Lucy.

"Get up, go a few steps forwards away from the table, then get on your knees and open your mouth!" demanded Wendy.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she said that. Lucy got up and walked a few steps forwards before turning around and getting on her knees. She then opened her mouth a moment later. 

"Oh another domination," said Jonny. "So cool."

Wendy ignored him and walked up to Lucy before grabbing her pig tails pulling on them as she shoved her penis into her mouth. Then she started ramming in and out of Lucy's mouth hard and fast while grunting and groaning as she did. As this started Master Mavis closed the sorcerer weekly magazine before taking a drinking and going back to watching Lucy and Wendy. As soon as Wendy started the time froze up. Jonny made sure his camra was ready, but didn't take any pictures yet. This continued for some time before Wendy opened her mouth and started breathing heavily. As it continued for awhile Wendy started sweating again. This continued for some time even though time was frozen and then Wendy rammed into Lucy's mouth sending herself all the way inside her while pulling on her pig tails. Then she pulled back some and looked at Lucy.

"Drink!" ordered Wendy.

Lucy greatfully did just that as she felt Wendy release inside her mouth. She started sucking and using her tongue to get every bit of it and tasting it as Wendy continued to pour it in her mouth. She continued to swallow everything Wendy was offering to her with happiness. Lucy came all over the floor from tasting and swallowing Wendy's cum. Jonny ran out at that moment and shot some more pictures. After a good while Wendy felt herself stop and then pulled out of Lucy and backed away. She didn't bother asking Lucy to stick her tongue out at the moment.

"Get up, get undressed, go to the bar, climb up on top of it, lay down on your stomach, and close your legs!" demanded Wendy.

Lucy did just as Wendy said and got up before getting undressed. Once she had all her clothing off she then walked to the bar counter before climbing up on top of it. Then she got down on her hands and knees before laying down on her stomach. Lucy then pressed her legs together and looked towards the wall with her arms down at her side. Wendy nodded her head before she walked over climbed up on the bar counter. Wendy then walked over Lucy before getting to the right spot. Then she got down on her knees before she fell onto Lucy sending herself inside of her at the same time as she pulled her pig tails. Wendy locked Lucy in place with her feet before she started ramming in and out of her.

Levy looked nervous as she looked at Lucy and Wendy while Wendy dominated Lucy's pussy.

"Is this alright?" asked Levy with worry.

Master Mavis, Master Makarov, and the others turned and looked at her curiously except Lucy and Wendy.

"Is what alright?" asked Master Mavis.

"I'm talking about Lucy being on her stomach," said Levy. "What if it hurts the babies?"

Everyone was not sure what to say about that except two people. Lisanna was the one that spoke up though.

"It's fine," said Lisanna as everyone looked at her. "I was on my stomach before and Wendy checked me. She said everything was going perfectly fine and to keep it up."

"Well Wendy has checked you today and said it looked really good," said Master Mavis. "I don't think there is anything to worry about, but we can always ask them later."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as she said that then went back to watching Wendy and Lucy. As Wendy and Lucy continued for some time Wendy opened her mouth and started breathing heavily. Some time after that Wendy was starting to sweat like crazy as her sweat dripped down off her and onto Lucy. Some more time after that and then Wendy rammed herself into Lucy one last time as she came. Lucy whimpered loudly and slammed her hips back into Wendy sending her all the way inside her as far as she will go. They stayed like that as Wendy continued to pull on her pig tails while she came. Once done Wendy then pulled out and covered the top and bottom halves of Lucy's back side. Jonny took another picture of that before Wendy shoved herself back inside Lucy again. This earned another loud whimper from Lucy as she came. They then did tit job and Wendy finished covering Lucy's body in cum. From there they then did doggie style just like last time. After that it was ridding again, but this time Wendy was actually being dominate unlike last time. Jonny took a couple of pictures here and there just like he did last time as they continued. Lucy whimpered loudly and even shouted a few times through out it all. Once Wendy was done with those five positions she then disappeared along with Lucy to get cleaned up.

Now they was back and laying down on a table on their side with Wendy's arms wrapped tightly around Lucy holding her close to her. Wendy's legs wrapped around Lucy as well securing her in place. Wendy's big thick penis deeply inside of Lucy at the moment pumping her full of cum while Wendy continued to lay there and enjoy the scent Lucy was giving off. Jonny had took some pictures, left the thirty two gold pieces of money on the table, and then took off.

"Lucy do you think it was such a good idea to lay on your stomach?" asked Levy.

"Yeah why not?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Your pregnant!" shouted Levy. "It's bad for the babies! They could end up hurt!"

"I told you already Levy," said Lisanna. "I have been laying on my stomach and my twins are fine. Wendy said so herself."

"Lisanna is correct," said Wendy as Levy's eyes widen in shock and surprise. "When I checked her the twins was fine and she been on her stomach as well."

"If you still don't believe it Levy then think about this," said Lucy as she pointed towards Sky and Keira. "I was on my stomach up until a week before I had Sky and Keira. They are perfectly normal and health with no problems wrong with them."

Levy couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense. How can someone lay on their stomach up until a week before giving birth without hurting their babies? Unfortunately Levy was thinking more like a human instead of an immortal at the moment.

"Oh that reminds me," said Wendy as she moved one of her arms and laid a hand on Lucy's stomach.

Wendy's hand glowed light blue for a moment before it faded away instantly.

"Perfectly health and fine, but that's not what I was checking on," said Wendy. "Looks like all three are immortals."

"So let me get this straight," said Laxus curiously. "They will always gain immortality?"

"That is unknown," said Wendy, "but so far it seems to be the case. Sky and Keira got their immortality while inside Lucy. Lisanna and Natsu's twins also have immortaily, and now we have these three that have immortality. I think it's safe to say that more then likely the immortality is pass down from the parents."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that. 

"Now then you two stay there," said Master Mavis. "We all will clean up the mess."

"Sky, Keira want to go to the park?" asked Laxus.

Sky and Keira looked at him as well as Master Makarov and everyone else. Sky and Keira's eyes light up in excitment and then they stood up and danced around on the bar counter happily.

"We're going to the park, we're going to the park, we're going to the park," said Sky and Keira.

Laxus smiled and went over and picked the two up and sat them on his shoulders. Then he turned around and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"I'll bring them back in a little while," said Laxus.

"Thanks Laxus," said Wendy and Lucy.

Laxus then turned and went out of the guild with Sky and Keira.

"He's changed," said Freed as Bickslow and Evergreen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed it as well," said Master Makarov. "Got to say your girls really changed him."

"Well it's good for him," said Master Mavis.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but know one in the guild at the moment knew what she meant by that other then Wendy, Lucy, and Master Makarov.

"Alright everyone lets get this mess cleaned up!" shouted Master Makarov. "Let's let Wendy and Lucy get comfortable and relax!"

Everyone took off to go clean the guild while Lucy and Wendy took this opportunity to get some restful sleep again. They both knew they could use it when it counted, besides they was going to be busy soon with the promotion exams coming up, the training, the birth of the babies, and then the EMG. They also had Sky and Keira to take care of, but Lucy and Wendy was not complaining. When they woke up the whole guild was spotless and shinny from top to bottom except for the table they was laying on. It was still the same time when they went to sleep which didn't bother them. Wendy and Lucy just layed their and enjoyed being next to each other. Wendy also enjoying the scent that Lucy was giving off.

"Mmmmm," said Lucy as she felt Wendy continue to fill her.

Master Makarov and Master Mavis turned and looked at them.

"I see you are awake," said Master Mavis. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes," said Lucy and Wendy nodding their heads.

"That's good," said Master Mavis.

"Enjoying the flow my little wolf?" asked Wendy.

"Yes very much so," said Lucy.

Wendy smiled as she heard that.

Laxus came back a little while later carrying Sky and Keira on his shoulders. Each of the girls carrying another ice cream cone that seemed to be more on Laxus then in their mouth. Laxus however just walked around like it was normal and nothing at all. Laxus took them over to his table before putting them down on it. Carla brought some wet wipes over and Laxus used some to clean his hands and some of the ice cream on him. After that he then took care of them before sitting down and watching Sky and Keira finish their ice cream. Once they was done with their ice cream the girls asked for some wipes which Laxus handed to them. Once cleaned up and the wipes taken care of Laxus started playing airplan with them or he would make little lightning bolts of light in the air. Sky and Keira enjoyed it very much and it made Lucy and Wendy smile at seeing it. They knew that they would have to get up at some point, but for the moment they was going to enjoy it as much as possible. After a little while the two girls then went over to Levy and she read them a story which the two girls continued to listen to happily. Wendy and Lucy decided it be best to get the time going again and had their daughters unfreeze the time while they lay there on the table. Once it hit about noon Wendy and Lucy decided to call it good enough.

"I'm going to tap off now," said Wendy.

Lucy nodded her head at Wendy and felt Wendy pump as much as she could into her before slowly letting up. Once she was done she then pulled out of Lucy. They both then got up and got dressed. Once they was dressed they then turned and looked at Mira.

"Mira come with us," said Wendy.

Mira looked at her confused as she said it and even Laxus looked over curiously along with everyone else.

 _"You taking her to the sky island?"_ asked Master Mavis internally. 

 _"No we are going to the forest where Cait Shelter use to be,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Oh I see,"_ said Master Mavis.

"Don't keep us waiting Mira," said Lucy.

"What about the bar though?" asked Mira confused.

"Don't worry about that. You just get going," said Master Mavis. "We will take care of things here."

"Huh?" questioned Master Makarov confused.

"Are you sure Master Mavis?" asked Mira.

"Yes get going now," said Master Mavis. "Don't want to keep them waiting long."

Mira nodded her head to her even though she was confused. Then she came around the bar counter and up to Lucy and Wendy. Wendy and Lucy looked over at Laxus.

"Laxus well leave Sky and Keira here with you all along with Luna and Carla," said Wendy. "We shouldn't be gone long."

Laxus nodded his head at her, "That's fine we will watch them until you get back."

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads at him before turning and looking at Mira. A moment later all three of them disappeared into thin air.

"Where are they going?" asked Master Makarov.

"To find Mira new magic," said Master Mavis.

Everyone eyes widen in surprise and shock as they all turned and looked at her. Lucy, Wendy, and Mira reappeared in a clearing where Cait Shelter used to stand.

"Where are we?" asked Mira looking around.

"We are where Cait Shelter used to be," said Wendy smiling fondly.

A moment later Loke appeared in thin air.

"Loke," said Lucy and Wendy smiling.

"Lucy, Wendy," said Loke before noticing Lucy's stomach. "More babies on the way."

"Yeah," said Lucy and Wendy nodding their heads.

"So how is everything Loke?" asked Wendy.

"Been busy," said Loke. "You know with the EMG coming up and all that."

Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads in agreement.

"So how is everyone in Fairy Tail lately?" asked Loke.

"Different," said Lucy. "You'll see soon though."

Loke nodded his head in agreement and then looked over where Mira was at. Loke didn't look mad so Lucy and Wendy must have informed him that they have settled their differences. 

"So it's time then," said Loke.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head. "We will leave her in your hands to teach her that magic."

"So time for her to get a new magic then," said Loke.

Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads while Mira looked surprised. 

"Well I guess we better get started," said Loke. "Mira you will have to get used to the new magic. It's not going to be the same as your old one."

Mira nodded her head at Loke.

"Well then we will be on our way Loke," said Wendy.

"Okay well you two take care," said Loke. "Not that you need to."

Lucy and Wendy giggled as he said that then they disappeared leaving Loke with Mira. Loke looked at Mira.

"Mira I'm going to teach you a new take-over magic that is different then what you are used to," said Loke. "You will have to learn how to get used to the differences. This magic I'm going to teach you is called eclipse celestial take-over. It'll allow you to take over any of the eclipse celestial spirits. Now then we should begin imediately."

Mira looked surprised to hear what Magic she was going to be learning, but nodded her head at Loke.

Meanwhile as Loke started teaching Mira the new magic Lucy and Wendy reappeared in the guild again. Levy was still reading to Sky and Keira at the moment and everyone else was going about their own thing. The mess Lucy and Wendy made on the table was cleaned up since they was gone. Master Mavis turned and noticed Lucy and Wendy was back.

"Back already Wendy, Lucy?" asked Master Mavis.

Everyone turned and looked at them as she said that.

"Yeah we just had to drop off Mira," said Lucy.

"Unfortunately we got to go again and do some magic council work," said Wendy. "So we are just dropping by for a moment."

"Leaving so soon already?" asked Master Makarov.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head. "With the EMG coming up there is things we still have to do for the magic council."

Master Makarov and Master Mavis nodded their heads.

"So what magic is Mira learning?" asked Master Makarov.

"Eclipse celestial take-over," said Wendy.

Everyone eyes widen as she said that and Lucy nodded her head. The only ones that was not effected was Sky, Keira, Luna, Carla, and Master Mavis.

"Well you two probably should get going," said Master Mavis.

"Yes and we'll leave Sky and Keira in your hands until later tonight," said Lucy. "Luna and Carla will stay and help out."

"Don't worry Lucy, Wendy," said Laxus. "We'll take care of them."

Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads at him before they both disappeared into thin air again.

"They come and they go," said Master Makarov.

"Must be swamped since they are the magic council representatives," said Master Mavis.

"Probably and they are still finding time to help all of us as well," said Master Makarov.

"Well I never heard them complain at all about it," said Master Mavis. "So they must not mind it at all."

Master Makarov nodded his head in agreement.

It has been a month since Lucy and Wendy dropped off Mira with Loke. There has been some differences in Fairy Tail since she was gone, but not to many events. Some people did some requests here in there through the month. Laxus seemed to stay at the guild more often then not now that Mira was gone and Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Luna, and Carla noticed this. Everyone else just thought of it as natural appearently. Gajeel on the other hand would disappear for a week and then return every now and then through out the month. Gildarts had even up and left to go on some missions before coming back to the guild. Lucy and Wendy would be at the guild some days and then gone some other days. It felt like they was in and out more often then anyone else running about and mostly not coming back until late at night or in the early morning. Master Mavis gotten those pictures framed and had put some of them up in the guild master office. She picked out the doggie style one of Lucy and Wendy, the scent covering one of Lucy, the one of Lucy and Wendy when they are laying on the table on their side, the one of Sky and Keira with Sky showing off her penis and balls and Keira showing off her pussy, one of Sky holding a teddy bear between her legs with her penis out for all to see, one of Keira holding a teddy bear on her side while showing of her pussy, and the last one that she put up was of Sky, Keira, and herself. The rest she put away for another time.

It's been a month now and at the current moment everyone was at the guild except for Mira, Lucy, and Wendy. Master Makarov and Master Mavis was drinking at the bar counter. Lisanna had apparently taken over for her sister for now, but only during the day. Lisanna had gotten much bigger over the month, but still managed to get around and do anything she wanted. She wasn't going to let some extra weight slow her down at all and she knew well that Lucy wouldn't either. Lisanna wasn't the only one that gotten bigger though. Juvia had getten bigger too, but she was still smaller then Lisanna. Lucy on the other hand had gotten much bigger and had the biggest belly out of the three, but considering she was carrying tripplets it was understandable. Lucy would be most likely about Lisanna's size if she was only having twins. This however didn't stop Lucy from taking off and doing whatever she needed to do though.

Laxus was at the moment playing around with Sky and Keira. Levy was at the moment reading a book at a table next to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy. Freed and Bickslow sat at a table next to Laxus and watched him as he played around with Sky and Keira. Elfman was sitting down at a table with Evergreen who was watching Laxus as well. Gray was sitting with Juvia at the moment. Natsu was sitting by himself at a table while Lisanna was taking care of the bar. Erza was sitting at a table eating a strawberry cheese cake. Gildarts was sitting at a table with Cana drinking even though they can't get drunk at all. Luna and Carla was at a table keeping an eye on Sky and Keira. Happy on the other hand was floating up near the ceiling trying to stay away from Sky and Keira. The problem with this was that eventualy he would tire himself out and have to land and those little devils was quick and fast. He be a dead cat if he ever said that to Lucy or Wendy though and he knew it. Loke appeared in the guild at this moment along with Mira who was smiling. The first one who noticed them though was Natsu.

"Loke," said Natsu loudly surprised.

Everyone turned around and looked to see Loke and Mira there. Master Makarov and Master Mavis climbed down from the bar. Master Mavis having a drink in her hand along with her.

"Loke it's been awhile," said Master Makarov.

"Yes like wise," said Loke.

"I didn't even hear you come in," said Master Makarov.

"He appeared in thin air," said Natsu. "Just like Lucy and Wendy."

"Ehhh?" questioned Master Makarov surprised.

"Let me guess Lucy's teleportation esp you also have," said Master Mavis.

"Yes," said Loke nodding his head as Master Makarov's eyes widen in surprise. "Although it was only passed to the strongest of her celestial spirts. So I'm the only one with any esp."

"I see," said Master Mavis.

"Yeah and it seems Lucy and Wendy did what they said they would and bring you back to life," said Loke.

Loke then looked around the guild for a moment to see some of the guild members and how they looked. Then he looked back at Master Makarov and Master Mavis.

"Well everything sure seemed to have changed a bunch," said Loke.

"Yeah you can say that again," said Master Makarov. "Some of it changed when Lucy, Wendy, and Carla left. The rest of it after they returned."

Loke nodded his head at him as he said that.

"Well it's nice seeing you, but I probably should get going," said Loke. "I really need to get back and releave Lucy and Wendy at the moment."

"Well then you run along and do what must be done," said Master Mavis.

Loke nodded his head before disappearing into thin air. Master Makarov and Master Mavis then looked at Mira.

"So you learned eclipse celestial take-over?" asked Master Mavis.

"Yup," said Mira nodding her head. "Took some time since I had to get use to the difference."

"Well that's going to be interesting to see," said Master Makarov.

Lucy and Wendy appeared in thin air as they looked around at everyone.

"So your finally finished Mira," said Lucy.

"Yeah just finished today," said Mira nodding her head.

Lucy and Wendy smiled before Lucy took her clothes off. Wendy did the same thing. They then walked over to a table an climbed up on top of it before getting into posistion on their sides. Wendy then wrapped her arms and legs around Lucy before shoving herself inside her and locking her close to her.

"Ummph," said Lucy. "Yup nice."

"That it is," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Ummm aren't you suppose to start with dominating?" asked Levy confused.

"Already did just finished our last one before we came back," said Lucy.

"Oh," said everyone in the guild except for Sky, Keria, Luna, and Carla.

"Lisanna come here I haven't gotten the chance to check up on you lately," said Wendy.

Lisanna came over to the table Wendy and Lucy was at. She then pulled her shirt off showing her impregnated nipples, breasts, and big belly. Wendy unwrapped an arm and stuck out a hand as Lisanna moved closer. When Wendy's hand was on her stomach it started to glow for a moment before it faded away. Wendy then moved her hand away and wrapped Lucy with her arm again.

"Looking really good," said Wendy. "Your doing fantastic. Keep it up."

"Thanks a lot Wendy," said Lisanna. "How are you doing Lucy?"

"Besides the major back aches not bad," said Lucy. "Wendy though takes care of them rather quickly."

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Lisanna.

"Lisanna turn around a moment," said Wendy.

Lisanna turned around so her back was facing Wendy. Wendy unwrapped an arm and stuck her hand out placing it on Lisanna's back. It glowed light blue for a moment and then died down. Then Wendy wrapped her arm back around Lucy.

"There that should help some," said Wendy.

"Some?" questioned Lisanna turning around. "That helps a lot Wendy."

"Your welcome," said Wendy. "What about you Juvia need some help?"

"No I'm good," said Juvia. "Gray's ice-make usually helps with the pain."

"Do you need a check up?" asked Wendy.

"I think we are doing just fine Wendy, but if something does come up I'll let you know," said Juvia.

"Okay just make sure your baby stays safe," said Wendy.

Juvia and Gray nodded their heads at her.

"Master Makarov I think we got something we need to talk about," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov turned and looked at her for a moment to see her pointing at the guild masters office, "Oh right okay."

"Wendy, Lucy would you give us a teleporting hand?" asked Master Mavis.

"Sure no problem," said Wendy.

Master Mavis and Master Makarov disappeared in thin air. They reappeared in the guild masters office and after that the guild masters office door swung shut by itself. Master Makarov turned and looked at the guild masters office door.

"That's pretty handy," said Master Makarov.

"I agree," said Master Mavis as she went over and then climbed on the desk sitting down.

Master Makarov turned around and then walked over before sitting down on the couch.

"So what you need Master Mavis?" asked Master Makarov.

"Have you forgot?" asked Master Mavis. "Now that Mira got magic we need to think of something for the promotion exams."

"Oh well," said Master Makarov rubbing his head, "I have no idea what we should even do. We don't really no how strong and SS class mage is. SSS is even limited as well. Only two more can be SSS class."

"Right and now instead of one exam we have two or three," said Master Mavis. "With the EMG coming up are we going to have time to finish all three before then?"

Master Makarov started sweating as she said that, "Now that you mention that I don't know. How should we even test them for SS or SSS class? What tests should we even put them through? The only ones with any real experience with SSS is Lucy and Wendy."

"Wait a moment," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov looked confused. Master Mavis got down of the desk before she headed towards the guild masters goor. She then opened it and walked out. She didn't need to walk far though when she heard Wendy and Lucy's voice.

"We'll be up there in a moment," said Lucy and Wendy.

"Wait your not going up there are you?" questioned everyone nervously.

"Masters need our help isn't that right Master Mavis?" asked Lucy.

"That's right," said Master Mavis.

Everyone looked up to see Master Mavis by the guild masters office door.

"Master Mavis do you think it's a good idea to let them move?" asked Levy nervously while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We aren't going to move," said Wendy. "Well not form our posistion anyways."

"No. Don't go up there," cried Happy scared.

Lucy and Wendy ignored Happy's plea.

"We'll be right back," said Wendy. "Make sure the couch is cleared Master Mavis."

"Oh I see your going to teleport yourself up there in that posistion," said Master Mavis.

"Right," said Lucy.

Master Mavis went back over to the door before sticking her head in to see that Master Makarov had moved to a chair having already heard them.

"Couch is cleared," said Master Mavis.

"Just give us a moment," said Wendy.

Everyone watched as Wendy and Lucy floated off of the table and turned around facing the wall. Once they got themselves in posistion they then vanished into thin air. They reappeared above the couch in the guild masters office before floating down and laying on it still in the same position.

"Oh this is comfy," said Lucy.

"I agree," said Wendy. "Might fall asleep if not careful."

"Please save that until after if possible," said Master Makarov.

"Sure Master Makarov," said Lucy.

Master Mavis shut the guild master office door and there was a frantic Happy that called as she did.

"No don't go," said Happy frantically.

It however was to late the guild master office door shut. Down stairs as soon as Happy seen that he paled. Sky and Keira seeing the guild masters office door shut froze Happy who was down by the floor of the guild worn out from being in the air as well as Natsu. Sky and Keira then ran over before picking Happy up as they unfroze him.

"AHHHHHHH.... NOOOOOO!" shouted Happy terrified.

Sky started queezing him in her arms as Happy's eye bulged and his face paled. He couldn't even scream because Sky was squeezing him to hard and Natsu was uselss being still frozen in time. Once Sky had enough of squeezing him she then handed him quickly to Keira who squeezed him just the same. After that Sky and Keira then started playing tug of war with him as they both took one arm each and started pulling on him back and forth. Once they had enough of that they then started kicking around Happy on the ground as they played soccer with him. Then after that they then started running around while holding onto his arm as he was thrown around in the air like a rag doll. To add more salt to the wound Carla was laughing as the girls continued to play around with Happy.

Meanwhile as Sky and Keira continued to play around with Happy like he was a toy Lucy and Wendy layed on the couch. Master Mavis giggled as she heard Happy's frantic shout, but ignored it. She appearently got a kick out of seeing her grand daughters play with Happy. Lucy and Wendy also ignored it as well when they heard the shout. Master Makarov just shook his head as he heard it. Master Mavis walked over before climbing up onto the guild masters desk and sitting there looking at Wendy and Lucy. A moment later Lucy, Wendy, and Master Mavis burst out laughing about Sky and Keira playing around with Happy. Master Makarov just looked at them before sighing and rubbing his head.

"You better get use to it Master Makarov," said Lucy. "You got three more on the way."

"Not to mention twin girls from Natsu and Lisanna," said Wendy. "As well as Juvia's and Gray's daughter."

"And if things go well for the others then you'll have your own great grand kids as well as Levy and Gajeels," said Lucy. "It's is the beginning of a new generation."

"Yeah I know," said Makarov smiling. 

"Well then should we put the distraction off and get to buisness?" asked Master Mavis.

"Right," said Lucy nodding her head as she looked at her. "You two Masters are having a hard time trying to figure out what to do for the promotion exams."

"And you want us to help you out," said Wendy speaking in sync with Lucy. "Your having trouble coming up with what kind of tests you should do for the exams."

"As well as finding out who should participate and who shouldn't," said Lucy speaking in sync with Wendy.

"You also unsure if you will have enough time to do all three exams," said Wendy.

"Now then what if you don't change the exam at all?" asked Lucy. "What if instead of making three different exams you keep it as one? You don't have to keep the test the same, but you can still make it one exam."

"Are you two speaking in sync?" asked Master Makarov curiously.

"Yes," said Wendy and Lucy.

Master Mavis giggled at hearing that.

"So then what do you have in mind?" asked Master Mavis.

"That depends on what kind of test you want," said Wendy. "You can go for speed, intelligence, or strength."

"Some guilds only focus on one thing and it usually depends on what the guild master decides," said Lucy.

"If you go for speed you could still be out smarted by intelligence," said Wendy.

"If you go for intelligence you will lake the strength and speed," said Lucy.

"So instead of picking one or the other why not just do them all?" asked Wendy.

"When you have a balance of intelligence, speed, and strength," said Lucy. "Then you have the mind to think on you feet."

"The speed to avoid cricitcal attacks," said Wendy.

"And the strength to overpower whatever is in your way," said Lucy.

"Doing all three benefits the person the most overall," said Wendy. "The ability to think on you feet, the speed to dodge when needed, the strength to continue on."

"All three seems the best way to go," said Lucy.

"Okay so then what should we do for a test?" asked Master Mavis.

"You will need something that will test the strength to continue on," said Wendy.

"You will also need something that will test to see if they can think on their feet," said Lucy. 

"Last your going to want to test the speed to see how they can dodge," said Wendy.

"AHHHH... NOOO... LET ME GO!"

"JUST ENDURE IT HAPPY!"

Lucy, Wendy, and Master Mavis both giggled at hearing Happy scream and Lisanna's shout. After giggling for a little bit they then went back to what they was talking about.

"So what do you have in mind Wendy, Lucy?" asked Master Mavis.

"Well the exams shouldn't just be avalable for the guild members, but also the guild masters as well," said Lucy.

"Ehhhh?" questioned Master Makarov surprised.

"Oh how interesting," said Master Mavis. "Well if that is the case then we better not ask for details on the tests."

"But who will be the ones to give the test then Master Mavis?" asked Master Makarov.

"Well why don't we just have Wendy and Lucy do it," said Master Mavis. "There already at the top class anyways so they won't have to do it."

"Well that's fine I suppose," said Master Makarov.

"Okay then that's settled," said Master Mavis. "Lucy and Wendy will do the tests for the exam."

"Okay then we will just have to go over the rules of the tests," said Wendy.

"Once that is done then we will just have to go over the participants," said Lucy.

"STOP THAT... I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR MOTHERS!"

Lucy, Wendy, Master Mavis, and even Master Makarov joined in on the laughter this time. Once they got their laughter over with they went back to what they was talking about.

"Okay the rules," said Lucy. "All personal items such as keys or anything else must either stay at the guild or be handed over at the start."

"The only thing that will be allowed is the clothing that you have on," said Wendy. "If you have clothing on that is."

"The next rule is that for the first part of the exams no magic will be allowed to be used at all," said Lucy.

"Once the first task is completed then we will then explain the next test," said Wendy.

"All paticipants have to do the promotion exam solo," said Lucy.

"They will have no partners during the promotion exam," said Wendy. "This will help us see if they can rely on themself instead of relying on another."

"Having a partner during a promotion exam neither benefits you as a whole," said Lucy. 

"So basically no water, no food, nothing but the clothing," said Master Mavis.

"That is correct," said Wendy.

"Okay then what about the participants that should participate in the exam?" asked Master Mavis.

"Mmmmmm," said Lucy.

"Feel good?" asked Wendy.

"Yes," said Lucy. "Sorry about this, but your couch maybe need to be cleaned after."

"I'll make sure it gets cleaned," said Master Mavis. "Don't worry about it. Cum all you want."

Lucy nodded her head at her.

"The first two should be obviously the two guild masters," said Lucy.

"Natsu and Gray should also be avalable for the exam," said Wendy.

"Gildarts and Laxus also are avalable," said Lucy.

"Erza and Mira should also go," said Wendy.

"Elfman and Gajeel as well," said Lucy.

"Levy and Cana are also avalable," said Wendy.

"Lisanna and Juvia would have been, but with the pregnancy that's not possible," said Lucy.

"The last two would be Sky and Keira," said Wendy.

"Wait why Sky and Keira aren't they young?" asked Master Makarov. "They are only four."

"Yes and strong," said Master Mavis. "You seen their ability to control time Master Makarov yourself. That shows they are plenty powerful girls even for their age. Also that's not all they have either. They are also dragon slayers as well. We have no idea how strong their dragon slayer magic is."

"Also Sky and Keira are fifth generation dragon slayers," said Lucy.

"Fifth generation dragon slayers?" questioned Master Makarov and Master Mavis with wide eyes.

"Fifth generation dragon slayers are dragon slayers that are born with dragon slayer magic from birth," said Wendy.

"I see," said Master Mavis. "Well that does make sense."

"Okay so you seriously think your daughters are ready for a promotion exam?" asked Master Makarov.

"Well even if they don't make it to SS or SSS class they could still easily make it to the S class," said Lucy.

"You got a point there," said Master Makarov. "There time controling magic is pretty powerful. Well if your sure they're ready."

"Yes their ready," said Wendy. "Don't take them for a fool Master Makarov. Our daughters are very intelligent. We continued doing this until the very last second of the last week. This means that they are the strongest and smartest babies they can be. They might not be up to our level, but they definitely can give others around here a run for their money."

"We have a lot of faith and pride in our daughters Masters," said Lucy.

"Well I don't have a problem with it if that's what you say," said Master Mavis. "What about you Master Makarov?"

"Well if they say they're ready then I can't really say their wrong on that," said Master Makarov. "We never really seen what the little girls can do so there is no telling."

"I assure you that you'll be plenty surprise at how strong they are," said Wendy.

"Alright then it's settled," said Master Mavis. "Lucy and Wendy will be in charge of the promotion exam. The rules as they stated will be followed and the participates that will go will be me, Master Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Cana, Levy, Sky, and Keira."

"Sounds good," said Lucy. "Unfotunately we are not going to be able to do anything at the moment. So we will just have the girls give us some time to ourselves for a little while."

"That's fine," said Master Mavis. "Just relax and do your thing so your little tripplets can grow strong."

"Well then how about we head back down stairs," said Wendy. "I haven't heard Happy shouting for awhile."

Master Mavis and Master Makarov nodded their heads. A moment later Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Lucy, and Wendy disappeared in thin air. They reappeared down in the guild on the bottom floor. Master Mavis and Master Makarov reappeared in the isle between the tables nearby the bar. Lucy and Wendy reappeared in the air over the table they was at earlier. They floated there for a moment before slowly letting themselves down on the table. Sky and Keira was sitting on the table in front of Laxus watching the light show that he was giving them. Happy on the other hand looked like a deflated blown up toy nearby Natsu on the ground with a pale face. Natsu was confused at Happy who was nearby him. Lisanna on the other hand was smiling happily next to him. Mira was at the bar counter tending to it. Gildarts and Cana was drinking at a table together. Levy was reading a book next to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy. Gray was sitting next to Juvia and just looking around. Lucy and Wendy didn't say anything to anyone, but had Sky and Keira freeze the time for a little while. Master Makarov and Master Mavis went to the bar counter and quietly got Mira to give them a drink. Wendy and Lucy eventually fell asleep for a little while. When they woke back up everyone was quietly talking to each other or doing their own thing still. Sky and Keira was eating a strawberry milkshake at the table that Laxus is at. Happy on the other hand was floating in the air towards the ceiling staying away from Sky and Keira.

"Get some good sleep?" asked Luna.

Everyone turned and looked to see that Lucy and Wendy was awake again.

"So your awake," said Master Mavis. "Are you finished or do you need more time."

"Just give me a moment to tap off Master Mavis," said Wendy.

Master Mavis nodded her head at her. Wendy took a moment to fill Lucy as much a possible before slowly stopping. Then she pulled out of Lucy. After that Lucy and Wendy then got up and got dressed. Once that was done they then looked at Master Mavis. She stood up on the bar counter and everyone looked at her.

"Alright listen up," said Master Mavis. "We are going to be doing the promotion exam that will determine what class you are. Lucy and Wendy will be in charge of doing the exam. During the promotion exam you will not be able to bring any personal items with you. The only things you will bring is the clothing you have on you. Any personal items such as keys and other things either need to be left at the guild or handed over before the exam starts. When the first part of the exam starts at no time will you be allowed to use your magic at all. Each participant that takes part in the exam will not be picking partners. You will all be doing the exams by yourself solo. Now then Master Makarov read off the list of participants in the exam."

"The participants are as followed Master Mavis, Me, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Sky, and Keira," said Master Makarov.

"Ehhhhh?" questioned everyone surprised for two reasons. 

"Why is the Masters taking part?" questioned Levy confused while the others nodded their head.

"Why is the little girls taking part?" questioned Natsu as some of the others nodded their head.

"This decision is final," said Master Mavis. "As stated all promotion exams are avalable to guild masters just as much as they are any guild member. As for Sky and Keira going it is because they are strong enough to. Now then you have..."

Master Mavis turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"Three hours and everything should be ready," said Wendy.

"Three hours to prepare yourself for the exam," said Master Mavis turning back around. "I suggest you get plenty to drink, eat, and enough relaxation before the promotion exam. Now then that is all."

Master Mavis then climbed back down into her seat and sat at the bar taking a drink. Luna and Carla came over to Lucy and Wendy. Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla then disappeared into thin air to get the promotion exam ready. Everyone else just continued to stand their surprised and confused.

"I don't get this," said Natsu. "Why do four year olds get to go?"

"Natsu Master Mavis had already told you why," said Master Makarov. "Now stop complaining about it."

"Relax Master Makarov," said Master Mavis. "He's just annoyed that the little girls which are younger then him are going as well."

"They're not strong.....," said Natsu before being frozen.

Sky and Keira this time didn't go easy on him. They ran at him before their fist light up with light blue magic.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted both the girls as they punched Natsu in the stomach while unfreezing him.

"Ughhhh..." said Natsu before he was sent flying through the air crashing through several tables and then through the wall of the guild building.

"Got more to say firecracker?" questoned Sky before giving of a dark aura that mached Mira's and Erza's along with Keira. "You know nothing. We are fifth generation dragon slayers born with dragon slayer blood running through our veins."

"Trained by our mothers from a young age to harness this magic," said Keira. "You can't even pick yourself off the ground at the moment and you call yourself a dragon slayer. Thinking your better then everyone else. Judging someone because of their age and size. Pathetic."

Everyone was shocked as they looked at the girls except for Master Mavis who looked proud of the girls. That was the most they said since they got here. Natsu was weezing and gasping for air unable to pick himself up off the ground from two single hits. Sky and Keira's dark aura faded away that had most of the others shivering in fear except for a slight few. They then turned and looked at Lisanna.

"Sorry Aunt Lisanna," said Sky and Keira appologizing.

"It's alright," said Lisanna smiling.

Sky and Keira then turned back to the hole and damage they did and time reversed to the point that everything was fixed and back together.

"Well I guess that will teach him that you can't always judge something from appearance," said Master Mavis.

"I think we can all us a good lesson about that," said Master Makarov.

Sky and Keira ran over to the bar counter and then climbed up on top of it and went over to where Master Mavis was at. Gildarts was looking at them with interest. After seeing that he had a new faith in the new generation. A moment later however the guild doors was kicked open by Natsu.

"Alright that's it brats!" shouted Natsu lighting his fists on fire. "You want to go!"

This however earned him a zap from a lightning bolt from Laxus and a stomp by a giant foot by Master Makarov.

"That is enough out of you Natsu," said Master Makarov before shrinking back to his size.

Sky and Keira started laughing and rolling around on the bar counter at seeing that. Master Mavis was giggling as she watched them.

"Guess his pride got hurt," said Master Mavis. "Must have been painful to realize that two four year olds surpassed you."

"Yeah probably," said Master Makarov.

Everyone went about talking care of their own buisness after that making sure they got enough to drink, eat, and enough relaxation before the exams. Once they was done they sat there and waited for Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla to show back up.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I couldn't think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

Alright here is chapter four of "The Celestial's Heart" and there is a few things I want to touch up on. I'm not sure how long this chapter turned out. I remember going over everything that is needed to prepare for the EMG the other day and spaced out certain events in each chapter. I thought the magic I gave Mira was kind of interesting so I went with the idea as I couldn't think of anything else. There seems to be more events in this one because of the pregancy and other things. I actually had planed to put the promotion exam in this chapter, but if I did that it would get mighty long so I decided not to. We also got to see some interesting interactions with Sky, Keira, and the others as well. It seems Sky and Keira do not like Natsu at all lol. Finnally starting to get to the point that my story "The Dragon Heart" orignally got to before I had to remake it. Seems Lucy and Wendy are going to have tripplet sky god slayers with celestial magic. Looks like the start of the promotion exams start on the next chapter. Anyway's I'm out of here and have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the promotion exam for Fairy Tail starts. Who will survive the tests and who will not? What about the teams? What teams will be chosen for the EMG? Well the only way to find this out is to read.

There was one hour left for everyone to wait for the promotion exam to start. Everyone at this time was at the guild sitting around and waiting for Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla to show up. Gildarts and Cana was sitting at a table drinking at the moment. Levy was catching up on as much reading as possible before the exams start at a table next to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy. Erza was eating a strawberry cheese cake at a table while she waited. Mira was tending to the bar counter. Elfman and Evergreen was siting at a table together. Laxus was sitting at a table with Freed and Bickslow waiting for the exams to start. Gray was sitting next to Juvia nearby a wall as he waited. Natsu was sitting next to Lisanna nearby another wall as he waited. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking while he waited. Master Mavis was sitting on top of the bar counter with a drink while she waited. Sky and Keira on the other hand couldn't contain their excitement and was all over the place going from sitting on the bar counter nearby Master Mavis to being over next to Laxus a moment later. Time continued to tick by and Wendy and Lucy still wasn't back yet. It was now thirty minutes from the start of the promotion exams.

"Think they will get it finished in time?" questioned Master Makarov.

"Well they said three hours," said Master Mavis. "So I guess we will know by then."

Master Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that before taking another drink. Everyone was anxious as they didn't know what to exspect for the promotion exam while they sat there and waited. At five mintues until the start of the promotion exam everyone was sweating with nervousness and anxiousness as they continued to wait for Wendy, Lucy, Luna, and Carla to show back up. They however didn't have to wait much longer though when Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla appeared in thin air again. Master Mavis was one of the first to notice them.

"So everything ready Wendy, Lucy?" asked Master Mavis curiously.

Everyone except for Sky and Keira jumped a little and turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"Yes everything is ready now," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Well then we will leave it in both of your hands from here," said Master Mavis.

Wendy and Lucy nodded their heads at her before they came over to the bar counter and then jumped up on top of it giving off a sinister aura that made everyone flinch involuntary as they looked at them. Then once Lucy and Wendy knew they got everyones attention they got right down to buisness.

"Alright as soon as we leave the guild the first part of the exam starts," said Lucy.

"At that time all magic will not be allowed to be used at all," said Wendy.

"Once you complete the first task then we will explain the next test," said Lucy.

"All personal items such as keys or other objects are to be left at the guild or handed over as of right this moment," said Wendy.

Everyone did so as they put away any personal objets and keys. Master Makarov handed his keys over to Macao so they can get in and out of the guild building. Once everyone had all their personal objects gone they all looked back at Lucy and Wendy.

"Macao while the others are out at the promotion exams get a second set of keys made for Master Mavis," said Lucy.

Macao nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Good now with that out of the way," said Wendy. "Any food or drinks that you have finish them now while you got the chance."

Erza quickly finished off her strawberry cake that was left, Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Cana, and Gildarts finished their drinks that they had rather quickly. Once done they then turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

"Alright now that you are all ready," said Lucy. "Only those that are participating in the promotion exam rise and stand together."

Master Mavis and Master Makarov climbed down the bar counter and stood a little away from the bar counter as they looked at Lucy and Wendy. Mira cam out from around the bar counter before getting in the group with the others. Laxus picked up Sky and Keira before he made his way over carrying the two girls on his shoulders. Everyone else got up from their tables and chairs before joining as they came over and stood together with the other participants. Once read Lucy and Wendy looked at each other before nodding their head. They then turned back to the others and a moment later Wendy, Lucy, Luna, Carla, Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Gildarts, Cana, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Sky, and Keira disappeared into thin air. They all reappeared in the middle of the air before they all screamed as they fell out of the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted everyone except for Sky and Keira who was enjoying it as they laughed.

They all splashed into the water a moment later and when they came back up they looked around.

"Where are we suppose to go?" asked Levy.

"That way," said Master Mavis pointing in the distance ahead of them.

"That is correct," said Wendy.

Everyone looked up at where her voice came from before seeing Wendy, Lucy, Luna, and Carla floating in the air.

"This is your first task," said Lucy.

"Your about half way to tenrou island at the moment," said Wendy as everyone gasped.

"Your job is to make it all the way to the island," said Lucy.

"Luna and Carla will be watching over anyone in case of emergency," said Wendy.

Luna changed into her wolf form and spread her wings as she flew through the air along with Carla.

"Good luck to you all," said Lucy.

A moment later Lucy and Wendy disappeared into thin air leaving them all there.

"Alright I'm fired up!" shouted Natsu.

"Firecracker you can't use magic!" shouted Carla.

"What?" questioned Natsu as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Didn't you hear the rules?" asked Levy. "For the first part of the exam no magic is allowed at all."

"You mean I have to make it all the way there with no magic?" asked Natsu.

"That is correct," said Carla.

Natsu paled at the thought of not using any magic.

"You might want to get a move on too," said Carla. "Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Sky and Keira have already went ahead."

Everyone else looked ahead of them to see the other eight ahead of them swimming towards the direction of tenrou island. After that the other five took off after them. Natsu was the one that was draging behind all the others as motion sickness became an issue. Gajeel was fighting against the motion sickness as he continued. Laxus was also fighting againt the motion sickness as well. Sky and Keira on the other hand was not effected by motion sickness at all compared to the other dragon slayers and they was leading everyone towards tenrou island as well. Master Mavis was behind them follwed by Master Makarov. Gildarts and Laxus was behind the guild Masters. Erza and Mira was behind Gildarts and Laxus. The others however continued as usual while Luna and Carla continued to watch over them.

Lucy and Wendy reappeared on tenrou island. They stood next to each other as they looked out over the ocean at where the others would be coming from.

"Our daughters will be here first," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head.

"Followed by Master Mavis and then Master Makarov," said Lucy.

"After that Gildarts and Laxus will show up," said Wendy.

"Followed by Mira and Erza," said Lucy.

"Most of everyone else will show up after that," said Wendy.

"With firecracker bringing up the rarer," said Lucy as Wendy giggled.

"This will be awhile," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

They both went over to a rock and sat down as they waited for the others to get to the island. A full hour went by since Wendy and Lucy was waiting before they seen Carla fly down and land.

"So Carla how is everything going?" asked Wendy.

"So far no emergencies," said Carla.

"Well that's a releif," said Lucy as Wendy nodded her head.

"Sky and Keira are ahead of everyone leading them towards tenrou island," said Carla. "Master Mavis is a little farther off from them followed by Master Makarov behind her. Gildarts and Laxus are behind Master Makarov followed by Mira and Erza. Most of everyone else is a little ways off from Mira and Erza, but still going strong at their own pace. Firecracker is still last at the moment bringing up the rare of the group."

"Alright Carla go ahead and head back out and continue watching with Luna," said Wendy.

Carla nodded her head at her before she took off into the air back out to watch the others along with Luna. Lucy and Wendy smiled and looked out at the ocean. They was both proud of their daughters as they waited.

Another hour went by before Lucy and Wendy seen Carla fly down and land on the island.

"Anything new Carla?" asked Wendy.

"No," said Carla shaking her head. "Everything is still the same as last time. The only difference is everyone is getting closer to the island at their own pace."

"Alright you can head back out then Carla," said Lucy.

Carla nodded her head at her before taking off into the air back out to keep an eye on the others along with Luna. Lucy and Wendy countinued to sit there as they listened to the calm noises around them.

Another hour wen by before Luna showed up this time as she came flying down before changing into human from as she landed. 

"So Luna anything new to report?" asked Wendy.

"The island should be coming in veiw for Sky and Keira soon," said Luna. "Master Mavis is almost to the island as well, but it's still not in view for her yet. Master Makarov is right behind her some. Gildarts and Laxus are behind Master Makarov at the moment still a ways off. Mira and Erza have slowed down some, but are still going at their own pace at the moment. They're kind of turning it into a race between them to see who gets here first. The others are still far behind, but are getting closer to the island at their own pace. Firecracker at the moment is still struggling and bringing up the rare of the group as we speak."

"Alright thanks Luna," said Wendy. "You can head back out now with your girlfriend Carla."

Luna blushed as she said that before nodding her head. She then turned back into a wolf and then flew off into the air to go watch on the others with Carla.

"I'm surprised Happy hasn't figured it out yet," said Lucy shaking her head.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Wendy.

"He's going to be devestated when he finds out, but love is a battle field," said Lucy as Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not always pretty," said Wendy. "Carla couldn't help it either since she is a lesbian."

"I know," said Lucy nodding her head.

An hour went by as Sky and Keira continued to the island. Keira stopped a moment later and pointed in the distance.

"Their it is Sky!" shouted Keira in excitment. "We already almost there."

Sky looked forwards at the island and smiled at it. After that the two girls head towards the island getting a little bit closer. Both of the girls didn't want to get out of the water so once they was closer, but still a little ways away they started playing around in the water like little kids. Lucy and Wendy seen their daughters playing around in the water not wanting to get out at the moment and smiled. They decided to let them have their fun while they waited on the others to get there. Luna came a moment later and flew down and turned into a human as she landed.

"So Luna anything new?" asked Wendy.

"Well you already know where Sky and Keira is at so I won't explain that," said Luna. "The island should be coming into view for Master Mavis soon. Master Makarov should be seeing the island a little after that. Gildarts and Laxus slowed down, but are still going at their own pace. Mira and Erza are right behind them going at their own pace. The others are right behind Mira and Erza some ways, but still going strong at getting to the island at their own pace. Firecracker is still bringing up the rare with motion sickness at the moment."

Lucy and Wendy shook their heads at what Luna said about Natsu.

"Alright head back out Luna," said Lucy. "Don't want to keep you from your girlfriend now."

Luna blushed as she said that, but knew they was right. She then turned into her wolf form and flew back into the sky as she went back out to keep an eye on the others with Carla.

Half an hour went by before Master Mavis seen the island come into veiw. She also spoted two little girls that was splashing around in the water and smiled at them. Her arms and legs was burning at the moment from all that swimming as she floated there and looked ahead.

 _"Wendy and Lucy sure made it difficult,"_ thought Master Mavis. _"I'm glad I'm immortal as I don't have to worry about drowning, but that don't stop the burning in my arms and legs from getting here. Sky and Keira look like their having fun. They don't even look exhausted from getting here."_  

Master Mavis shook her head before smiling.

"Alright Wendy, Lucy," said Master Mavis. "Here I come."

Master Mavis took off as she continued to swim towards the island. Sky and Keira stopped playing in the water as they heard Master Mavis and turned. Then they both smiled before they turned around and took off to the island. Lucy and Wendy both giggled as they heard Master Mavis and seen their daughters turn around before heading to the island wanting to be the first ones to get there. 

"Well Master Mavis come here then," said Wendy.

Sky and Keira got there first and ran towards their mothers. Once they got there they then stood there waiting until Master Mavis got there. A little while after Sky and Keira got to the island Master Mavis got there and climbed onto solid ground for the first time in hours. She continued to breath a little heavily as she fell over and continued to lay there on her back. Lucy and Wendy walked over and looked down at her as they smiled.

"Why don't you take a moment to relax," said Wendy.

"Yeah... I'll... do just... that," said Master Mavis between breaths looking up at Wendy and Lucy. "How... Is everyone... else?"

"Well we should know here soon enough," said Lucy.

Master Mavis nodded her head at her as she said that. Not a moment later Carla flew down before landing on the ground.

"Anything new Carla?" asked Wendy.

"The island should be coming in view for Master Makarov soon," said Carla. "Gildarts and Laxus are close to almost seeing the island coming in view. Mira and Erza are still right behind them some and should get here in probably two hours. The others should be getting here about two hours after Mira and Erza. They are showing signs of exhaustion at the moment, but still continuing strong without giving up. Firecracker is right behind them some, but still bringing up the rare. No casualties and or emergencies to report."

"Good to hear Carla," said Lucy. "Go ahead and continued to keep an eye on them with your girlfriend."

Carla blushed as Lucy said that before nodding her head and flying off into the air. Master Makarov looked confused as she looked at Wendy and Lucy curiously while catching her breath.

"Girl...friend?" questioned Master Mavis. 

"Yeah Luna is Carla's girlfriend, but keep that between you Masters and us," said Wendy.

Master Mavis smiled and nodded her head at her as she said that.

Thirty minutes went by and Master Makarov seen the island in view before making his way towards the island. When he got there he colapsed on the island ground breathing heavily for air. At this time Master Mavis has fully recovered some and her clothing dryed out from the sun. She was sitting on the ground nearby Lucy, Wendy, Sky, and Keira while she waited. Once Master Makarov got there Lucy, Wendy, Master Mavis, Sky, and Keira walked over to him.

"Take a moment to relax," said Lucy.

Master Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

Another thirty minutes went by and Master Makarov recovered some and his clothing dryed out do to the heat of the sun. He was sitting nearby Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, and Master Mavis while he waited. 

"So who will get here next?" asked Master Makarov.

"Gildarts and Laxus are just right out there," said Wendy pointing into the distance. "They already spotted the island and are making their way here. Erza and Mira will get here in probably an hour. After that in about another hour the others with show up followed by Firecracker sometime later."

Master Makarov nodded his head as he waited for the others to show up.

Thirty minutes went by and Gildarts and Laxus showed up on the island. They both colapsed on the island ground breathing heavily for air. Lucy, Wendy, Master Makarov, and Master Mavis didn't move from there spots. Sky and Keira on the other hand ran over to Laxus and looked down at him.

"So... you two... made it... here," said Laxus smiling at seeing Sky and Keira.

"Good... job... girls," said Gildarts giving a thumbs up.

Sky and Keira smiled at him as he said that.

"Take a moment to relax while we wait on the others," said Wendy.

"How... are the... others doing?" asked Gildarts curiously.

"We should no here in a moment," said Lucy.

Not to much longer Carla flew down before landing on the ground while Laxus and Gildarts continued to catch their breath.

"So Carla what is the news at the moment?" asked Wendy.

"Erza and Mira has spotted the island and should be here in thirty minutes," said Carla. "The others should see the island in about half an hour. Firecracker should make it here sometime after them. No casualties or emergencies at the moment."

"Well that's good," said Lucy. "Alright continue on Carla."

Carla nodded her head and then turned around and flew off into the air to continue watching on all the others with Luna.

"So Mira and Erza will be arriving soon," said Master Makarov. "Then after that all the others will make it with Natsu being last."

"That motion sickness of his is going to be his downfall one day," said Wendy as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"You don't have that problem anymore thankfully," said Lucy.

"Yeah," said Wendy nodding her head.

"You don't get motion sickness?" asked Master Makarov surprised.

"Used to before I learned levitation and cured myself of it," said Wendy.

"Cured yourself of it?" asked Master Makarov curiously.

"I floated in the air and spun myself around in a circle for a full week to get used to it," said Wendy.

Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Laxus, and Gildarts was surprised to here that.

"What about Sky and Keira?" asked Master Makarov curiously.

"We are fifth generation dragon slayers," said Sky.

"We don't get motion sickness since we was born with dragon slayer blood by birth," said Keira.

Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Laxus, and Gildarts gasped in surprise at hearing that.

Thirty minutes went by and Laxus and Gildarts recovered some and there clothes dryed out from the sun. They joined the Wendy, Lucy, Sky, Keira, Master Makarov, and Master Mavis as they waited for the others to get there. Erza and Mira landed on the island before colapsing on their back as they breathed out heavily.

"Good take a moment to recover while we wait for everyone else," said Lucy.

Mira and Erza nodded their heads at her while they layed there on the ground.

Thirty minutes went by and Mira and Erza recovered and waited with the others for everyone else to make it to the island. Wendy, Lucy, Sky, and Keira noticed trouble though. Carla had Gray and was flying towards the island while Luna hand Elfman. The others was flailing their arms and legs like they was drowning.

"I got it," said Wendy before she disappeared.

"What did something happen?" asked Master Mavis.

"The others made it to the point of the island coming into view, but didn't have enough strength and endurance to make it," said Lucy. "Carla and Luna got the ones that was at most risk which was Gray and Elfman and are on their way here with them. Wendy went to pick up the others. There immortal so they aren't at risk of dying, but they will pass out which will prolong the second part of the exam."

Everyone remained silent as they waited for Wendy, Luna, Carla, Elfman, and Gray to make it to the island. Wendy got back first with the others and dropped them off on the ground. They continued to breath heavily while laying on there backs. Carla and Luna landed and dropped off Elfman and Gray a moment later as they colapsed on there backs.

"Take a moment to catch your breath while we wait for firecracker to get her," said Wendy.

Carla and Luna took back off into the air to keep an eye on Natsu as he made his way to the island. 

After thirty minutes the others recovered some, but they was all looking gloomy at the moment. Wendy and Lucy noticed this and spoke up.

"You all did very well so far," said Lucy.

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone looking at her.

"You made it to the island, but you ran out of strength and endurance to continue on," said Wendy. "You should at least give yourself credit for acomplishing that much."

"But we failed the test," said Levy looking down.

"No that is where you are wrong," said Lucy shaking her head. "The first part of the test was to measure your strength and endurance to continue on. You all continued on as much as you could, but didn't have the strength and endurance to complete it."

"Wait I get it," said Master Mavis. "There is no elimination for the first part of the test. It was only a test to measure the strength and endurance of the participants."

"Exsactly Master Mavis," said Wendy, "but that don't mean that you should take the test lightly. Being lazy and not trying to at least acomplish it will eliminate you from the exam. We won't tolerate people that won't at least give it their best efforts. Giving the tests your best effort reguardless of the circumstances is what helps you grow as an individual."

"So enough with the gloominess and at least be proud of what you did accomplish," said Lucy. "Even with everything stacked against you. You all went at it with everything that you had and even though you didn't have the strength and endurance to finish, you all gave it your best effort."

Everyone looked surprised at Wendy and Lucy as they said that except Master Mavis, Sky, and Keira.

"Now then lets all wait until firecracker gets here," said Wendy. "I sure hope he gets here sooner then later."

"Same here," said Lucy, "but even if he does or doesn't make it here before the sun sets we will still proceed unto the next test."

"Wait you mean even when it gets dark we still going to continue?" asked Master Makarov with wide eyes.

"Of course," said Lucy and Wendy nodding their head. "You'll understand later."

Master Makarov nodded his head at them as they said that.

Four hours went by as everyone waited there for Natsu. Luna and Carla didn't come back to report through out this time. Wendy and Lucy noticed Natsu swimming with a sickly face in the distance and when he noticed the island he quickly made his way towards the island.

"So he finally made it," said Wendy.

"Huh?" questioned Master Makarov.

"Firecracker finally sees the island in view and is making his way here even with a sickly face," said Lucy.

"How long until he gets here?" asked Master Mavis.

"Roughly and hour giving his situation," said Wendy.

"Should still be some light out once he gets here," said Lucy.

"Yeah, but the sun will have gone down by then," said Wendy.

"Doesn't matter anyways," said Lucy.

"So true," said Wendy.

Everyone wondered what the next test was going to be that Wendy and Lucy came up with as they looked at them. Everyone waited for another hour when Natsu finally made it to the island. He then proceeded to hug the ground like his life depended on it as Carla and Luna flew down. Luna shifted into her human form as she came down. Laxus and Gajeel shook their heads as well as Sky and Keira at seeing Natsu. Laxus and Gajeel may have motion sickness, but at least they had dignity. The sun has already set by now and the only light that remainded was a sky that reflected the setting sun. Lucy and Wendy stood up on the rock they was sitting on before giving off a sinister aura getting everyones attention and making them all shiver. Once they found they had everyones attention they let their aura disappear.

"Alright follow us to the next test of the exam," said Lucy.

"Hey.... wait a... moment," said Natsu with wide eyes. "Let... me get... my breath... back."

Whether or not Lucy and Wendy heard him they never replyed. Instead they jumped off the rock they was on and turned before walking away apparently ignoring him. Everyone else ignored him as well as they followed Wendy and Lucy to the next test. Natsu seeing they wasn't going to wait had to get up and run after them. They all continued around the coast of the island for some time and the sky started to become a little darker as they reached their spot. Standing there in front of them was a gaint wall made of vines with fourteen openings in it. Natsu seeing it smiled as he looked at it before running forwards, but before he could pass through it he was hit by an unseen force and went flying through the air before cashing into the ground.

"So naive firecracker," said Wendy. "You going to just charge right in head first without an explaination? Are you that eager to fail?"

"Huh?" questioned Natsu getting back up. "What you talking about it's the same as last time?"

The others shook their heads at him as he said that.

"Oh really?" asked Wendy before looking at Master Makarov. "Master Makarov does this look anything like the last one?"

"Well no it's much bigger," said Master Makarov.

"Thank you," said Wendy before looking back at Natsu who looked confused. "Now stand there and listen unless you really just want to use that stupid brain of your and jump right in without any explanation. If your that eager to fail firecracker by all means go ahead and charge right in."

Natsu realizing he better wait just stood there and looked at Lucy and Wendy. Everyone else waited as well while they looked at Wendy and Lucy. A few moments passed by and neither one said anything. Then they both nodded their heads statisfied and broke the silence as they started explaining.

"This is the labyrinth," said Lucy pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "There is fourteen paths in this labyrinth. Three of the paths are lost paths. If you are unlucky and find yourself in one of these paths you will fail the exam. Your previous class will not be effected. It is up to you to decided whether or not your path is a lost path or not."

"Two of the paths are free paths," said Wendy continuing. "If you are lucky and find your self in these paths and make it through to the end then you will be promoted acordingly."

"Two paths are S class battle paths," said Lucy. "If you find yourself in one of these paths and make it to the clearing then you will fight a S class opponet. If you win against the S class opponet then you will be promoted accordingly. If you do not win then you will fail the promotion exam. If an S class mage is found in one of these paths they will automatically fail the exam."

"Three paths are intellect paths," said Wendy. "If you find yourself in one of these paths and make it to the clearing then you will have to solve something intellectual. This requires you to use your intelligence to solve whatever it is. If you fail to solve it then you will fail the exam."

"Four paths are SS class battle paths," said Lucy. "Just like the S class battle paths if you find yourself in one of these paths and make it to the clearing then you will fight a SS or higher opponet. Winning in one of these paths is not the only way to win. These paths are avalable for anyone whether they are S class or not S class. I will not tell you what ways to win and what ways you can't. That is for you to figure out throughout the promotion exam. If you pass and find out how to win in these paths then keep the information to yourself and do not share it to others."

"Obsticles have been placed throughout the labyrinth to stall you from reaching the end," said Wendy. "We will not tell you what obsticles they are though."

"At no time will any path cross another path," said Lucy. "Once you enter the labyrinth there is no escape except going forwards."

"You will remain in the labyrinth until you make it out," said Wendy. "You will eat, drink, sleep, and everything else within the labyrinth. Food, Water, and all other nessary stuff is placed throughout the labyrinth. It is up to you to locate them and use them."

"Safe zones are also placed throughout the labyrinth," said Lucy. "These safe zones are for you to discover throughout the labyrinth to use as you proceed."

"Magic is forbidden form being used unless you are in one of the clearings of the battle paths or unless you need to defend yourself," said Wendy. "Other then that no magic is allowed to be used throughout the labyrinth."

"Now then we will call two names at a time to chose a path to proceed," said Lucy. "Pick wisely as you only have one chance until next year. We wish you all well in the promotion exam."

"Natsu and Gray your up," said Wendy.

Natsu smiled as he stepped forwards. Gray nodded his head and stepped forwards.

"You first fire bain," said Gray looking at Natsu.

"You just keep your pants on pevy popsicle," said Natsu, "because I'm going to be the first to become SS class."

"We will see about that slanty eyes," said Gray.

"That we will droopy eyes," said Natsu.

Natsu continued to look through all the paths for a moment before stoping at path L.

"Path L," said Natsu before running off into the labyrinth.

A moment later vines shot out before wrapping around each other and sealing the entrance of the labyrinth. Everyone else nodded their heads as they seen it since Wendy and Lucy explained already. Gray took a moment to look through the paths before stopping on the J path.

"Path J," said Gray smiling before running off into the labyrinth.

A moment later the entrance sealed that Gray went through. Lucy and Wendy sighed in releif before looking at everyone else.

"Well now that they are out of the way lets continue," said Lucy. "Gajeel and Levy."

Gajeel and Levy stepped forwards towards the labyrinth. Gajeel let Levy pick first and she continued to look though the paths for a moment before deciding.

"Path G," said Levy.

"Proceed and good luck," said Wendy.

Levy slowly walked forwards before disappearing carefully into the path. A moment later the entrance sealed itself shut. Gajeel continued to look through the paths for a moment before deciding.

"Path F," said Gajeel.

"Proceed and good luck," said Lucy.

Gajeel took off forwards into the path and a moment later the entrance sealed itself shut. Lucy and Wendy didn't show any slight of emotion except for happiness. The knew that if path L was not taken then Gajeel would have chose that, but unfortunately Gajeel couldn't take that path. 

"Erza and Elfman," said Wendy.

Erza nodded her head before walking forwards. Elfman walked behind her a little ways nervously. Erza continued to look at the paths for a little while before deciding what one she wanted.

"Path E," said Erza.

"Proceed and good luck," said Lucy.

Erza took a slow and careful step forwards before disappearing through the entrance of path E a moment later the entrance sealed itself shut. Elfman sighed as he seen that before he started to look at the paths again. 

"Path B," said Elfman.

"Proceed and good luck," said Wendy.

Elfman carefully and slowly went to the path and then went inside. A moment later the sealed itself shut.

"Gildarts and Cana," said Lucy.

Gildarts and Cana walked forwards with Cana in front. When they got in front of the entrance Cana turned and looked at her father.

"You first father," said Cana nervously.

Gildarts nodded his head at her before carefully looking at the paths that was still avalable. He soon stopped as he made his decision.

"Path C," said Gildarts. "I have a good feeling about it."

"Proceed and good luck," said Wendy.

Gildarts careful and slowly moved towards the entrance before disappearing into the labyrinth. He said a few words before the path sealed itself shut.

"Stay brave daughter," said Gildarts.

After that the path sealed itself. Cana sighed before she looked around through the paths that was left. She didn't get a chance to finish her exam last time and become an S class. So this time she wanted to make good on it hopefully. She took some time to chose before deciding.

"Path A," said Cana.

"Proceed and good luck," said Lucy.

Cana carefully and slowly made her way towards the path before disappearing through the entrance then the entrance sealed itself shut.

"Laxus and Mira," said Wendy.

Mira and Laxus walked forwards, but Laxus was behind Mira. Laxus waited and watched as Mira went about trying to decide what path to take. After some tough decision she then decided.

"Path I," said Mira.

"Proceed and good luck," said Lucy.

Mira walked slowly towards the entrance before disappearing through it. A moment later it sealed itself shut. Laxus closed his eyes for a moment and took a few breaths. Then he opened his eyes again.

"Path M," said Laxus already decided already.

"Proceed and good luck," said Wendy.

Laxus walked forwards slowly and carefully before disappearing through the entrance. A moment later it sealed itself shut.

"Daughters your turn," said Lucy smiling.

Sky and Keira's eyes light up as they heard that before they ran forwards and looked at the four paths left. Sky waited for Keira to chose first while she waited. Keira continued to take her time to decide before chosing her path.

"Path N," said Keira happily.

"Proceed my daughter and good luck," said Wendy.

Keira smiled as her eyes light up before slowly and carefully stepping towards the path. Then she disappeared through the entrance and it sealed itself a moment later. Sky didn't need time to decide as she already knew what path she wanted.

"Path K," said Sky.

"Proceed my daughter and good luck," said Lucy.

Sky smiled as her eyes light up before slowly and carefully stepping towards the path. Then she disappeared through the entrance and it sealed itself a moment later. Lucy and Wendy smiled before they looked at the Masters that remained.

"We saved you two last so you can see what paths the others took," said Wendy. "Hopefully you two are lucky with the last two and we will leave it up to you both to decided who picks their path first."

"Well I must say you two really made a difficult test," said Master Makarov.

"Thank you," said Lucy smiling.

"You go first Master Makarov," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov eyes widen before he turned and looked at Master Mavis.

"What about you?" asked Master Makarov.

"Don't worry I take whatever is left," said Master Mavis.

"Are you sure Master Mavis?" asked Master Makarov.

"Yes I'm sure," said Master Mavis.

"Well okay then," said Master Makarov. "I'll take path D."

"Proceed and good luck Master Makarov," said Wendy.

Master Makarov nodded his head before he walked towards the entrance slowly and carefull. Then he disappeared through it and a moment later the entrance sealed itself.

"Well then I will take the last path H," said Master Mavis.

"Proceed and good luck Master Mavis," said Lucy.

Master Mavis smiled at them before making her way to the entrance. She stopped and turned and looked at Lucy and Wendy.

"See you two on the other side," said Master Mavis.

"Yes and hopefully in good spirit," said Wendy.

Master Mavis then turned and walked through the entrance and a moment later the path sealed itself shout. Once that was done Wendy and Lucy stepped forwards a little before turning and looking at the labyrinth. Luna and Carla walked up next to them.

 _"So then lets see here,"_ said Lucy telepathically thinking. _"Elfman, Erza, and Levy got lost paths, Natsu and Gray got free paths, Cana and Gajeel got S class battle paths. Cana gots the stone golem while Gajeel has the sky serpent. Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus got the intellect paths. Luna you get to fight Gildarts in the SS class battle path. Carla you get to fight Mira in the SS class battle path. Sweetheart you get to fight our daughter Keira. As for me I get to fight our daughter Sky."_

 _"So then I get Gildarts,"_ said Luna. _"This will be fun."_

 _"You show him what an SS class is all about,"_ said Carla.

 _"You just make sure you show Mira how strong you are Carla,"_ said Luna.

 _"Oh I intend to,"_ said Carla smiling. _"It's going to be very interesting."_

 _"Glad to hear that,"_ said Luna.

 _"_ Well then daughter it's time to show what you can do," said Wendy smiling.

 _"_ Yes and they will make us proud I'm sure," said Lucy.

"That they will," said Wendy.

"Well then how about we go check on a few things before we come back and watch," said Lucy. "Luna and Cara will fill us in when we get back."

"Of course we will," said Luna and Carla. "Just leave it to us."

Wendy and Lucy smiled at them.

"Well then you know where to go to watch them," said Wendy. "We will be back a little later tonight."

Luna and Carla nodded their heads at them. Lucy and Wendy then vainished into thin air to go check on a few things.

"Well should we go and watch?" asked Carla.

"I doubt they moved that far," said Luna. "With the fog and it being around night time. There going to have one heck of a time trying to find their way through that. Well except Sky and Keira that is."

Carla nodded her head as she said that. She knew very well what Sky and Keira could do.

"Well we should still go and watch regardless," said Luna. "Lucy and Wendy would still want to know what has happened so far since they started."

"Well then lets go," said Carla.

Luna nodded her head at her before changing into a wolf and crouching down. Carla climbed onto her back and Luna then dashed off down the coast of the island as she made her way around it to the exit of the labyrinth where a camp was set up. The camp was over on the exit side of the labyrinth with the labirinth taking up the majority of the island running from one end of the island all the way to the opposite side of the island. The only part that the labirinth didn't take up was the coast where eveyone finished their first test and the trees of the island blocked the view from being able to see the labyrinth at the coast. The camp site was made of one big tent for four people and there was a table with chairs around it as well. There was no camp fire as it would give away the location of the camp and personally it was not needed as they was immortals so they could go without eating. Well except Lucy, but she wouldn't eat raw meat near the camp site as it would give off their location. Not that it would matter if they smelled her or not. They woud still have to proceed through the labyrinth to reach the camp site and moving fast through fog and darkness with obsticles in the labyrinth isn't such a good idea. These obsticles are pit falls, spike traps, rolling bolders, moving walls, invisible walls, venomous snakes, and venomous scorpions. Add these with fog and darkness could be dangerous for anyone if they are not careful, but considering most of them are immortals the risk is low. The only ones in most danger is Elfman and Gray if they aren't careful enough. Still though being not careful could slow you down drastically if you are dashing through the labyrinth fast. Also even though the venomous snakes and scorpions are not deadly to immortals they will still make it so you pass out for about a day.

Once Carla and Luna came to the camp site Luna then stopped and crouched down. Carla climbed down off her before walking over to the table and sat down. Luna turned into her human form before she came over and sat down with her. In front of the table was a Lacrima-Vision that was showing images of locations and what everyone was doing. This lacrima-vision however is different then the other lacrima-visions as this was improved by Sky and Keira's time magic to make it easier to spot people that are moving at speeds that are undetected by normal eyes or lacrima-visions. Basically it slowed everything down so you can see every detail that is going on even if the person is undetected by normal eyes or other lacrima-visions. These lacrima-visions would show a set of two people before changing and showing another set of two people. This continued and it didn't mater how many people there was either, but if it's only two people that are in a one on one battle then it's easier as it will catch both of them. Even if the battle was one verse six it would still capture every person that is in the same battle. The only time it only shows sets of people is when their locations are different or taking place in a different field.

Meanwhile after Keira entered path N of the labyrinth and the entrance closed she looked around to see fog in the labyrinth. Keira nodded her head as she seen that before she smiled. She then closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening her eyes revealing slits like a dragon's eyes. She smiled as she could see though the fog and darkness. The path before her was clear.

 _"I'm still going to need be careful,"_  thought Keira. _"There is no telling what else mommies put in here. Sky be careful out there. Well then here I come."_

Keira then slowly headed farther into the labyrinth as she moved around slowly using her ears, nose, and eyes as she made her way farther into the labyrinth at a steady pace.

In path K a little after Keira took off Sky looked around as the entrance sealed itself to see fog in the labyrinth. Sky nodded her head as she seen that before she smiled. She then closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening her eyes revealing slits like a dragon's eyes. She smiled as she could see though the fog and darkness. The path before her was clear.

 _"Alright let's be careful now,"_ said Sky. _"It's hard to predict what else mommies put in here. Keira hopeful you are doing well. This path was chosen in honor of you sis. Alright time for me to go. Time for us to prove ourselves and show what we can do. Time for us to break the record that Erza set at the age of fifteen. You and me Keira, both of us have a chance here."_

Sky then slowly headed father into the labyrinth as she moved around slowly using her ears, nose, and eyes as she made her way farther into the labyrinth at a steady pace.

Back in path N as Keira proceeded slowly heading farther into the labyrinth she heard the sound of hissing nearby and smiled.

"Snakes," said Keira before sniffing the air. "I wonder what kind of snakes, but judging from this smell it would seem to be poisonous snakes. That's a tricky one. I remember mommie Lucy telling me about poisonous snakes. She said that if you get bitten by one as an immortal then you will pass out for a day. I can't afford to loss a day in this labyrinth. I'm sorry little snakes, but I'm going to have to kill you so I can pass. Mommie Wendy always said never to waste food and mommie Lucy said always be preciative of the creature that feeds you. Mommie Wendy said that nessary stuff was placed throughout the labyrinth such as food, water, and other things. There must be something to start a fire, but first I'll have to locate it first as well as a safe zone."

Keria then continued slowly as she looked around to find anything that mommies left behind that could be nessary. Knowing she needed a safe zone and something to start a fire with. If worst came to worst she knew she could use her survival skills to pull her through.

Back in path K as Sky headed father into the labyrinth as she moved forwards slowly she heard her sister through the air and stopped as she listened.

"So mommies put poisonous snakes in here," said Sky. "Your right Keira we have to keep going forwards regardless. I better find myself a safe zone and something to start a fire. If Keira ran into poisonous snakes then I'm sure there is some around here as well. Alright lets get searching Sky."

Sky then continued slowly as she searched around to find anything that mommies left behind that could be used. Knowing she needed to follow her sisters foot steps and find a safe zone as well as something to start a fire with. If worst came to worst she knew she could use her survival skills to pull her through.

Back where Luna and Carla was at they was watching Sky and Keira as they slowly went around searching for anything that their mommies left behind for them to use as well as finding a safe zone.

"Well looks like Sky and Keira is looking to start a fire and find a safe zone," said Luna.

"Yeah," said Carla nodding her head in agreement.

"Everyone else seems to be moving through the labyrinth slow and without...." said Luna before she seen the image change and heard a voice.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Levy. "Something bit me. What was that?"

Luna and Carla continued to watch as she went to step forwards before she heard a hissing sound.

"S-S-Snakes!" shouted Levy paling. "Lucy, Wendy I need medical treatment!"

Luna and Carla shook their heads, but did not move. They watched as Levy tried moving slowly around where she heard the hissing before being bitten again.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Levy. "Lucy, Wendy come on I need medical treatment!"

"I stand corrected almost everyone is moving without any problems," said Luna.

"She's an immortal and complaining about a snake bit?" questioned Carla shaking her head.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Luna.

"She's thinking to much like a human," said Carla.

Luna nodded her head in agreement as she said that. Levy however was slowly panicing as she tried to think of what to do next. Since she couldn't go forwards because of the snakes she back tracked to a more safe place. As she continued though the venom started to do it's job as she soon passed out and hit the ground. The good news was she found a safe zone by pure accident and luck. Luna and Carla just continued watching as the others proceeded slowly through the labyrinth. They also watched as Sky and Keira both found matches in a water prof plastic bag as well as other things like hygene products, food, water, and a knife. Then Carla and Luna watched as they both found a safe zone before building a fire in a pit that was made in the ground. After that the two girls then made quick work out of the snakes by catching their heads with their hands when the snakes went to bit them and crushing their heads in their hands. They then gutted the snakes before they started cooking them on the fire they made. As the snakes was cooking the girls took the time to take care of some bathroom issues before cleaning themsleves and their hands. Then they sat down and started eating the snakes not once letting any of the snake meat go to waste at all. Once done they then took care of some hygene before making themselves comfortable in the safe zone and getting some sleep.

Luna and Carla continued to watch the others and soon seen Master Mavis find a safe zone in the labyrinth as well. Then also watched as she found some food, water, and other needed things. Once done she went back to the safe zone started a fire and then went and washed her hands. After that she then made herself something to eat, took care of some hygene, and then made herself comfortable in the safe zone and getting some sleep. Master Makarov soon followed about an hour later as he did the same things.

Now with four out for the night and one passed out it was down to nine left. The other nine continued, but ran into traps. Natsu and Gray fell into a pitfall trap is was currently trying to climb their way out. Without being able to use magic since they can only use that to defend themselves they had to resort to using their hands and legs. Erza ran face first into an invisible wall before finding her way around it and falling into a pitfall which she was trying to get out of. Elfman also found himself in a pitfall that he was trying to get out of as well. Laxus found himself against snakes and took advantage of being able to use magic to defend yourself and fried them before continuing and running into a bolder trap. He took advantage of the rule of being able to use magic to defend yourself again and destroyed it with some lightning before continuing. He eventually came to a safe zone before doing what the other four did and got something to eat, took care of some buisness, and then went off to sleep. Gildarts fell into a spike trap and then made his way out before looking back down into it and shaking his head. He then continued and made it to a safe zone before deciding to call it good there for the day. Mira ran into a invisible wall before falling into a pitful trap and made her way back out of it. Then she continued and found a safe zone before calling it a day as well. Gajeel fell into a spike trap before pulling himself back out of it and continuing. After that he ran into an invisible wall and then a pitfall before finally finding a safe zone and calling it good for the day.

So now there was five left. Natsu and Gray was still trying to get themselves out of the same pitfall. Elfman managed to get himself out of the pitfall before continuing and running into a bolder trap. He dodged that one by ducking into one of the other paths before continuing. Eventually he came to a safe zone and finally made it a day as well. Cana seemed to have the worst of luck at the moment for today as she ran into snake before finishing them off with some magic, after that she ran into an invisible wall before running into a pitfall. She eventually made her way out of that before running into a bolder trap which she destroyed. After that she finally made it to a safe zone and called it a day as well. Erza finally made it out of the pitfall before running into a spike trap which luck for her she was able to manage to keep herself from falling in by grabbing the side and pulling herself back out. She then continued some more before running into a bolder trap which she destroyed. After that she managed to find a safe zone before calling it a day. Gray and Natsu finnaly got themselves out of the pitfall trap as they continued forwards. Natsu fell into a spike trap while Gray ran into a bolder trap. Natsu was in the process of trying to get out of the spike trap having survived it. Gray destroyed the bolder trap before continuing and running into an invisible wall. After that Gray eventually came to a safe zone before calling it a day as well. Natsu eventually got out of the spike trap after some time before continuing and running into an invisble wall. After that he got lost going around in circles as he got stuck in a moving wall trap. After several times of going around in a circle he eventually collapsed and passed out, but was not in a safe zone unlike the others.

At this time Lucy and Wendy reapeared into thin air at the camp site and walked over. Luna and Carla gave them the blow for blow of what happened so far in the labyrinth. Lucy and Wendy shook their heads at Levy, giggled when they heard about the traps and snakes they ran into, and smiled when they heard about Sky, Keira, Master Mavis, and Master Makarov. They was impressed so far with everyone in the labyrinth except for Levy, but knew this was only the start and that everyone still had a long ways to go before they finished. After that Lucy and Wendy went and laid down while Wendy continued to pour cum into her. Carla got into her own sleeping bag and laid their while Luna changed to wolf form and crawled in next to her. After that everyone went to sleep for the day and Wendy continued to fill Lucy up as they slept through the night.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I couldn't think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

Alright here is chapter five of "The Celestial's Heart" and there is a few things I want to touch up on. I'm not sure how long this chapter turned out. I remember going over everything that is needed to prepare for the EMG the other day and spaced out certain events in each chapter. I was origninally going to finish the promotion exams as well as put the EMG teams in this chapter, but decided I'd just cut the two chapters down so I can fit more of the promotion exam in it. I might have to fast forward it some as it might take them a month to get through the labyrinth, but we will see about that as I continue the promotion exams. I will however have the battles in one of the chapters so you can see them for yourselves. Finnally starting to get to the point that my story "The Dragon Heart" orignally got to before I had to remake it. The promotion exams have started now we just see who makes it through them. Oh another thing if you all got any ideas for intelligent riddles for the story then please feel free to put them in the comments. I need some intelligent problems for three of them to solve whether it's a riddle, puzzle, or any other type of inteligent problem to solve. Anyway's I'm out of here and have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promotion exam continues for the participants of Fairy Tail. Who will pass and who will fail? What about the EMG teams what will they chose for that? Well lets continue as we follow Fairy Tail as they go through the promotion exam.

It's been a week now since the others started in the labyrinth and a few things have happened so far. Lucy and Wendy for the most part have been in and out throughout the week doing things for the magic council at the moment. Sky and Keira have been proceeding through the labyrinth well and have gained a back pack with things that will help them through the labyrinth. They have ran into some spike traps and bolder traps, but took care of them with ease. The spike traps they took advantage of their immortailty and for the bolder traps they destroyed those with their strength. They managed to avoid the invisble walls and got passed the moving walls with ease as well. As for the poisonous snakes and scorpions they just used them as a food source even though they found food. So they was doing well even though they was moving carefully and slowly through the maze. They have however made some progress and was just pass the three quarter mark of getting out of the labyrinth. Keira was in the lead at the moment with Sky following closely behind her.

Master Mavis has almost made it to the three quarter mark through the labyrinth she was moving at a steady, but careful pace. She did run into her own problems and issues just like the others. She fell into a few pitfalls and had to climb her way out as well as ran into an invisible wall before learning to avoid the other invisible walls. As for the snakes she just scared them off by taking advantage of the rule to use magic to defend yourself and used her illusion heavenly wolf which made the snakes slither out of the way. She also ran into some scorpions, but managed to get through them the same way as she did with the snakes. Other then that she was able to avoid a few bolder traps by dodging out of the way of it. That was about it for her troubles at the moment and she also gained a back pack with stuff in it to help her on her way.

Master Makarov was getting closer to the three quater mark through the labyrinth a little way from Master Mavis. He ran into some of his own problems and issues through the labyrinth. He fell into some spike traps, but took advantage of his immortality and made his way out of them. After that he fell into some pitfall traps before climbing his way out of those. He ran into a few invisible walls before learning to avoid them. He also ran into some moving walls before figuring them out and making his way through them. That however slowed him down some and he lost some time. He ran into some bolder traps as well, but just took advantage of the rule to be able to defend yourself with magic and shattered them to pieces. As for the poisonous snakes and scorpions he was able to take care of them by using the rule to defend yourself with magic before continuing. That was about it for his troubles at the moment and he gained a back pack with stuff in it to help him on his way.

Laxus was just a little farther then his grandfather at the moment moving at his own steady and careful pace. He ran into some problems that slowed him down as he moved farther into the labyrinth. He fell into some spike traps, but managed to survive thanks to his immortality and after the first time started taking advantage of his imortality when dealing with those traps. He also fell into some pitfalls and had to manage to climb his way back out of them before continuing. He ran into some invisible walls before learning to be carefull with those. He ran into some moving walls which slowed him down until he figured them out and managed to pass through them. He also ran into quiet a few bolder traps, but managed to take advantage of the rule to be able to use magic to defend yourself and destroyed them with some lightning. He also took care of the snakes and scorpions the same way as the bolders as well. Other then that he had a back pack now that he was carrying which helped him through the labyrinth.

Gildarts was a little father then where Laxus was at as he moved through the labyrinth at his own pace carefully and slowly. He ran into some more problems along the way as he went farther into the labrinth. He fell into some more spike traps, but after the first one he just shrugged them off taking advantage of his immortality. He also ran into some pitfalls as well and had to manage to climb his way out of those before continuing. He ran into a few invisible walls before learning to avoid them. He ran into some moving walls which took him some time before he figured them out and passed by them. He ran into some bolder traps before dodging out of the way of those and continuing. As for the snakes he just took care of them with some rocks he found nearby before passing through those. He did the same thing with the scorpions as well. He now had a back pack that he was carrying that would help him on his way through the labyrinth.

Mira was right behind Gildarts farther away as she moved through the labyrinth at her own pace carefully and slowly. She ran into some problems that stalled her as she went deeper into the labyrinth. She fell into some spike traps, but after the first one she learned to take advantage of her immortality with the rest of them. She ran into some pitfalls as well and had to manage to climb her way out of those before continuing through the labyrinth. She ran into some invisible walls before learning to avoid them after a few times. She ran into some moving walls which stalled her some before she figured them out and was able to get pass them. She ran into some bolder traps, but avoided them as they came at her. She ran into some snakes and scorpions, but after being bitten and losing a day by the snakes learned to get ride of them before continuing. She also had a back pack now that she was carrying.

Cana was just right behind Mira farther back in the labyrinth moving carefully and slowly as she went deeper into the labyrinth. She ran into some problems that stalled her from getting farther into the labyrinth. She fell into some spike traps, but after the first few times learned to take advantage of her immortality with the rest of them. She ran into some pitfalls and had to climb her way out of those before continuing farther into the labyrinth. She ran into some invisible walls and after a few times learned to avoid them. She ran into some moving walls and after a while she finally figured them out and was able to get pass them. She ran into some bolder traps before taking advantage of the rule to be able to use magic to defend yourself and destroyed them. She also took care of the snakes and scorpions the same way, but did get bitten twice and lost a couple days which put her behind. She also had a back pack now that helped her through the labyrinth.

Gajeel was behind Mira a ways back farther in the labyrinth moving carefully and slowly as he went deeper into the labyrinth. He ran into his own problems along the way that stalled him from getting farther into the labyrinth. He fell into some spike traps, but after a few times learned to take advantage of his immortality with the rest of them. He ran into some pitfalls and had to climb his way out of those before continuing farther into the labyrinth. He ran into some invisible walls and after a while managed to learn to avoid them. He ran into some moving walls and after some time finally figured them out and was able to get pass them. He ran into some bolder traps before taking advantage of the rule to be able to use magic to defend yourself and destroyed them. He also took care of the snakes and scorpions the same way, but he did get bitten twice and lost a couple days which put him behind. He had a back pack that was helping him through the labyrinth.

Gray was right behind Gajeel as he made his way through the labyrinth going deeper into it slowly and carefully. He ran into his own issues and problems along the way that stalled him from getting father into the labyrinth. He almost fell into a spike trap, but managed to safe himself and after that started being a lot more careful. He ran into some more pitfalls and had to climb his way out of those before continuing father into the labyrinth. He ran into some invisible walls and after a while managed to learn to avoid them. He ran into some moving walls and after a good while finally figured out how to pass them. He ran into some bolder traps before learning to take advatage of the rule to be able to use magic to defend yourself and froze them. He also took care of the snakes and scorpions the same almost coming close to getting bitten a couple times, but lucky did not. He unfortunately ran into a dead end and had to back track before continuing. He had a back pack now that he carried with him through the labyrinth.

Natsu was one of the ones farthest behind except for three of them. He ran into quiet a few problems and issues being an idiot that he is as he went farther into the labyrinth. He fell into a few spike traps, but managed to stay safe do to immortality, but this didn't stop him from falling for them and he wasn't smart enough to take advatage of his immortality like the others. He ran into some pitfalls and had to climb his way out of those before moving on farther into the labyrinth. He ran into the invisibles every single time and never managed to learn to avoid them at all. He ran into some moving walls and was suck for a good amount of time before finally figuring out how to pass them. He ran into some bolder traps and had to run away since he wasn't smart enough to take avantage of the magic rule. He ran into some snakes and scorpions that bit him and stug him and lost four days. He didn't have a back pack with him though unlike some of the others as he made his way through the labyrinth.

Erza had ran into several problems of her own through out the labyrinth and was one out of three that wasn't making much progress at all. The reason for this was, because she was one out of three that had managed to get one of the lost ends. She ran into several spike traps, but luckly managed to save herself from falling into them. She fall into some pitfalls as well and had to manage to climb her way out of those. She ran face first into some invisible walls before learning to avoid them. She ran into some moving walls and after a little while managed to figure them out. She made short work of the bloder traps taking advantage of the rule to use magic to defend yourself. She took care of the snakes and scorpions the same way. She also had a back pack that she was carrying that would be helpful through the labyrinth, but unfortunatly she was still continuing forwards and didn't even realize she was in a lost path. So she was stuck wondering around through the maze lost.

Elfman had ran into several issues of his own through out the labyrinth and was another one out of three that wasn't making much progress at all. The reason for this was, because he was one out of three that had managed to get one of the lost ends. He ran into several pitfalls along the way and had to manage to climb his way out of those. Lucky for him he was able to manage to avoid the spike traps. he ran into some invisible walls several times, but finally learning how to avoid that. He also ran into some moving walls and after a good amount of time learn how to get around that. As for the bolder traps he learn to take advantage of the rule to use magic to defend yourself. He took care of the snakes and scorpions the same way once he found out he could use magic to protect himself. He had a back pack that he was carying that would be helpful through the labyrinth, but unfortunately he was still continuing forwards and didn't even figure out that he was in a lost path. So he was stuck wondering around through the labyrinth lost.

Levy had by far the worst case so far through the labyrinth and ran into one problem after another. The first problem was when she was bitten and she tried to get help, but got none. When she did wake up she realized she felt better even though she didn't understand why and continued. She also fell into some spike traps and tried to get help again, but no help came that time either so she had no choice, but to continue. Luckily for her she wasn't injured at all which she couldn't explain to herself. She fell into one pitfall after another and had to climb out of those before continuing. She ran face first into some invisible walls several times, but finally learned to avoid those. She ran into some moving walls which took her some time before she understood them and was able to make her way through. She had to dodge the bolder traps that she ran into before she continued. As for the snakes and scorpions she gotten bitten and stug several times over the week and lost five days in the labyrinth thanks to that. She tried to call out for help every time she was bitten or stung, but none came which fustrated her to no end. She didn't know if Lucy and Wendy was trying to kill her or what they was trying to do. She Unfortunately had no back pack with stuff in it as she continued through the labyrinth. She also didn't realize she was in a lost path either and was frantically moving through it lost.

Two week have passed and not much changed between the participants. Some of them was however starting to understand the rules of the promotion exam as well as learn to use their abilities and brain as they proceeded father into the labyrinth. Most of them learn to bath themselves and take care of themselves. Natsu on the other hand did none of this and Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Laxus, and Gajeel could smeel him from where he was. It turned their stomachs as he reeked badly from sweat and other things. The other however was lucky they didn't have a keen sense of smell and notice it. The others however did make progress and some of them was about half way through the labyrinth already in about two weeks. They did have their share of obsticles that they fell into and had to avoid, but they managed to come out of that alright. As for Erza and Elfman they was still proceeding the same and have yet to realize that their path is a lost path. Levy on the other had was a different story she was panicking, scared, and most of the time cried herself to sleep, but not once did she realize her path was a lost path. Lucy and Wendy felt sorry for her, but this was a promotion exam and if she couldn't at least deal with this then she will never make it into SS class or even SSS class. If only she would use that brain of hers and stop thinking like a human would she benift from the promotion exam.

Three weeks have finally passed and the participants had made much progress through the labyrinth. Master Mavis being one of the first few that completely understood the promotion exam as well as how to deal with everyone had managed to pull into the lead with Master Makarov right behind her. Laxus had also managed to completely understand the promotion exam and was right behind Master Makarov. Sky and Keira on the other hand understood the promotion exam completely by now, but was still moving carefully and slowly through the labyrinth at a good pace. They was right behind Laxus not to far off from Master Mavis and the others. Gildarts was right behind Sky and Keira as he proceeded into the labyrinth now finally understanding it mostly, but remained careful of everything around him. Mira and Cana was right behind him as they proceeded through the labyrinth carefully. Gajeel and Gray was right behind them at the moment as they proceeded through the labyrinth carefully. Natsu on the other hand reeked badly at the moment and this really made Lucy, Wendy, Sky, Keira, Laxus, and Gajeels stomachs turn from the smell. Even some of the others started to notice it as well and it made them sick to their stomachs. Erza and Elfman was still going strong even though they made no progress going farther deeper into the labyrinth unlike the others. they still have yet to realize they are in a lost path at the moment. Levy had gotten a little better and still pressed on, but she was still frantic and scared. She also still cried herself to sleep sometimes and had yet to realize she was in a lost path as well.

Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla was enduring the reek of Natsu at the moment while they continued to watch the others on the Lacrima-vision while they sat there at the table. They had an air freshener going that was spraying randomly at the moment which helped them.

"Master Mavis should be reaching the clearing soon," said Lucy.

"Yeah," said Wendy nodding her head. "Then she just will need to solve it before passing."

"It looks like Master Makarov will make it shortly after her," said Luna.

Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Laxus is doing well too," said Carla. "He's just right behind his grandfather at the moment."

"That he is," said Luna.

"Our daughters are doing wonderfully," said Lucy smiling.

"Yes they're doing a very good job," said Wendy in agreement.

Meanwhile as Lucy, Wendy, Luna, and Carla was watching Master Mavis continued through the labyrinth going deeper into it. As she did she soon seen a break in the labyrinth walls before coming out into a clearing and looked around at it. She seen a crystal ball sitting on a table with nine statues farther back. The statues was that of a sun, moon, tree, Wendy, and knights. There was four places that was around the area that seemed to be for the statues. She carefully looked around for a moment taking everything in.

"Is this one of the intellect paths?" asked Master Mavis. "Well then lets see here."

Master Mavis walked forwards towards the crystal sitting on a table in front of the statues that was farther back. She then reach out and touched it with one figure.

"The dragon slayer sleeps in the shade of the tree. The moon casts the sun's rays down on the tree. Put these in the correct sequence to pass."

"Hmm," said Master Mavis as she started to think.

She then looked around at the statues carefully as she thought to herself.

"Lets see if you put them in the correct order it would be sun, moon, tree, and dragon slayer," said Master Mavis, "but judging from the position of the statues it couldn't be that simple. Maybe it's not suppose to be in that exsact order. Lets see it said the dragon slayer sleeps in the shade of the tree. The moon casts the sun's rays down on the tree."

Master Mavis continued to think about it for a moment before it hit her.

"Oh I think I see," said Master Mavis. "It's dragon slayer, tree, moon, and then sun. It's backwards because the dragon slayer was sleeping in the shade of the tree while the moon casted the sun's rays down on the tree. Okay so then I first need to move them around to get the dragon slayer in the correct place. After that then I need to get the tree followed by the moon and then sun. Alright then lets get this started."

Master Mavis then started moving the statues around in a certain order so she could get the dragon slayer statue into the correct place. Once it was finally in the correct place then she started moving the other statues around one at a time trying to get them in the correct place. Once they was all in the correct place the orb lit up sky blue. A moment later Wendy appeared in thin air and smiled at Master Mavis.

"Congratulations Master Mavis," said Wendy. "You was able to figure out the correct order of moving the stautes as well as solving the problem. Now how about we head to the camp site so you can watch the others."

"Thank you Wendy," said Master Mavis smiling. "That was kind of a tricky one if your not paying attention properly to the statues. I can't wait to see how the others are doing and I'd like to get away from this smell."

Wendy nodded her head at her in agreement as she smiled. A moment later Wendy and Master Mavis disappeared. They both reappeared at the camp site.

"Congrats Master Mavis," said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy," said Master Mavis. "It wasn't exsactly an easy one unless your paying attention to everything. Smells a lot better here thankfully."

Master Mavis sighed in relief.

"Tell me about it," said Luna. "Firecracker reeks badly."

Master Mavis nodded her head in agreement before she came over and sat down.

"So who is close?" asked Master Mavis.

"Master Makarov should be reaching a clearing soon," said Lucy. "He has another intellectual path."

"Oh interesting," said Master Mavis as her eyes light up in excitment. "What about the others?"

"Laxus will be following his father a little while after him," said Wendy. "Keira will show up some time after that followed by Sky a little later."

"After that it will be Gildarts, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu last," said Lucy. "That is unless Erza, Levy, and Elfman decide to give up that is."

"Oh I guess they got the lost paths," said Master Mavis.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head.

"That's the luck of the draw," said Lucy.

Master Mavis nodded her head.

"Oh looks like Master Makarov got to the clearing," said Luna.

Master Mavis, Lucy, and Wendy turned and looked at the screen to watch. Unlike Master Mavis intellectual problem she had to solve there was only a crystal ball on a table. They watched as Master Makarov walked forwards towards it before looking around some and then he started thinking. Then he reached out and touched the crystal.

"What's big and round and flys every day?" came the question.

"Big and round and flys every day?" questioned Master Makrov confused.

He then continued to stand their and think to himself before he started walking back and forth as he thought.

"Hmmm," said Master Mavis. "Lets see big and round and flys every day."

Master Mavis continued to think for a moment before she turned and looked at Lucy. Then she turned back around and continued to think for a little longer.

"It's moon right?" asked Master Mavis.

"Correct," said Lucy smiling.

"Wolves like the moon," said Luna. "The moon is big and round and it flys by every day."

Master Mavis started giggling as she heard that.

"It's a tricky one," said Master Mavis.

"That it is," said Wendy. "As it has more then one answer that could be possible, but only one is correct."

Master Mavis nodded her head before looking at the screen. "Well then Master Makarov can you answer it correctly?"

They continued to watch as Master Makarov continued to walk back and forth while Laxus was getting ever closer to him. He was continuing to think while trying to keep himself from saying anything that might be wrong. He knew he only had one chance at this. After some time he then answer.

"Moon," said Master Makarov.

The crystal lit up blood red and Lucy stood up before she disappeared into thin air. Lucy reappeared in the clearing in front of Master Makarov who looked up.

"Did I get it correct?" asked Master Makarov worried.

"Yes congratulations Master Makarov," said Lucy. "Now then how about we get out of here. This smell is really a bother."

"I agree," said Master Makarov nodding his head.

A moment later Lucy and Master Makarov disappeared into thin air. They reappeared at the camp site where Wendy and the others was at.

"Congrats Master Makarov," said Wendy.

"Thank you, but I must say that was a tricky question," said Master Makarov.

"Yes that is because it had more the one answer, but only one can be correct," said Lucy.

Master Makarov nodded his head at her before turning and looking at Master Mavis.

"What you get Master Mavis?" asked Master Makarov.

"A puzzle," said Master Mavis. "Had to move statues in the correct sequence. The dragon slayer sleeps in the shade of the tree. The moon cast the sun's rays down on the tree. Put these in the correct sequence to pass."

"Hmmm," said Master Makarov as he started to think to himself. "Wouldn't it be sun, moon, tree, and dragon slayer then?"

"Nope," said Master Mavis smiling as Master Makarov's eyes widen. "It's dragon slayer, tree, moon, and sun. The dragon slayer is sleeping in the shade of the tree while the moon is casting the sun's rays down on the tree."

"Oh," said Master Makarov rubbing his head. "That's tricky."

"Well your grandson is getting close to his clearing," said Wendy. "Might want to see what he does."

Master Makarov nodded his head before he walked over and sat down at the table. He took a breath of air in relief.

"That smells much better," said Master Makarov.

"Agreed," said the others.

They continued to sit there for a little while before seeing Laxus enter in a clearing. Just like Master Makarov's, Laxus had another crystal that sat on a table.

"Another intellect path," said Master Makarov.

"I wonder what it will be this time," said Master Mavis curiously.

"Same here," said Master Makarov.

Laxus walked towards the table before stoping and looking around the clearing for a moment. Then he started thinking for a moment before nodding his head and reached out and touched the crystal with a finger.

"I'm two, but one? What am I?" came the question.

Master Makrov and Master Mavis looked surprised at the question before they started to think to themselves.

"Hmmm," said Master Makarov. "I'm two, but one. What am I?"

Master Makarov continued to think what could be two, but one at the same time. He unfortunately was having trouble trying to figure out what it could be.

"Magic?" questioned Master Makarov.

"Master Makarov," said Master Mavis. "Magic is not two, but one. It's more then just two."

Master Makarov rubbed his head embarrassed as she said that. Master Mavis continued to think as she tried to think of what it could be. She looked at Wendy and Lucy for a moment before she continued to think.

"Oh I think I know," said Master Mavis.

"Ehhh?" questioned Master Makarov. "You do? What is it?"

"I'll tell you after he gets it right or wrong," said Master Mavis.

Master Makarov sighed before looking back at the screen again. Everyone else also looked at the screen as well. Laxus continued to stand there and think for a moment before he started walking back and forth as he tried to rack his brain at whatever it could be. After a good while he then decided to answer.

"Hearts," said Laxus unsure.

A moment later the crystal light up purple in response to the answer.

"Huh hearts?" questioned Master Makarov as Wendy got up and disappeared into thin air.

Wendy reappeared into the clearing in front of Laxus who looked up at her.

"Did I get it wrong or right?" asked Laxus unsure.

"Congrats Laxus," said Wendy. "You managed to get it right."

Laxus' eyes widen in surprise as she said that, but smiled.

"Now then why don't we get out of here," said Wendy. "Firecracker's stench is making me sick."

"I agree," said Laxus nodding his head.

Wendy and Laxus disappeared into thin air. They reappeared back at the camp site where Lucy and the others was at.

"Seriously it was hearts?" asked Master Makarov surprised.

"Yes," said Master Mavis. "Two hearts become one when two people fall in love."

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Master Makarov surprised.

Laxus' eyes just widen in surprise as she said that.

"Isn't that right Wendy and Lucy?" asked Master Mavis.

"That's right," said Lucy and Wendy nodding their heads.

"That was really a difficult one," said Master Makarov.

Laxus nodded his head in agreement with him as he said that. Wendy noticed Keira was getting close to the clearing.

"So it's time," said Wendy.

"Huh?" questioned Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus looking at her.

 _"Keep this to yourselves, but my fight with Keira is soon at hand,"_ said Wendy telepathically.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Master Makarov. "Seriously!"

Wendy nodded her head at him as he said that. Laxus looked surprised and Master Mavis smiled.

"This will be interesting to see," said Master Mavis.

 _"Yes and if you figure out how to pass make sure to keep it to yourselves or between those that are SS class or higher,"_ said Lucy telepathically.

Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus nodded their heads at her as she said that. Laxus walked over and sat down at the table before they all looked back at the screen as Wendy disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile Keira was doing her best to carefully make her way through the labyrinth. Natsu's stench was making it more difficult for her as she wasn't able to use her sense of smell, but she still proceeded and she knew she was going in the correct way as well even without it. She could hear the others at the camp site as she made her way through the labyrinth carefully and slowly. As she continued she was able to avoid falling into a couple pitfalls and spike traps by testing the ground out in front of her with some rocks. After that she ran into a few bolder traps, but destroyed those with her strength before continuing farther deeper into the labyrinth. That was the last traps for her though, but she still had one more obstacle in her path. As she continued farther deeper into the labyrinth she finally seen a break in the labyrinth walls and entered into a clearing. She looked forwards and her eyes widen in surprise. Floating there in front of her off the ground some with her legs crossed and her eyes closed was none other then her mommie Wendy.

"M-M-Mommie," stuttered Keria in surprise.

Wendy opened her eyes to reveal slits like a dragons as she use her instincts. She smiled at seeing her daughter Keira having heard her getting closer to the clearing on her way here.

"So you finally made it my daughter," said Wendy as she put her legs down her feet six inches off the ground as she floated there for a moment before touching down on the ground. "You have one final test left. Now then are you ready?"

Keira continued to look at her mommie Wendy and Wendy continued to look at her daughter with her hands at her side. Keira already understood that this was the SS class battle path. That much was easy to understand as there was nothing else here except her mommie. She could feel the adrenaline in excitement running through her body and her heart was beating rapidly as well. She clenched her fists as she continued to look at her mommie Wendy. Her eyes light up in excitement before she got into battle formation.

"Ready," said Keira.

Wendy smiled as she heard that, but remained standing still as she looked at Keira.

"Well then how about we get started then," said Wendy.

Keira and Wendy didn't waste any more time as they both rushed at each other with great speed before they threw a fist out. There fist clashed with intense strength making a bang ring out throughout the area. They then continued as they threw punches, knees, elbows, and kicks at each other each one colliding with the other or being blocked sending out bangs throughout the area.

Back at the camp site Master Makarov and Laxus jaw dropped in surprise and shock at Keira and Wendy's strength. Master Mavis was just watching excitedly as well as giggling at Master Makarov and Laxus' face at the moment. Lucy just continued to smile as she watched her daughter and sweetheart fight. After a few moments Master Makarov and Laxus snapped their mouth shut and silence continued for a few more minutes.

"This is intense," said Master Makarov. "I can hear the collision of their fight from here."

"Yeah I didn't know Keira was this strong," said Laxus.

"We haven't even began to see their full abilities," said Master Mavis. "This is only the start of the fight between them after all."

Master Makarov's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide as well as Laxus' as they turned and looked at her.

"What?" questioned Master Mavis. "It's obvious they haven't even started using magic yet after all."

Master Makarov and Laxus snapped their mouth shut as they couldn't deny that before looking back at the screen again as the battle continued. This fight between them continued this way for awhile as the others continued to watch it.

Meanwhile back at the fight Wendy and Keira was continuing to do hand and hand combat at the moment before there hands clashed together as they tried to overpower the other, but this remained a stand still as neither one could be pushed back. Keira jumped back before she started to inhale and Wendy seeing this jumped back before she started inhalling as well.

"Sky dragon roar!" shouted Keira as a seal appeared before she used her attack.

"Sky god bellow!" shouted Wendy.

Both attacks came out really strong as they continued forwards. Keira's sky dragon roar was stronger and bigger then most dragon roars, but it wasn't just stronger and bigger. It's rotation speed was a lot faster as well. It ripped up the ground in it's way as it continued towards Wendy's attack and threw a lot of wind around in the air. Wendy's sky god bellow was equally strong as well though as it continued towards Keira's sky dragon roar with black wind magic. It also was ripping up the ground in it's way as it continued towards Keira's sky dragon roar. Both of the attacks collided giving of an intense light for a moment before there was an eplosion of air that was sent through the area. Keira and Wendy however stayed steady as they waited for the wind effect to die down. Once it did they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I say that was a nice warm up," said Wendy. "What do you say daughter?"

"I agree," said Keira nodding her head.

Wendy then disappeared before she reappeared behind Keira with her fist ingulfed with black wind magic.

"Sky god iron fist!" shouted Wendy as she threw a fist towards Keira's head.

Keira was really quick though in reacting to the attack. She spun around really fast as her fist was ingulfed with sky blue wind magic.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira as she turned around before jumping into the air and throwing out a fist.

Both of their fist clashed against each other and there was a louder bang that ranged out throughout the area. Both Keira and Wendy was sent back with the force of the attack, but Wendy was able to stay on her feet really easy. Keira was also able to manage to spin around and land on her feet as well, but skidded back some as her feet digged in the ground. Keira then froze mommie Wendy in time before she ran at her and called out an attack.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira as she hit Wendy in the stomach while unfreezing her.

Wendy was knocked back some from the attack and her feet skidded across the field as they dug into the ground. Wendy then disappeared before she reappeared and then hit Keira in the head sending her flying through the air. Keira then spun around before landing and then smiling at her mommie Wendy.

Back at the camp Master Makarov's mouth dropped and his eyes widen as well as Laxus' as they watched them start to show their abilities and magic. Master Mavis was on the other hand enjoying the show at the moment and gigling at Master Makarov's and Laxus' face at the moment. Lucy was also enjoying the fight between her daughter and sweetheart. Luna and Carla was smiling as they enjoyed watching it with the others. After a few moments Master Makarov and Laxus' mouth snapped shut and their was silence for a moment.

"My god that dragon roar," said Laxus. "I never seen anything so big."

"Yeah me either," said Master Makarov.

They continued to watch for a moment. Once the light show was done they looked back at the screen and listened.

"What that was a warm up?" questioned Master Makarov.

"Yes," said Master Mavis. "Looks like things are going to start to get more intense now."

Master Makarov, Laxus, Lucy, and everyone else continued to look at the screen before seeing Wendy call out another attack.

"What? There is a sky god iron fist now?" questioned Laxus surpised as well as Master Makarov.

"Yes there is," said Lucy before interupted as Keira used her own attack.

"Wow the force of those attacks," said Master Makarov surprised.

"So Keira can even freeze Wendy?" asked Master Mavis.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head. "Well sometimes depending on the situation."

"Hmmm wonder what will happen next," said Master Mavis. "Looks like Keira is enjoying herself at the moment."

"That it does," said Master Makarov.

"Dragon slayers have a strong enjoyment of fighting," said Lucy. "Fifth generation's enjoyment goes a step farther though."

"I see," said Master Mavis nodding her head at Lucy.

Back at the battle field that Keira and Wendy was at. They was both looking at each other at the moment and smiling.

"Now," said Keira. "It's time."

Keira then closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath of air trying her best to ignore the stench of natsu as she did. Then she breathed out and opened her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly and released her aura. She started to give off a light blue aura similar to that of Gildarts, but she surpassed him by a lot. The ground started to shake from her releasing her aura as Wendy continued to stand there and watch. Then the light blue aura started to be compressed and a moment later Keira stood their glowing light blue. Her hair was now pink with light blue tips at the end of it. Her eyes was now pink on the inside with light blue on the very outside with pupils that was slits like a dragons. She had white wings on her back, wrists, and ankles and a sky blue dragon tail that was swaying in the air behind her from under her dress. She had sharp canine teeth on the side.

Wendy continued to look at her for a moment before smiling. Then she she clenched her fists and released her own aura. She started to give off a black aura similar to that of Gildarts and Keira's, but her aura was a lot more intense then that of Keira's. The ground shook a bit more then Keira's did from the release of her aura as keira continued to stand there and wait. Then the black aura started to be compressed and a moment later Wendy stood their glowing black around her. Her hair was now light blue as well as her eyes. Her eyes kept the slits from her dragon slayer instincts. Other then that she looked the same she did before.

Back at the camp site Master Makarov, Laxus, and Master Mavis fell over onto the ground with the release of their aura's. They all had wide eyes and open mouths as they looked up at the screen. They was in total surprise and shock at the moment from looking at both of them. Laxus picked himself back up as well as the two Masters as they continued to look at the screen.

"I-I-Is that dragon force?" questioned Laxus confused.

"I-I-It looks different," said Master Mavis.

"What is it that Wendy did?" asked Master Makarov confused.

"That is Keira's true dragon force," said Lucy. "It's basically the correct dragon force to use. As for Wendy that's god force."

"Ehhhhh?" questioned Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus surprised.

"T-T-Their aura," said Master Makarov. "I-I-It's far above that of even Gildarts and my own."

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head. "Now it's going to get more intense. True dragon force multiples the dragon slayers abilities same with god force."

Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus was completely shock. They went over got back into their seats and continued looking at the screen.

"So this is true dragon force," said Laxus interested. "What does that mean about the other dragon force then?"

"Incomplete," said Lucy.

"So the other dragon force isn't completed fully," said Master Mavis nodding her head in understanding.

Everyone went back to watching the fight as they sat there.

Back at the battle field Keira and Wendy continued to look at each other then they ran at each other with incredible speed and threw a punch out. Their fist collided with force that made the ground shake and a bang louder then all the others previously go through the area. Then they continued to throw punches, elbows, knees, and kicks at each other some of them colliding together and some of them being blocked. After that Keira then jumped back before inhalling as a seal appeared. Wendy seeing this started inhalling air as well.

"Sky dragon roar!" shouted Keira releasing her attack.

"Sky god bellow!" shouted Wendy releasing her attack.

Both of their attacks came out massively stronger and larger then before as they headed towards each other. They wasn't just stronger and larger though they also was rotating at high speeds as they ripped up the ground in their path on their way. Both attacks collided with each other giving a light show for a moment before both of them was pushed back a ways. They however didn't stop even during the light show and massive wind though. Keira froze Wendy in time before she ran at her and called out her next attack.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira before punching Wendy in the stumach and unfreezing her.

Wendy flew through the air from the attack before disappearing and hitting Keira in the head sending her flying through the air. Keira then spun around and landed on the ground as she skidded across the area, her feet digging into the ground. Wendy however didn't let up as she disappeared again before hitting Keira in the head and sending her flying through the air again. Keira spun around and landed on the ground as she skidded across the area, her feet digging in the ground. She then froze Wendy again in time before calling out her next attack.

"Sky dragon roar!" shouted Keira.

Keira sky dragon roar continued towards Wendy and just before it hit her Keira unfroze Wendy who knocked the attack up into the air. Then Wendy disappeared before reappearing behind Keira as her fist glowed with black wind magic.

"Sky god iron fist!" shouted Wendy.

Keira didn't get time to turned around though as she was hit with it before she could react fast enough and went flying, but she used her time magic to slow herself down. After that she then spun around before landing on the ground and kicking off it. She then headed towards Wendy and threw a fist out at her as she did. Her fist glowing with sky blue magic.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira.

Wendy blocked it with her own fist as they clashed together making the ground shake and another bang ranged throughout the area. Wendy then grabbed Keira's hand and thre her over her shoulder and into the ground head first. Then she jumped back and called out another attack.

"Sky god twister!" shouted Wendy as black wind formed around her arm before lunching it towards Keira.

The attack was like a twister of black wind magic, but Keira jumped back up before jumping into the air avoiding the attack as it hit the ground. Wendy noticed this and went to lunch another attack.

"Sky god bellow!" shouted Wendy.

"Armor!" shouted Keira as she seen the attack coming at her.

She was hit from the attack, but managed to break through it as she came down and landed.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER...!" shouted Keira before chanting another one. "Power of the ultimate arms that tears heaven... ARMS UlTIMATE.."

Keira then rushed towards Wendy faster then she was before and called out her next attack as she froze her in time.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira as she hit Wendy in the stomach while unfreezing her.

Wendy flew through the air from the attack before stoping herself with levitation before stepping back on the ground again.

"Fast wind that rules the heaven... SORANO...!" shouted Wendy before chanting another one. "Power of the god's arms that rules the heaven... GOD ARMS..."

Wendy then rushed towards Keira faster then she was before and called out her next attack.

"Sky god iron fist!" shouted Wendy before disappearing and appearing behind Keira hitting her in the head and making her fly through the air.

Keira slowed herself down with her time magic before she spun around and landed on the ground. She then looked up at her mommie Wendy and smiled.

"Stop playing around mommie," said Keira.

Wendy looked at her daughter for a moment before smiling.

"Very well," said Wendy before her aura faded and disappeared as she changed back.

Back at the camp site Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus continued to look amazed at Keira and Wendy's abilities as they watched on the screen.

"This is a really intensive battle," said Master Makarov.

"Yeah that is for sure," said Laxus nodding his head in agreement.

"Your daughter is doing incredibly well," said Master Mavis.

"Thank you," said Lucy smiling happily.

They then went back to watching the amazing battle again before hearing what Keira said. Then they watched as Wendy went back to normal again.

"Huh what going on?" asked Master Makarov confused.

"Keira asking her mother Wendy to stop playing around," said Master Mavis. "It's obviously she was holdng back. She didn't once use her telekinesis ability which had the ability to control elements. She also could have used mind reading to know her daughters moves before she even attempted to use them."

"So she telling Wendy to go all out?" asked Master Makarov.

"Yes it would seem so," said Master Mavis.

"Your about to see first hand the power of the second wizard divine," said Lucy.

Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus looked at her surprised before looking back at the screen curiously.

Back at the battle field as the others continued to watch Keira continued to look at her mommie Wendy waiting. Wendy closed her eyes and took a few breaths before shaking her head at the roul smell of Natsu. She ignored it as she kept her eyes closed for a little while then she opened them and looked at Keira. Her fist clenched tightly and then she released her overwhelming aura as she started to glow purple similar to that of Gildarts, but more massive. The ground started to shake more violently then when Keira and her released their first auras. Ocean waves started to become more violent as they crashed into the island. The sky started to change as it turned light purple with the release of Wendy's magic aura. Then the aura started to be compressed until Wendy was standing their glowing purple. Her hair was now a light purple and her eyes was now dark blue, but other then that she looked the same as before with slits for eyes still.

Back at the camp site Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus fell over from the violent shaking of the ground. The only ones that didn't fall over was Lucy, Luna, and Carla who seemed to be still steady in their place. Even the table stayed steady in it's place and didn't fall over as well as the tent that was nearby. The waves that came from the ocean was held back by an invisible force and kept crashing backwards onto themselves as they tried to crash into the island. The shaking started to slow down some before stoping completely and the ocean waves was pushed back out before they started to calm down. The only thing that remained was the light purple sky from above. Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus got back up again and looked back at the screen. They noticed Wendy's change and aura as well as feel the magic that was rolling off of her right now which was massive.

"T-T-This is the power of an SSS class that is the second wizard divine?" questioned Laxus shocked with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Lucy.

"H-H-Her power is massive!" shouted Master Makarov. "Not even all the ten wizard saints together has that much."

"She also more powerful then even Zeref and Acnologia," said Master Mavis.

"Yeah you can say that again," said Master Makarov.

Laxus continued to look interested as he looked at the screen as well as Master Makarov and Master Mavis.

Back at the battle field Keira was shaking as she continued to look at her mommie Wendy and feel that massive amount of magic rolling off her. Her knees gave out and she fell onto her knees with her hands onto the ground looking down at it as sweat dripped off her head and onto the ground. Most people would think that Keira would be at the point of giving up and they couldn't blame her for that either, but Keira wasn't unlike most people though. If anything having a stronger oppent only made it that much more exciting then before. Keira knew that her mommie Wendy was powerful. She knew what she was getting into, but she wanted to fight her mommie Wendy at her best and give it everything she had. She could feel her heart beating incredible fast with the adrenaline and excitement. She smiled as she looked at the ground even during the intensity of the battle and then pushed herself back up and steadied herself as she looked at her mommie Wendy. Her mommie Wendy continued to look back at her smiling as well. Keira clenched her fist tightly and then started to chant.

"Lle Vernier, lle Arms ultimate," chanted Keira.

After that she then ran at her mommie Wendy with amazing speed as her mommie Wendy continued to stand their and wait. Then she called out her attack as she got closer to her mommie Wendy.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira throwing a fist out.

Wendy threw a fist out at the same time as Keira did and their fist clashed together making the ground shake and a loud bang erupting through the area that surpassed that of their previous fight. They didn't slow down though from their as Wendy grabbed her daughters arm and then flipped her over her should and threw her into the ground head first. Keira rolled over before freezing her mommie Wendy in time and then released her next take at point blank range.

"Sky dragon roar!" shouted Keira.

Keira sky dragon roar came out and slamed into Wendy as she unfroze her and there was an explosion that followed that kicked up a lot of smoke and dust. Keira then jumped back away from where she was at and looked towards where the smoke and dust was at to see her mommie Wendy was gone. Keira spun around and then called out another attack quickly.

"Sky dragon iron fist!" shouted Keira.

Keira threw out the attack forwards towards her mommie Wendy who appeared behind her, but it missed Wendy as she dodged it and then she hit Keira with her knee in the stomach before elbowing her and making her slam into the ground as parts of the ground flew up from the force of the attack. Keira then spun around on the ground and tried to trip her mommie Wendy, but Wendy jumped back avoiding it. Keira got back up and then released her next attack at her mommie Wendy.

"Sky dragon roar!" shouted Keira.

The sky dragon roat continued towards Wendy then it started to swirl around int he air before starting to be compressed into a ball of light blue wind magic in her hand. She then took the ball in her hand before disappearing and appearing in the air some above Keira. After that she then threw the ball of energy back at Keira. Keira was hit by the force of the attack and went flying, but a moment later she then slowed herself down with her time magic. She then spun around and landed on her feet as she looked up as wendy decended from the air back onto the ground. Keira was then picked up by an invisible force and then slammed into the ground by it, but she rebounded a moment later as she jumped back up onto her feet. Keira then disappeared in thin air before reappearing in mid air and started to flail her arms around as she started to fall back down to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Keira as she flailed her arms around.

Wendy put her palms to her side as purple balls appeared in the palm of her hands. Wendy then looked up in the air at keira before she moved them in front of her as she called out her attack.

"Void Wave!" shouted Wendy.

A purple wave of magic came out as it continued towards Keira.

"Lle Armor!" shouted Keira as the magic came towards her.

There was an explosion in the air and then purple wind. Keira came out of it as she decided towards the ground and then landed on the ground. The ground gave away underneath her as a small crater formed. Keira got back up and looked at her mommie for a moment with a smile.

"Dragon slayer secret art!" shouted Keira as she put her hands to her side as a seal appeared under her.

A wind barrier formed around her mommie Wendy a moment later then Keira moved her hands as she released the attack.

"Shattering light sky drill!" shouted Keira.

There was an intense light that came from where Wendy was at before it started to disappear. Wendy remainded standing there in her place after the attack. Keira worn or and exhausted from the fight dropped to her knees and hands a second time. She continued to breath trying to ignore Natsu stench as sweat dripped down her face and onto the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment as she breathed heavily from the fight. Her true dragon force faded away as she went back to normal. She then hung her head low in disappointment from the fight.

"I concede," said Keira giving up.

Wendy's aura then disappeared and she went back to normal as she continued to look at her exhausted daughter. She seen Keira's head down in disappointment.

 _"Sky it is up to you now for the both of us_ ," thought Keira.

Wendy smiled as she looked at her daughter who gave it everything she had. She then walked over to her daughter before placing a hand on her head and rubbing it.

"You done well daughter," said Wendy.

Keira looked up surprised as she looked at her mommie Wendy confused. A moment later a purple small crystal appeared in thin air and Wendy snatched it up before holding it out.

 _"Take this,"_ said Wendy telepathially.

"Huh?" questioned Keira confused.

 _"You will understand later daughter,"_ said Wendy.

Keira continued to look at the purple small crystal that Wendy held out to her. She started to think back to everything her mommies said about the labyrinth test before she realized what it meant. Her eyes widen as she looked at her mommie Wendy.

 _"Keep it to yourself daughter,"_ said Wendy.

Keira nodded her head before smiling and then taking the purple crystal from her mommie Wendy.

"Now then I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get away from the stench," said Wendy. "I'm sure your mommie Lucy will be happy to see you as well as the others."

Keira giggled and nodded her head in agreement. A moment later Wendy and Keira disappeared into thin air. They then reappeared at the camp site and Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus continued to have their mouth hung open from the last battle. Wendy and Keira giggled and Keira took a deep breath in relief. Lucy stood up before crouching down as her big belly hung there while she held her arms out. Keira ran over before giving her a hug and Lucy started rubbing her head.

"That was a fantastic fight daughter," said Lucy.

"Thanks mommie," said Keira smiling happily.

Lucy then let her go and Keira stepped back a little before she place a hand on Lucy's big belly and then rubbed it. Lucy smiled as she did along with Wendy, Luna, and Carla while the others remained stunned. After a little while they then snapped their mouth shut as they recovered and looked between Keira and then Wendy. Laxus then walked over and then rubbed Keira's head as she giggled.

"That was an awesome fight little one," said Laxus.

"Thank you Uncle Laxus," said Keira.

"Yes you done extremely well," said Master Makarov, "but it's a shame you failed."

Keira sighed as she heard that for a moment before smiling, "It was fun though."

"Well maybe next year," said Master Makarov.

Master Mavis smiled knowingly as she looked at Keira and then at Wendy. She seen Wendy give the small purple crystal to Keira and remembered what they said before they went into the labyrinth. She also noticed Keira's surprised eyes as well. She however just like Keira wasn't going to say anything though. Keira took a deep breath again.

"What a relief," said Keira. "That stench was starting to make me sick and give me a headace."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Wendy looked at the screen before smiling.

"Hey babe," said Wendy as Lucy turned and looked at her to see her pointing at the screen.

Lucy turned and looked at the screen as well as everyone else to see Sky. Keira smiled as she looked at her sister.

"Well then how about we watch the others," said Lucy.

Everyone nodded their heads as Lucy got up before sitting back down in her seat. The others took their seat as well. Keira however was sitting on the table looking at her sister watching closely with a smile.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is a story that is similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart". This was a lemon story that I originally came up with after I did "The Dragon's Heart". I was thinking of a switching the rules between Wendy and Lucy. I figured this would make for a pretty interesting story. You will notice parts in here that are directly similar to that of "The Dragon's Heart," but there are also some difference as well then with "The Dragon's Heart." The other chapters after this however for the most part are not lemon, but they do talk about sexual activity, blood and other things. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far I know it's kind of long, but there was much I had to get through before ending the chapter. Anyways have fun reading this story and i'll get back with you on the next chapter. Yes that's right there will be more chapters just like in "The Dragon's Heart." Oh if you can think of a chapter title then feel free to let me know. I couldn't think of any good chapter titles to name the chapters on this story and "The Dragon's Heart."

Alright here is chapter six of "The Celestial's Heart" and there is a few things I want to touch up on. I'm not sure how long this chapter turned out. I remember going over everything that is needed to prepare for the EMG the other day and spaced out certain events in each chapter. I wasn't able to put more of the promotion exam into this chapter as I didn't want it to get mighty long and going over everyones exam would make this quite long. I did fast forward it some as I wanted to get to the major parts of the exam, but I thought it turned out pretty well anyways. We are actually surpassing the point that my other story "The Dragon Heart" orignally got to before I had to remake it. The promotion exam has started now we just need to see who makes it through them. I thought the riddles and puzzles i came up with was pretty interesting. Keira and Wendy's fight I thought turned out pretty amazing if you ask me and yes even though she is only four she knows the true dragon force as well as dragon slayer secret arts and enchantments. Those enchantments she can actually cast multiple times or two different ones back to back as shown. Wendy's magic power was off the charts, but it's understandable because she is the second wizard divine after all. Anyway's I'm out of here and have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character unless they are an Oc that I have created from my own imagination. 


End file.
